Strange Love
by Lady Gisborne 15
Summary: Guy of Gisborne had always loved Marian though she had always belonged to Robin Hood. She had always hated Guy until an unexpected friendship had arisen between them. And now she is overwhelmed when she realizes that her feelings may go deeper than she had originally thought. Will she stay in the forest with the outlaw or will she be with Guy? Guy X Marian, Slight Will and Djaq
1. Chapter 1

I just love the Guy x Marian pairing in the BBC production of Robin Hood. I would have loved to see them end up together and I think that Marian was a complete idiot for falling in love with it. So I decided to write what I thought was how it should really go. This story is set during and after the episode "Get Carter". I hope you like it and all that follows. Note: Those who are not a fan of Guy x Marian pairing, read at your ownr risk, and I hope that I may change your minds on this subject!

Disclaimer: I dont own BBC or Robin Hood or any of its characters. If I did, the show would have been much more satisfying and would still be running.

Finally, Rate and Review! They make me happy! :)

"Guy!" Marian put her hand on Guy's shoulder roughly and before she could think of anything else to do had pulled him into a kiss which he tenderly and greedily had accepted, wrapping his arms brusquely around her perfect figure. She had allowed him to kiss her fervently, it had meant that she had prevented and distracted Guy from seeing the outlaws who were trying their best to escape the castle undetected. It was not until she saw Allan's raised eyebrow that she realized how foolish it had been to give Guy something that she could not give, and she had coldly broken the kiss and started to walk away.

"Marian," he whispered and a sharp pang stabbed at her heart as she heard the hurt in his voice. She should have kept walking, kept giving him the cold shoulder, but she had unexplainably melted at his voice and had turned back around to face him. He had stared back at her with a soft and appealing stare that seemed to be looking deep into her traitorous mind. It was true, Marian hated treating Guy like this. She had always justified her actions by saying that it was for the good of Robin Hood, the good of Nottingham, the good of England and Richard the Lionheart. But the truth was that she liked the satisaction of seeing Guy weak and vulnerable, she loved having the upperhand over him. But not now, now she saw just what he was like when she betrayed him, when she gave into his kisses one minute and the next she was avoiding his advances.

She tried to muster a smile and held out her hand. He suspiciously took her hand in his, his black glove enveloping her small, uncalloused fingers. He slowly and cautiously drew her towards him, watching her eyes for any sign that he should stop but she did not give any, only her eyes flitted back and forth nervously, and she licked her lips once or twice in anxiousness. He continued to keep his eyes on her's, testing her, bringing her closer, until he felt her curved chest against his muscled one, and could feel her fluttering heart abeat beside his. Guy wrapped one arm around her waist and brought his lips down to her cheeks, kissing both with light soft kisses. He then brought his lips down to hers. It was not like their previous kiss, it was not rough, and passionate, and greedy. It was soft, and pleasant, and slow. Marian was disturbed when she discovered that she enjoyed it and even wanted more. She was even more disquieted when she dicovered that when he kissed her, she forgot all about her Robin Hood and her love for him. The thought disturbed her so much that she momentarily withdrew from Guy's kiss but he only changed tactics and buried his face into her neck and hair, placing small kisses along its base and near her ear. She lost all sense of right and wrong, she forgot about the forest, about her plans with Robin. All she could think about was the smell of Guy's leather, his tongue against her bare flesh, his breath mingling with hers. She moved her arms up to caress his sholders and then entwined her fingers in his hair. He was suprised when she let out a barely audible gasp when he meticulously rubbed her lower back and spine.

Her eyes fluttered open as she caught the faint sound of movement and she was shocked when she saw Robin and a man whom she did not know standing around the corner watching her. She saw the look of displeasure on Robin's face and it was enough for her to pull away abruptly.

"Guy," she began softly but urgently, "I must have time to grieve for my father. I would be thankful if you left me alone." She walked to pass him, but he stopped her with his arm. Robin reached for his sword.

"Perhaps in time, after you have grieved, you might consider me," his voice was husky with emotion which he dared not mask. He was bare before Marian and she knew it. She merely nodded before placing a quick kiss on Guy's cheek and walking down the hall. She passed Robin and added a quite, "See you at the camp," before she turned the corner and prepared to leave the castle and make her way back to the forest..._Back to Robin._


	2. Chapter 2

She smiled at everyone as she walked into the camp and was introduced properly to Carter, the man who had helped Robin retrieve the pact from the Sherriff along with his money. He had wanted to stay, but he also felt a duty to go back to the Holy Land.

"I must visit my brother's grave, say goodbye properly, say I am sorry. And I also hear that I can deliver your message to the King for you?" Robin smiled and thanked him before grabbing him in a hug.

Marian strided up to stand beside Robin as they watched Carter mount his horse and ride out of sight.

"So I was wondering," she asked sweetly, "If I might become a part of your gang?"

Robin smiled and looked at her. She continued, "I am sorry. I admit I was out of control and I promise to follow your leadership from now on."

"Thank you," Robin looked away, "But you still kissed Gisborne." He sounded amused.

Marian's throat grew thick and she still did not know why, "To save you and your band of outlaws."

Robin turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist, "You're telling me you didn't enjoy it?"

Marian faltered for only a second before raising her head defiantly and saying, "Never. There is only one man whom I enjoy to kiss."

Robin brought his face closer to hers, "And who might that be?"

Marian wrapped her arms around his neck and brought herself against his chest, "Why don't you find out," she smiled lovingly.

"Alright, sounds like a plan to me," Robin agreed before he brought his lips down to hers in a tender kiss. Marian allowed Robin to brush his tongue across hers as she felt his rough stubble on her cheek. She drank in his scent, the smell of the forest and of leaves and of fresh air. The smell that she loved no matter how dirty he was. And as she kissed Robin, all her confused emotions and feelings towards Guy were washed away. She lived in the forest now, she was a part of the outlaws.

At an embarassed chuckle from Much, the two parted and looked at the group who had been standing there. Will and Djaq had entwined there fingers and gone back to the camp, John had walked away saying something about giving the two lovers privacy, but Much had remained. His cheeks were stained crimson with a blush before he stuttered something about cooking something for dinner and stumbled back to camp.

Robin and Marian chuckled before they walked back to camp, Robin's arm around Marian's waist, Marian's fingers grasping his other hand.

"ROBIN HOOD IS NOT DEAD! NOT DEAD!" The Sherrif shouted as he regained consciousness from when Carter had knocked him out, enabling them to get away. Now he had been found by Guy and had been awakened from his daze. He had been brought back to reality and he had been brought back angrier than a bear in a hornet's nest. He had begun to take it out on Gisborne, beating him with his own fists, but Guy bared it. He had no other choice, besides Vasey did not have much muscle.

"Where is that man, Carter? Did he betray me too?" Add a nod from Guy, the Sherrif resumed his rage.

Guy stood up from where he sat and crossed his arms over his chest, "My Lord, I will ride out with a squad of soldiers this very minute to capture Hood and Carter. You may have your hanging first light."

The Sherrif turned around, anger in his eyes. He walked over to Gisborne, and was so close that Gisborne could feel his breath on his face. The Sherriff whispered, "And what makes you think that your sad group of soldiers will be able to bring back Hood? Hmm, Gisborne, you have failed at this more times than I dare count."

But instead of a retort, Guy answered softly, "I will try my harder, my lord. I swear that you will have your hanging tomorrow and Hood's bloody neck will be in that noose."

Sensing Guy's humility and lack of rage at his insults, the Sherrif backed away and appraised Gisborne with one eye, "What has happened to you, hm, Gisborne? You seem weak, we can't have that can way," he clucked his tongue.

Guy's face brightened up and he replied with a smile, "It is Marian, my lord. I was right all along, there is something between us."

The Sherrif had heard this all before and frankly had grown quite tired of Marian. He raised his voice a little bit, "What did she do to make you act like this? Did she agree to find you a puppy to console you? Did she agree to bed you? Good Lord, did she kiss you?" he spun around to face the wall and rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"As a matter of a fact, my lord, she did." Guy added, "More than once."

The Sherriff, suprised, spun around, "My, my, Giz, the little las has finally found her way to control you, hm? Little leper now can order you about with a kiss of her lips, hm?"

"My lord," Guy warned darkly, "I don't think-"

"La-di-dah-di-dah, Gisborne. And where is Marian now?"

Gisborne clenched his fists, "She has gone to the Abbey of Kirkleys. She must have time to grieve for her father. But once she is through, I will bring her back here, and something will come of this," he seemed to be trying to convince himself that what he said was true.

The Sherrif nodded and mocked, "Sure she will, Giz, sure she will, if she can bare the thought of kissing you again without throwing up!" Gisborne was angry and looked as if he was ready to punch Vasey.

Vasey only smiled and ordered, "Now fetch me Robin Hood, Gisborne. And you better hope for your sake that you bring him back. But right now, I want a hanging!" He gleefully motioned to the guard beside him and said, "Bring me someone to hang. Someone-" he breathed in deeply, "Who will plead and beg for his miserable peasant life!" The last thing Guy heard as he left the hall to make ready to find Robin Hood was the evil laughter of the Sherrif.


	3. Chapter 3

They had all been enjoying a simple meal of squirrel, though Much would have insisted that it was chicken, when Will who had been on guard duty rushed into the camp, the alarm system going off and him ending up in a net above the ground.

The group rushed out to see who had been traipsing around but when they saw Will they only chuckled and mocked him. Robin smiled and said, "What's the matter, Will? Something too important that you forgot to disable the alarm," he turned to the rest of the gang, "The master craftsman preparing a trap for himself." They all laughed in reply, all except marian. She sensed something was wrong.

"Robin, let him down," she said seriously, "He looks as if he has something to say." Robin did not want the fun to end but he would not risk Marian's anger and so he cut Will down. The latter seethed with rage for only a few seconds before he quietly calmed himself and hurriedly explained,

"Gisborne is coming this way, he has a group of soldiers."

Robin and the gang took on serious expressions, "How many?"

"About fifteen, maybe more. They are searching, as we speak, for the camp. They could even have us surrounded if they found us. They could be back at the camp already." At the realization of this fact they all rushed back to the camp but were relieved to find that nobody was there or near it. They all breathed a quick sigh of relief before making a plan on how to defeat their enemies.

Robin began to relay instructions, "We have to cut them off before they reach here. Will and Djaq, I want you to go near the bend in the South Road. John and Much, you will cover the west side of the road, and me and Marian will take the east. Together, we will head them off toward Will and Djaq who will stop them short." He took a deep breath, "They do not find this camp, whatever it takes, we cannot allow them to find this place or the money."

Marian's heart was stirred up with mixed emotions of fear and anger, "But Robin," she protested, "You cannot go about killing these men!"

"And what do you suppose we do?" He retorted to her impatiently gathering his bow and quiver.

"We must show them mercy. Robin Hood never kills unless he must."

Robin Hood handed her a sword, "Of course, that is why I say if it is necessary. We are not to kill unless we are overrun and the camp will surely be taken."

"But we are only six people!" Marain replied hotly, "We will be overrun and the camp taken. So, we will have no choice but to kill."

Robin shook his head as he tied his sword around his waist, "We will not have to kill, just scare them a little. We are Robin Hood," he winked at her and Marian was reminded of a young schoolboy who had once pulled her braids in class.

The gang turned to walk out of the camp and Will lowered the hatch to the camp so that it was obscured by leaves. They set off down the path to split up. Marian grabbed Robin's arm and forced him to stop.

"Just promise me that you will not hurt Guy."

"Guy?" Robin remarked at her informal use of his enemy's name, "Marian, he is our enemy. If you are to be a part of this gang then he is your enemy also. Or can you not bare to live without him?" he asked her mockingly.

Marian looked at all the rest of gang for help but found none. Turning to robin she said, "Of course not. He has only done so much for me, and I feel the need to repay him."

Robin shook his head, "You do not need to repay him." He looked at the gang, "None of us do."

"Please," Marian pleaded.

Robin sighed and turned to walk, "I will do what is necessary."

Guy of Gisborne was riding down the road through the forest. All the outlaws were in their positions. Will and Djaq were behind a log at the corner of the South Road. John and Much hid behind trees across the road from where Robin and Marian sat behind shrubs of brush. At a motion of sound, Robin had knocked an arrow to his bow and was waiting patiently. Guy and his company of fifteen guards rode forth on the road. Marian felt her breath taken away. He seemed so handsome on that dark horse in his dark leather, with his dark scowl. In that one instant she relaized that she had missed Guy a lot. From across the road, John was about to give the signal when all of a sudden Much sneezed and the guards were alerted of their presence. Robin and Marian were well hidden but Guy soon had John and Much in front of him. They both put up quite a struggle as he jested and mocked them before having the guards tie them up. Will and Djaq had heard the struggle and had waited until they realized that the group would not be coming towards them. They appreared on the road, swords drawn. But two guards emerged from the trees and they too were tied up.

Guy smirked at his victory and yelled, "Hood, you are outnumbered! I will take your little camp and your little outlaws."He laughed viciously, "But it is you the Sherrif wants. I will hang them and then come back for you!"

His words made Robin's blood boil and he quickly made his way to a nearby tree about two yards from where Marian sat. He raised his bow to his mouth and prepared to fire. Light flashed before Marian's eyes as she relized what he was about to do. Panic rose in the pit of her stomach and she knew that she had to act quickly, quicker than Robin's arrow.

"Guy, look out! Behind you in the trees!" She shouted with all her might just as an arrow flew from where Robin was. Guy jumped off his horse which then took off running. Robin emerged from the woods just as Marian cowered beside a tree. She knew she could not help either of these men, this was there fight. Robin knocked another arrow to his bow and raised it up but instead of pointing it at Guy, he shot it towards the guard who was holding the gang captive. The guard dropped dead and the rope which had bound the outlaws grew limp in his hand. The next few moments were a mixture of frenzy as the outlaws battled with the remianing guards and Robin sought out Guy amidst the chaos. But the band knew that they were outnumbered and they made for their escape, climbing to the top of the hill. Robin stopped as he passed Marian and looked at her, a mixture of deep confusion and regret in his eyes before he finally decided to go on without her and followed his gang.

What lay on the road was a complete mess. Several guards lay there dead or injured. A single guard had chased after Guy's horse and brought it back. Guy assessed the condition of his men before his eyes caught Marian's green tunic and his face brightened.

"Marian, is that you?" He rushed to her and held her in his arms. She shook with fear, she had been left alone, the gang had gone without her. He looked into her eyes, "Was that you who warned me?"

Guy smiled, "Well, I am indebted to you, my dear, dear Marian," He whispered before he gave her cheek a kiss and helped her up. She still shook, "What happened to you?"

Marian had always been good at telling lies. Why should this be any different, "On the way to the Abbey at Kirkleys," she hesitated, "I was stopped and captured by Robin Hood and his band of miscreants. When I saw that Robin was about to shoot you, I just could not let him." She allowed him to help her on the horse before he took his place behind her and grabbed the reins, one hand protectively around her waist. She turned to face him and their foreheads touched, "Guy, you saved my life. I am eternally in your debt."

Guy smirked, "Well, that makes two of us." He leaned into kiss her but she turned away and together they rode off back towards Nottingham, only this time Guy would be returning without Robin. He feared what the Sherriff would do.


	4. Chapter 4

Gisborne rode into the courtyard with Marian, his sad group of guards trundling in behind him. The Sheriff walked out of the castle with a grin which soon vanished when he saw the lack of his hanging nominee in the company. Gisborne dismounted and helped Marian down as the Sheriff walked up to them with a frown.

"And where is our party, Gisborne? Please tell me you've got Hood, tell me I can string him up?" Guy looked down to the ground, "Tell, me I can still have my hanging!" The Sheriff demanded.

"We had them captured, my lord, but they escaped." The Sheriff looked as if he was boiling with rage. Guy quickly sought to make amends, "But I have brought back the Lady Marian, my lord."

The Sheriff began to shake in fury, "You think I care about this woman, this leper, this traitor! I want Robin Hood and you bring back a woman!" The Sheriff's voice dropped lower, "What has she done to you, hm, Gisborne? Made you weak and vulnerable."

Guy's voice became stiff, "She saved my life. Without her you would have lost your Master of Arms."

The Sheriff struck Guy's cheek with the back of his hand, "I would have lost my Master of Arms! Then, I would have found a new one. Don't think you are irreplaceable." The Sherriff turned and began to walk back in the castle, " I will see you in the Main Hall, Gisborne. One last chance." He began shouting madly, "I want an execution. No, no, good Lord, not a hanging. I want to watch someone burn!" A guard rushed off to do his bidding as Guy and marian walked up the castle steps and Gisborne hurried down the corridor to accept his fate.

That afternoon would have found a man, his back bare, his hair touseled, his chest sheen with sweat, tied to a post and recieving the whipping of his life. The Sheriff had said he was being merciful, said he could have had Gisborne imprisoned or killed. Instead, he had ordered Guy recieve sixty lashes, a beating that many men could not survive. But Guy was strong and for the first ten lashes he held them with pride and then the whip bit harder and deeper and for all that was within him, he could not keep from letting out screams of pain and rage which flowed into a wail which would have frightened the dead.

"But why did she help him?" Robin was at his edge and had begun to yell at his gang. In reply to his response, they all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. Djaq sat by the fire, preparing a medicine for the few injuries which they had all acquired.

"Perhaps, she could not see him dead," she pointed out the obvious.

"Well, I think we can all see that, Djaq. But why can't she see him dead?" Robin seethed in anger, "My enemy. Hers and mine."

Djaq shook her head, "You do not know him as she does. She has seen the good in him, the moral side of him, the part of him that has a soul."

Much stuttered, "Now look here, Gisborne has no soul!" The rest fo the gang agreed with shouts.

Djaq walked over to Will and applied her medicine to a cut on his cheek, "Ahh, men," she said disgustedly. "Because he is in love with her." She looked deep into Will's eyes, "When you're in love with someone, you bring out the best in someone."

"But she's not in love with him," Robin answered pointedly.

This time John spoke up, "But he is, it works in reverse. He will try to be a better man for her."

"But I still don't understand it! Why would she leave the forest, leave me, for him!"

Djaq replied pointedly, "Because she had no choice. He saw her."

Robin crossed the threshold of the camp out into the forest. He shouted back at the gang, "First, Allan, then Marian. Who will be next?" He took off running, to get away, to think. The gang just shook their heads at Much who wanted to follow. They all knew that he did not mean what he had just said about Marian betraying him but as Djaq said, "When you love someone, the slightest hurt can turn into a burn.

He lay on his bed, unable to move. The blood from his wounds were seeping ont to the sheets but he had not the energy to bind them, nor the will power to call a maid to help him. When he tried, all that came out was a squeak of pain. Each breath he took was followed by a sharp pain in his abdomen. What sleep he could get was fevered and short, and he knew that he was losing so much blood, he could feel the consciousness slowly drain out of him. He barely heard the knock at his door, but with the hope of being helped he called as loud as he could and the door opened. In stepped Marian carrying a basket. He knew he shouold have been pleased to see her, but he could not muster the energy.

"Why has no one been sent to attend to me?" he asked weakly.

Marian removed her cloak and came and set by his bed, "Because the Sheriff has fobidden it. He said that if you die it would matter least of all to him. He said he would leave it up to God whether to have you live or die."

Guy was angry but not suprised, "What is in the basket?"

"Medicine and bandages."

"What kind of medicine?" Guy asked suspiciously.

Marian stuttered, "It is of my own making. When I was at the Abbey, I was so bored that the nuns taught me how to make it, just to calm me down."

Guy raised his eyebrow, but Marian asked exasperately, "When will we be able to finally trust one another?"

Guy's eyes became soft and he nodded for her to continue.

"Alright then, I need you to turn on your back."

All at once Guy understood and fully registered that she was to take care of his back. He did not and would not have her see his shredded back, bleeding fluidly. He would not seem so weak and vulnerable, even to her. He did not move.

Marian rolled her eyes, "Guy, it's either you bend your pride or bleed to death."

He stayed there stubbornly for a few moments and then finally started to roll onto his stomach. It was hardwork and Marian had to help him. He often let out yells of pain and Marian let out a loud gasp when she saw his tattered back.

"Its worse than I thought," she muttered under her breath before shakily reaching for the bottel of ointment and pouring it on a cloth. "This may-"

"Sting a little," Gy interrupted and then looked at her, "How about a lot?" He smirked and then winced in pain as she brought the cloth to one of the smaller lashes he had recieved, "That was not so bad," but then Marian planted it on a deeper, serious cut and he felt as if his whole body was on flame. He did not care to save his pride; he screamed loud and clear and he did so without rest for the rest of the time that she applied the ointment until he passed out from the exhaustion of it. Marian was left to bind his wounds in silence. When her work was finished, she called for a maid to clean up the blood-stained sheets and they were somehow able to get them out from underneath a passed out Gisborne. The sheets were then changed and Marian finally blew out a sigh of relief at the peacefully sleeping Gisborne who was now on his side. She placed a cold hand to his cheek before bringing her lips down to kiss it. When a fluttering feeling welled up inside her chest, and she realized fully what she had just done, she backed away abruptly and her breathing labored. The fluttering would not stop and though it was still a strange presence, she had grown accustomed to its appearancce ever since Gisborne had kissed her. And she finally thought that she knew what it meant; and it scared her..._terribly._


	5. Chapter 5

Guy had been laying there for two days, his fever had gone down a little bit, but his breathing was still ragged and he often was restless in his sleep. Only once had he awoken, for a short second he had opened his eyes and smiled up at Marian who was by his side. Then his eyelids had closed again and he had returned to his frightful sleep.

One night he had had a dream, a nightmare. He had awoken with a jolt and sat straight up in bed with a loud yell of fright. Marian had immediately rushed over to him and cradled his head in her arms as his eyes flitted back and forth in terror and his body sweated profusely. She had eventually calmed him down back to sleep and had once again taken up her post in a chair by his bed. She had not left him for two days, all her food had been brought to his room; she made it her own personal assignment to watch over him at all times.

She had expected Robin to come and visit her, perhaps persuade her to come back to the forest and then carry her off, but he had not come. That was reasonable though. He was busy and he also needed time to come up with a plan to get inside the castle courtyard. She was not the least worried and she knew that he would come within the next day or so to see her. For the time being, she had put her mind to work helping an unconscious Guy of Gisborne.

Her head was now in her hands, drained with exhaustion. She barely noticed when something stirred beside her and she did not fully comprehend it until a hoarse voice asked for water. Her head shot up and before she could control herself, she had flung herself into Guy's arms and had wrapped her arms around his neck. The movement had somewhat hurt him and she backed away quickly before going to pour a glass of water from the pitcher next to his bed. She helped him drink it, all the time his eyes were fixed on her. She sat back down when he was finished.

"How are you feeling?" she discovered that she had been holding her breath which she quickly blew out as he answered her.

"I am feeling much better. My back still stings, but I feel as ready to get up as ever."

Marian smiled faintly, "I don't blame you. You've been asleep in that bed for three days."

Guy's eyes widened, "Three days?" His voice grew tender, "And you were here for me all that time?"

Marian looked down embarassedly into her lap and busied herself with playing with her apron, "Someone had to. You would surely have died." She looked back at him and swallowed.

His eyes went soft and he slowly raised his arm and brushed back a lock of her hair and then stroked her cheek. Instead of pulling away, Marian melted into his touch and even moved closer to him. She carefully placed her hand on his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat beneath her.

She began to cry softly. "Why are you crying?" Guy asked alertly. He wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek.

She shook her head and then looked back down at him, "Because I thought that I had lost you. You were so bad off, you-. Some maids were saying that you wouldn't make it."

Guy shushed her to be quiet before raising her eyes so that she looked deep into his. "Marian," He began with a raise of his eyebrows as he did when he was reproving her, "I am not going anywhere."

Marian sniffled, "I know that- now." She turned her head and kissed Guy's hand. "And I am glad." Guy slowly glided his hand to the back of her neck and then gently glided forward so that their faces were just inches a part.

"Did you really care," he said breathing heavily, "Were you really worried about me."

Marian laughed and then licked her lips, "You know I was, you silly oaf."

Guy rubbed noses with her before kissing her nose and then he drew back slightly, "It's just all this time, I have hoped for you to worry about me, to care about me, I am scared to believe in it. You have led me on so many-"

Marian interrupted him by bringing her lips down to his, brushing his slightly before pulling back and looking into his eyes. It was a smiple, second-long kiss, but it meant everything to the both of them. Guy smiled, a real genuine smile.

Marian looked astonished, "You smiled." At his confused glance she hurriedly explained, "You never smile."

Guy chuckled, "Never had anything to smile about- until now," he pulled her face down to his one more time, kissing her softly, being careful not to push her too far into it. They pulled away, smiling, before Guy drew her to himself and she lay there, head on his chest, feeling perfectly safe and calm until he fell asleep once again.


	6. Chapter 6

"So the castle has two gate entrances, one on the east and the other on the west side. We could easily get in through either, the guards are like big sacks of potatoes, but if we go through the drainage tunnel we will attract less attention and if we go through the sewage break, even less attention," Robin finished drawing a map of the castle in the dirt.

Will spoke up, "I could easily find a handy way to get us into the castle through the main entrance. I am already working on a plane. It might take a short time to gather all of the items needed, but," he looked at the gang and nodded, "It could work."

"And I think I would prefer that to swimming in a drainage tunnel or walking through putrid filth," Djaq wrinkled her nose and everyone laughed.

Robin winked good-naturedly, "Then I guess its decided. Will, you start working on that plan. Once we are inside, Much and John will hand out the few sacks of coins that we have. Will and Djaq, I will need you to handle the guards and cover me. I have to find some way to get in the castle itself, find Marian, speak with her, and then we have to work on getting her out of there."

John spoke up in his deep, bear-like voice, "I heard that Gisborne recieved over fifty lashes a couple days ago for not bringing you back with him. The Sherriff has ordered that nobody is to attend to him. With wounds like that, I do not think that he will be a problem."

Robin nodded, "Good, that's one less monkey we have to deal with. Let's just hope that the Sheriff does not catch a whif of our foresty hides when we intrude on his little castle." He turned to Will and grinned, "Now start working on that plan. What do you need?"

Will thought and then relayed the items with a great consistency, "John, we will need to steal a cart. Djaq, I will need you to take some potato sacks and sew them up into a thick blanket covering. Robin, we will need rope made. I myself will work on some light weight weapons to carry with us."

Much looked around awkwardly, "Amd what about me, huh, Will? Tell me what I can do."

Will looked nervous, "Um, you can overlook the preceedings."

"Overlook the preceedings," Much shouted indignantly as everyone else chuckled, "Is that all I am to you? As a memeber of this gang I deserve to help out with-"

Much was carrying on so that Robin barely heard what Will said. Will repeated, "Mushrooms." Much stopped and looked at him, "I will need mushrooms."

Much threw up his hands in disgust before gathering several baskets and setting out to pick mushrooms. Everyone else clapped Will on the back before they headed out to do their bidding.

Robin, Much, and John had left the camp, leaving Will and Djaq behind. Will watched her from where she sat sewing up thick pieces of burlap. He himself was sitting up against a tree, whittling arrows and staffs that they could take. He looked down at the stick he was carving when he heard her shout in pain. His heart raced teribly and he rushed over to her.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

Djaq held out her finger, "I pricked my finger."

Will blew out a sigh as he watched the short trickle of blood flow from the wound.

Djaq chuckled and then began to try and find something to wrap around her cut.

Will tore away a piece of his own tunic and at protests from Djaq, he raised up his hand to silence her. He then took her finger in his hands and began to bandage it. His hands were coarse and rough, but they were warm and made Djaq shiver in want. Will finished all too soon but to Djaq's suprise did not return to his work. He held her finger and stroked it softly, feeling her cool, fine skin against his won. Djaq gasped at the contact which made both of them look up at each other in suprise. Will started to stop and was about to release her finger when she stared with intensity at him and almost pleaded, "Please," she hesitated and then blushed, "Don't stop."

Will's eyes filled with suprise but he did as she asked and again began to methodically stroke her index finger as he watched her gleaming eyes stare back at him. He shivered as she grasped his other hand and moved it to her waist. He looked down at the ground, seeking to hide his blush. When he looked back up, he realized that she had moved closer to him. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and raised his face to look up at her. She did not linger there but with little hesitance crashed her lips down onto his. This Will Scarlett, who was now scared, joyous, and suprised, had always been slow, careful, and quiet.. so much so that it suprised Djaq deeply when he did not keep their kiss simple and sweet. Almost instantly his hand had snaked around her waist pulling her on top of him. His tongue was the first to wind its way into her mouth as he kissed her with such a fervor that would shake mountains, Djaq found herself become weak with emotion. She took strands of his hair in her fingers as she pressed her curved chest against his own muscled one. She was the first to break from the kiss, taking in enough air to bring her lips down to his again, but their kisses were not long. Now she kissed his lips, laying on them quick but passionate pecks. She moaned as he moved his head to plant a kiss on her cheek and then she gasped as he ardently layed several kisses on her neck. She scraped at his back as a sense of deep pleasure coursed through her lower stomach. She buried her face in his neck and took in his scent, a scent of wood and air, a scent which she loved. But then time seemed to stop and then play all to quickly as Will quickly backed away and Djaq looked at him curiously.

"Will?" she asked with concern.

"Djaq, we can't. This," he motioned between them, "Is completely wrong and I am sorry."

She shook her head as tears formed in her eyes, "No, Will, it is I who should be sorry. I kissed you first."

Will chuckled, "And that was the best thing that has ever happened to me. But you don't know what you do to me. You produce such a mass of desire that I almost cannot control. It is dangerous for us to give in."

Djaq gasped.

Will looked away and walked to the tree, sitting down and beginning to whittle on his piece of branch.

Djaq sat down too and began to sew, being reminded of their kiss as she looked down at her bandaged finger, "Perhaps you are right." she said more to herself than to him, "We must get this finished so that we can help Marian."

Later that afternoon would have found a cart covered in burlap sack being driven across the bridge to the castle by two men, one burly and the other with a thick row of stubble across his chin. Both wore large hats that covered most of their faces. A guard at the gate walked up to them.

"What is in here?"he asked gruffly.

The smaller man replied in a low tone, "It is a load of mushrooms that we are takin' to the market."

The guard suspiciously lifted a corner of the sack up to reveal a large pile of mushrooms. He stared back at the two drivers and then back down at the fungi. With a wave of his hand he let them pass underneath the large gate, and for the uncountable time Robin Hood and his gang passed into the courtyard of the castle. John, the burly driver, drove them over to an enclosed alley near the market where Robin then pulled back the burlap and helped all the rest of his gang out of the cart, stumbling over mushrooms as they went. They grabbed the staffs and arrows that Will had made. Much grumbled as someone stepped on his foot.

"Will, next time make sure that the cart is bigger. It was crammed in there!"

Will said matter-of-factly, "Well, if I did, then it wouldn't pass as a mushroom cart would it?"

Much's face went red, "Then, let's haul something different than mushrooms."

Robin appeared from around the corner where he had been keeping a look out. "Alright, Much and John, you pass out those sacks of gold to our daily rounds." John retrieved the gold from underneath a pile of mushrooms. "Will and Djaq, we go into the castle. Keep far behind me, so as we don't attract attention, and ward off any threats. John, in twenty minutes meet us back here at the cart. We may have to abandon the cart if we are detected, but we should have Marian."

Much patted Robin on the shoulder, "Good luck."

Robin turned and pulled a cloak over his head. He could sense Will and Djaq keeping pace with him from behind, clothed in hooded cloaks as well. Robin looked around and when he saw that nobody was noticing, he made a run for the side of the castle where a door into a tower lay in a shadowed part of the courtyard. He tried to open it but it was locked. Exasperatingly, he waved Will and Djaq over and Will quickly began to brake the lock with his axe.

"So much for keeping behind you," Djaq mumbled.

When the lock had been successfully broken, Robin and the two others rushed through the door and ran up the stairs. Robin knew this castle inside and out and he knew exactly where Marian's room was. He led the way through the corridors and halls. Two guards appeared from behind the corner, too late for the three to hide. Robin quickly thrust his dagger into one while Will struck the other in the nose, knocking him unconcious.

They ran faster, making up for lost time. They sped around a corner into another corridor only to find their traitorous Allan a-Dale a couple yards down the hall trying to get into another room. He saw the fast movement and turned around with a suprised look just as Robin nocked an arrow to his bow.

"Well, well," Robin said tauntigly, "Lovin' the look, Allan. That black goes along with your traitorous mind quite well. Now you are a mini Gisborne."

Allan chuckled and then his face went stern, "I told you, I never wanted to leave. Look, I had not choice, alright. Giz, he-"

Will interrupted him, "Everything is a choice, Allan!"

Robin breathed angrily and then looked up at Allan, "Look, I don't have time for this. I need to find Marian. Now if you would excuse me-"

He started walkin toward Allan, bow raised.

Allan held his dagger tight, "Marian? What for?"

Djaq followed Robin, "That is none of your concern."

"Oh, how I missed your funny little voice, Djaqie," Allan teased.

Will stepped closer to her and gave Allan an angry stare, "Her name is not Djaqie, and I think her voice is beautiful," he looked softly at Djaq as she smiled shyly.

Allan felt uncomfortable and turned his gaze back to Robin who was now only a few feet away, "Marian, you say? Well, if you go to her room, you aren't finding her." Robin stared at him curiously.

"And why not?"

Allan shrugged his shoulder as he jolted backwards, Robin forcing him against the wall, "Where is she, Allan?" he demanded.

Allan pushed him away and then stared at the group pleading with them in his eyes. He finally gave up and said, "She's in the dungeon," Robin breathed in sharply, "She got put in jail by the Sheriff for helping Giz out. Something about him not supposed to be getting help with his whip lashes. Anyway, she was just put in their this morning. The Sherrif was right mad at her." He put up his hands, "Look, that's all I got for you and I'm not being funny, but you did not get that from me." He walked away. Djaq was about to pursue him but Robin stopped her.

"No, Djaq. We need to get down to the dungeons now."

They ran toward the dungoen, making confusing twists and turns, running down stairs and running upstairs, until they made it to the entrance. The jailor recognized them immediately but Will quickly knocked him out and took his keys. They began searching the cells for Marian.

Meanwhile, Marian and Guy had sat in their little cell, shackled to a wall, listening to nothing but their breathing. Guy had looked over at Marian, still weak from his wounds.

"Marian," he had breathed, "I am so sorry. I have gotten you into this," Marian tried to shush him softly but he kept on talking, "If you had not helped me, you would have been safe."

"What was I to do?" Marian asked with an arch of her eyebrows, "Leave you to die?"

"Well, now you might die for that mistake."

Marian dragged herself over to him and cupped his head in her hands, "I wasn't about to leave you. You've done so much for me. You have been kind to me-"

"I have been a monster," Guy retorted.

Marian continued, "But I could not let you die, not when I could do something to stop that." Guy looked up at her and traced the curve of her ear.

" I am sorry, for what I have done, for what I am, for what I have gotten you into. You do not deserve this." Marian choked back tears.

"I do not mind, this cell is actually quite cozy."

Guy chuckled lightly and then his face went dark, "But you will die."

Marian trailed her hands down his shirt, "Then we will die together."

Guy forcefully cupped her ear and pushed her up against the cell bars. He, as best as he could, held her there and faced her. She looked nervous.

He asked her huskly, "Do you really love me?"

Marian hesitated and stuttered before letting out a squeak of an answer, "I believe it is too early for me to answer that. These feelings, they are- they are new and something I have never felt before. But, I do-" she traced his lips with her fingers, "I do like you, Guy of Gisborne."

Guy smiled and sighed, choking back tears, "But how can you ever learn to love a monster?" He relaxed his arms.

Marian gently pushed him against the cell bars and then laid her head on his chest, one hand wrapped around his back, the other held over his heart, "Because I have faith that you can be a good man. I know that there is still good in you."

Guy smiled with comfort and then wrapped his hand around hers, holding her tightly against him. He placed a kiss in her sweet-smelling hair and they sat there in silence.

Marian began to awaken from slumber when she heard a groan from the jailor, the rattle of keys, and the sound of running footsteps down the stone corridor.

She felt Guy tense and hold her closer to him, listening intently. The joy that fluttered her soul when Robin appeard from behind a corner was unexpressional. Robin opened the door to their cell with his keys and rushed over to Marian.

He smirked, "This is a rescue." Marian smiled back and then she stared at him when his face went dark. He quickly masked it and she realized that Gisborne was still holding her. She heard him growl softly and hold her tighter in defense. She knew he did not trust this outlaw and it almost made her smile to be held so protectively by him. She wondered whether Robin would have ever held her like that. Robin knelt down beside her and swiftly sought to unlock the shackles around her ankles. He looked up and acknowledged Gisborne and for the first time truly grasped the fact that his Marian was in the arms of this monster. Marian unwound her arms from around Guy's body and Robin helped her up with gentleness. He took her hand and led her toward the door.

"Come, we haven't much time," She was at least relieved to find that he had seemed to forget that Gisborne had held her but she was still troubled. She pulled at him, drawing him to a stop, just as he had stepped out of the cell.

She whispered forcifully, "Aren't we going to free Guy, too?"

Gisborne looked up in suprise as Robin looked at her with a suprised look on his facial features.

"Guy, is it?" He toyed with her. Marian fidgeted and told him that that was not the point. "Marian," he said pointedly, "He is a traitor, murderor, and a monster. We can't trust letting him out of this cell."

She angrily argued, "He is not an animal to be caged! Please, won't you let him go?" She hit a pleading note in her tone that Guy still did not yet understand.

He heard Robin sneer and then reply, "We are not letting him out, Marian! The gang is waiting, we must get to them!" He tugged at her arm but she held back strongly.

"I am not leaving without him!" She said defiantly and grabbed the keys from Robin's hand. She quickly ran over to Guy and began to unlock his fetters. She gave him a reassuring, half-shy smile which she knew Robin would not see because it was too dark. She gave his hand a squeeze before she helped him up off the ground, careful to avoid hurting his wounds.

He still held her hand and looked at her tenderly, "Thank you," she blushed and looked back toward the gang who were growing impatient, "You saved my life—again." Marian squeezed his hand again before Robin impatiently and somewhat jealously grabbed Marian's other arm and pulled her along.

"Goodbye, Gisborne!" Robin called with anger. Gisborne looked around stupily as they walked away from him. Marian looked back with worry in her eyes and forced Robin to stop again. He faced her and with great irritation asked, "What is it now, Marian?"

Marian said matter-of-factly, "Gisborne is a marked man, he cannot stay here! The Sheriff will kill him!"

Robin grabbed her by the shoulders, "Then, he will get what he deserves!"

Marian pushed him away and ran to Guy, grabbing his hand, "If he stays, I stay!"

"Why are you doing this, Marian?" Robin said with hands on his hips.

Before Marian could answer, Gisborne said to her, "You go ahead with Hood. He is right, I will get what I deserve, but you must not die because of me."

Tears strolled down Marian's cheek and he tenderly wiped them away. She choked on a sob, "I will not leave you. Not when you need someone to be there for you, to help you. I could never do that." Guy looked pleadingly at Robin. Djaq spoke up from behind him.

"Robin, we don't have time for this. John and Much have already been waiting for ten mintues."

Robin sighed as he thought. He looked up at Marian and Guy, "He can come with us," he began to follow Will and Djaq down the corridor as he shouted back, "But he leaves when we get to the camp!"

Marian and Guy smiled at each other before following the others, Marian holding Guy's hand to give his weak self strength. A light and happy feeling welled up inside her very soul as they met up with Much and John who were very suprised ot see Gisborne with them, and they ran out of the gates together...back to to Sherwood Forest.


	7. Chapter 7

They arrived back to Sherwood Forest with very little problem. Of course this was no suprise, the Sherrif's guards were stupid after all! Much to everyone's suprise, Robin stopped at a large evergreen and then spun around on his heel. He walked straight toward Gisborne and before Guy knew what was happening, Robin laid a punch to his temple. Guy fell to the ground unconscious and marian began to hout at Robin.

"What was that for?" She asked hotly.

Robin smirked with amusement, "Well, we can't very well be havin' him know where the camp is, now can we, marian?"

marian shook her head fiercely as Will and John presumed to lift Gisborne off of the ground and carry him as if he was a baby.

"You think he would betray us?" Marian asked with amazement and Robin looked at her, suprise at her amazement flooding his feautures.

"You know he would, Marian!" he began to walk in the direction of camp and everyone began to follow him. Marian began to stomp behind him.

"He wouldnt betray me!" She said as she ran up to Robin.

He just growled in response, "It would not be the first time!" Marian gasped before she shut her mouth and proceeded to follow Robin and the gang back to the camp.

Back at the camp:

Gisborne lay in a heap on the floor, the gang had mercilessly just dumped him there. He had let out a moan but had not awakened yet. Marian had squealed at John and Will for being so foolish.

"After all, he still is wounded from his lashes," she said bending down to examine them. Before she had the chance, Robin spoke up:

"I have often wondered that Marian," at questioning glances he often continued, "You see, I heard that the Sheriff ordered that nobody at all was to help Gisborne. If that is the case, he would not have survived, or at least, he would not be in such good shape already. How do you suppose that is?"

marian fumbled for an answer.

Robin continued, "You see, Allan said something quite interesting yesterday. At first i thought he was just being his lying self but when I saw you in the same cell as gisborne scheduled for death beside him, I realized Allan must have been telling the truth. Did you help him, Marian?" When Marian did not reply, he ran up to her and placed his hands on her cheeks forcefully, "Did you help him?!" he shouted. Marian began to tremble, this headstrong and defiant girl, for she had never seen Robin like this before. John came up and stood beside Robin and placed his large hand on Robin's shoulder.

He whispered forcefully, "Robin, stop!" But when Robin did not let go, he pulled him back away from marian. He turned to he adn asked gently, "Are you alright?" For lack of breath, she was only able to answer yes.

Robin only looked at her once before shaking his head. Then, he took off out of the camp and away until he could no longer be seen by his gang.

After Robin had gone, Marian was able to stop the tremors coursing through her body and her face became its normal color again. She walked over to the sleeping Guy and turned him over on his stomach. She lifted up his shirt and a huge gasp escaped her lips. Blood had soaked through the linen and had begun to stain his shirt. It took all of her control to keep her voice level as she called Djaq over. Djaq examined Gisborne's back with a stern expression and then motioned to Will,

"I will need hot coals, water, a pot, some of my bay leaves over there." Will rushed off to do her bidding and she turned to marian's worried eyes, "His wound is infected. It must be cauterized."

"is it dangerous?" marian asked steadily.

Djaq sighed, "many times if a wound is infected, the person will die in a couple days if not treated." She smiled, "But I think we have caught in just in time. It is not threatening his life."

marian grinned with happiness until she became thoughtful, "But that medicine- the medicine that you showed me how to make- I used it. Wouldnt that clean the wound?"

Djaq nearly laughed as she shook her head, "No, that is just for pain. For a wound to be rid of its infection, it must be cleaned with boiling hot water," Just then Will came over and set her supplies in front of her. Djaq began to boil the water in the pot by placing the hot coal into the water.

"Wont that hurt him?" marian asked worriedly.

Djaq shook her head, "It may sting a little but I am giving him this," she held u a vial and began to our a drop into Guy's mouth, "There. Where he is now, he can only feel the echo of pain."

marian placed a hand on Djaq's shoulders, "Thank you," she looked up at the rest of the gang, "But now I must find Robin." John looked a bit nervous and asked if she wished that he come too.

Marian only shook her head, brown locks crowning her face, "No, I must go alone. Besides, he will be calm now." John did not look convinced but he let her pass his great bulk and she too took off in the direction that Robin had gone.

Underneath an oak tree, overlooking a valley:

Marian quietly approached the place where she knew Robin often went to be alone and to relieve the stress of running a band of outlaws. Sure enough she found him, resting against the trunk of a large oak tree, overlooking a tremendous valley. She approached him quietly but he still heard her for all her stealth.

"What is it, marian?"

marian abandoned her stealth and walked up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder, "I remember this place. It is still so beautiful," she said as she ran her eyes over the blowing grass and the sunlit sky. She could faintly see the far away color of flowers hidden in the grass.

"Do you really remember this place?" He asked as he turned to face her, face inches from hers.

Marian only nodded, "This was where we had our first kiss."

Robin sighed and a smile crept on his face, "Yes, we had our first picnic down there." he turned so that they could both look down at the valley. He pointed to a spot by a shady willow tree. "I remember, you made the best sandwich I ever had," he chuckled, "And then you began to run in the grass. At first i was wondering how you could have been so childish."

marian intervened wit a shy smile, " I was only fourteen, and you, sir, were only sixteen," Robin chuckled and continued.

"You didn't let me finish. I also remember seeing you there. Your cheeks were rosy, your brown hair flew behind you, loose and wild, your smile radiated from you, that green dress fell in folds around you. I decided then on that you were the most beautiful creaure I had ever seen."

marian blushed, "Yo began to chase me. I remember, but I didnt mind. Any other boy could have chased me and I would have hated it, but not you." She ran her fingers through his hair, " And you caught up to me, and you snaked your hands around my waist," Robin then wrapped his arm snugly around her waist, "And you pushed me to the grass, completely by accident," they both chuckled. "I remember, you were lying over me."

"And I brushed past a lock of your long brown hair," Robin broke in. he leaned toward her more, "And I sought those soft, red lips that I had desired for so long, and then I claimed them as my own." Marian had no choice but to wrap her arms around Robin's neck, if for nothing else but comfort. "marian, I am so sorry for today. I suppose i was just jealous. A foolish man in love, jealous at a man who you in turn would e foolish to love," Robin brought his lips down to hers and as his top lip just brushed hers, mariaan startedly pulled back.

Robin looked suprised, "What is wrong?" he asked worriedly.

Marian took his hand, "Oh it is nothing," she gave him a reassuring smile, "Only yo startled me is all."

"Startled you?" RObin asked confusedly. Then, he shrugged, "Ah well, they cant always be perfect." he wraped his arm around her shoulders, "Let's get back to the camp, its late," he said tenderly. Marian smiled softly and let him lead her, all the while thinking how she would rather it was Guy on her side, and worrying because that is what she thought.

Back at the Camp:

The gang looked relieved when they saw marian and Robin walk back into the camp, his arm around her thin shoulders. John chuckled good-naturedly and much cheered. Marian and robin blushed at the attention before marian looked around and noticed that something was wrong.

"Where is Djaq?" She asked nervously.

John stepped forward and sighed, "In the room over there," he motioned toward a doorway with ainsgle blanket cover over it.

Marian walked towards it and then said without so much as blinking, "And Guy?"

John again motioned to the door with a nod of his head, "We thought he would be more comfortable on a bed than on the ground."

Marian nodded calmly and then Much spoke up, stuttering and worriedly flitting his eyes from her to Robin to John, "Right. Because there is nothing wrongg. Everything is under control and you need not worry."

Marian's eyes widened and she stared at John, "What is wrong, John?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," Robin spat, "Is that that traitorous scum is in my bed!"

John looked apologetically, "Well, you weren't here and we couldnt have him out in the forest air, could we?"

"I dont see why not, John," Robin said pointedly.

"because, if we didn't, he would be worse off-"

Robin laughed, "is he in that bad a shape after recieving sixty lashes. He's so proud I would have thought he could have born more. What, John, is he so bad off that he is going to die?" Robin scoffed.

Marian cringed at the word and spoke softly to Robin, "Robin, he needs your bed. John is right. This air is not good for his condition and it is breezy. Please, it will only be for awhile until he recovers."

Robin still looked stern but his eyes softened towards her. He nodded, "Alright. But he leaves once he is healed."

Marian nodded, "Agreed," she turned to John, "May I go in to see him?"

John moved away from the door and allowed her to lift up the blanket and go into the room. He blanket fell behind her. Much went back to his cooking, Robin sharpened his arrowheads, and John lay down to take a nap, snoring to wake the dead.

When marian was inside the room she was suprised at how light it was. Sunlight screened through the cracks in the stick-made walls and through the straw-thatched roof. Two oil lamps also burned brightly. Will sat next to a small fire, cleaning several metal instruments that Marian presumed belonged to Djaq. He looked up as she walked in, let a faint smile cross his lips, and then returned to his work. Marian's eyes flitted to where Robin's bed lay. On that bed lay a feverish Guy of Gisborne. Her heart melted for him at that very moment. Djaq looked at her steadily from where she sat on a chair next to the bed. She lay there, patting Guy's sweaty head with a damp cloth before she motioned for marian to come nearer. Marian did so and sat on the bed beside Guy. She gently stroked his hand and then with a motherly tenderness and felt his forehead. It was hot and feverish. She looked inquiringly at Djaq.

"I was able to cauterize the wounds and clean them thouroughly. That is no longer the issue," she said quietly as if the littlest sound would threaten their lives.

Marian looked back down at Guy, "Then what is wrong?"

Djaq sighed and placed a new cloth on the sleeping man's head, "he lost very much blood, I am afraid. His body has been drained of its vital fluids. He needs rest and lots of it."

"is there nothing else we can do?" Marian asked urgently.

Djaq only shook her head, "i wish there was but I have done all that I could."

Marian understood and said so, "Will he die?" She clutched Guy's feeble hand for support but did not find any.

"We must pray to your God and Allah that he will not. But he is strong. He will fight for you," Djaq smiled softly as marian looked at her, confused about her words. Djaq squeezed her free hand before getting up. She motioned to Will to come with her and together they left.

Marian watched as the blanket fell behind them and she caught a quick glance of Robin's eyes watching hers. She fixated her eyes on Guy's profusely sweating body. He began to shiver but he continued to sweat. Marian reached for a blanket and lay it over him. She then sat down in the chair beside his bed and grasped his clamy hand in her soft one. This strong marian, a marian who did not believe in showing weakness, who always looked for a ray of sunshine, who never let herself get down, found that she could not stop the tears from seeping from underneath her eyelids. She cried quietly so as not to disturb the gang. She could not help but smirk at the awkwardness of Robin finding her crying by Guy of Gisborne's side. She knew that that would never do. And so she sobbed into Guy's heavily rising chest. Into the night she stayed by his side, with only the light of the lamp to brighten her night. She slept there in the chair and the next morning would have found her in that chair, the muscles in her neck cramped from straining, her cheeks red with crying, and her eyes puffy with lack of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! If you have any ideas on what I should do next, I cannot guarantee that I will use them, but send them via Private Message. Also dont forget to RATE & REVIEW! They make me veerrryyyy haapppyyy! :)))))**

**Also thanks to MaidMarian17 for all of your feedback and support! It means a lot!**

Robin came in later that morning with an apple. He handed it to the grateful Marian who proceeded in devouring it as far as she could to the core. Robin just watched and then she looked up at him apologetically.

"I am sorry. But I have not eaten for two days. Prison food is not necessarily the most delicious."

"I did not say anything," Robin smirked.

Marian half-grinned in her exhaustion, "But you did not have to," Robin affectionately stroked her cheek before his gaze grew deeper.

"You look unwell."

"I am just tired is all," Marian replied.

Robin's face grew stern, "Perhaps you should sleep in a bed out doors rather than in this chair. You will be more comfortable."

Marian stood up, "No, someone needs to watch him," she motioned to Guy, "And I dont think I could sleep even if I tried."

Robin's gaze finally fell on Gisborne in his bed beside him. He kept his gaze on Gisborne as he whispered, "So, you've been losing sleep over him, this—- monster?"

Marian felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Ive never seen you like this, Marian. Prepared to lose sleep—over him, when once you would have loved to insult him. You have not eaten—because you have been staying by his side, when once you would have given anything to be away from his repulsive figure. And I cannot figure out why, unless-" he broke up and quickly looked back up at Marian, "You were to love him," he said as recognition dawned in his eyes.

Marian had known this time would come but she did not think it was so soon. But she could not let Robin discover that she did have feelings for Guy, however small they were, until Guy could defend himself. He was still weak and defenseless and Robin did not know what he would do to his enemy if he knew that she possessed small feelings for him.

"Robin," she said very calmly as she walked up to him and buried her face in his neck, "I love you, you know that. Its just that Guy-he- I feel indebted to him." At a scoff from Robin she continued, "I know it sounds silly but I fear he would not be in this mess if he had not brought me home in the first place. As silly and childish as it may sound to you, it is not silly or childish to me. I feel this obligation to him and I intend to see it through."

"Marian," Robin smiled back and softly clutched her cheeks in his hands. He knelt down to kiss her but then the blanket flap rose up and in walked Djaq and Will. Will embarassedly averted his eyes and walked over to the metal implements he had left yesterday. He busied himself inspecting their cleanliness. Djaq, however, kept her gaze on Robin and Marian who had removed themselves from their embrace and who now stood next to Gisborne beside the bed.

"Sorry," she mouthed with a grin, "Now, how many times has he woken up?" She fixed her gaze on Marian.

Marian looked confused, "Awake? But he has not woken up."

Djaq raised an eyebrow in worry, "You mean at all?" Marian shook her head and Djaq rushed over to Guy. She raised one of his eyelids and peered at his eye. She then placed her ear at his chest.

Marian became worried, "What is it?" She nearly fainted when Djaq struck Guy on the cheek very hard.

Djaq was almost frantic but was keeping calm very well, "His body is shutting down. Will!" Will appeared by her side, "I need basil, water, a little bit of wine if we have any, and the leaves of the hibiscus plant," Djaq began to peel off Gisborne's sweat-soaked shirt and check his vital organs.

"Wait, what does that mean? 'Shutting down'?" Marian asked nervously as she grabbed the shurt from Djaq's fast working hands.

Djaq did not look up from her work, "It means just what it says. All of his vital organs are shutting down and he can no longer feel, see, or hear. He will experience trouble breathing if his lungs shut down, which is why I need Will," she shouted for the carpenter again and he fumbled in. She walked over to the table where he had placed the things and began to grind the basil in her hands. She then added water and the wine and ground it into a green, odorous paste. She poured it into a cup and then added more water so that it would wash down easier. She lastly dropped two hibiscus leaves into the mixture and Marian was amazed as she watched them both dissolve.

"Is he dying?" She could not help but ask.

Djaq did not answer but rushed over to Gisborne, "Hold his nose," she ordered and Robin obeyed. Guy's mouth opened for lack of breath and Djaq poured the green liquid into his mouth. Marian rubbed his throat to make him swallow the mixture. Guy's mouth closed and Robin released his nose.

"Now what?" Marian asked impatiently.

"Well, his organs should begin to respond to the basil and hibiscus mixture and they should come back to life," Djaq answered worriedly,

Marian looked at Robin and back down to Djaq, "Why isnt that happening, Djaq? How long does it take?"

"Usually only a couple of seconds. Unless," she placed her ear to his chest and listened, "It was too late to give it to him." She once again inspected his vital organs and then blew out a long sigh. She looked at Marian and shook her head, "I am sorry. He is dead," She hung her head low.

It took Marian several seconds for her to comprehend what Djaq had just said. And when it did she could no longer contain the tears, not for her sake and not for Robin's sake. If nothing else he had been a good friend, not nearly as good a lover, and time with him had been too short. She had shunned him, taunted him, lied to him, and he had kept on pursueing her. He had done evil things but she had brought out the good in him. And now he was dead. Memories flooded in her mind. That time he had bought her that horse, the time he had stabbed her as the Night Watchmen, when she had first kissed him only a week ago, when he had kissed her after she had tended to his wounds. He had asked her one thing, "Do you really love me?" Marian had been scared to answer that, confused of what her feelings were. She had always believed that feelings were there but that Robin Hood ultimately held her heart. And now she finally discovered that she did love him fully, infinitely, and tenderly. And she had never been able to tell him how she felt. She could take it no longer. She burst out into tears. Robin drew her to him and held her there, stroking her brown hair. She clung on to him like he was her anchor and in his safe arms she found comfort, and she let the tears flow from her eyes.

Beside her she heard Djaq shift on the bed in wounded hurt, knowing that she had just lost one of her patients, traitorous though he was. Djaq's head shot up with a look of defiance unable to accept reality. She scooted over to Guy and knelt over him. Raising her fist, she pounded on Guy's chest as hard as she could. Marian looked up from Robin's shoulder with suprise and anger in her eyes, "What are you doing?!" she cried out. Djaq did not answer but lay another blow to Guy's chest. Will rushed over from where he was standing in a dark corner and put his strong hand on Djaq's shoulder. He whispered calmly into her ear,

"Djaq, there is nothing left to do. You said yourself he was gone. You did all that you could," But Djaq would not listen and pushed him away.

"Let me go! By pounding on his chest I am hoping to get his heart started agian. I have seen this practised many times in my country," Marian's face brightened with hope in what Djaq said but after several attempts, Guy did not stir and Marian sought the solace of Robin's arms once again. Djaq placed her cool palm on Marian's cheek, "I am so sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

She turned to leave, Will's arms wrapped gently around her shoulders for comfort. Before the blanket fell, however, movement was heard and then the sound of labored breathing. Marian quickly looked down from the bed and practically leaped to Guy's side.

"Guy! You're alive!" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Guy brusquely pushed her off before he knew what he was doing, "Of course, I am alive!" he growled, "No thanks to that Saracen!" He pointed at Djaq, "Near broke my ribs!" He then fixated his gaze on Marian and smiled, "Told you I'd be fine."

"Liar," Marian said and then Robin walked into Guy's peripheral view and both their faces became as hard as stone.

"Hood," Gisborne growled and raised himself up in the bed.

Ribin crossed his arms over his chest, "Gisborne. Glad to see you're coming to."

Gisborne spat, "I am sure you are, Hood, but dont worry. I will be leaving your precious camp as soon as I have healed well enough." He looked expectantly at Djaq.

"Oh," she said as recognition dawned in her eyes, "You can probably get up in a couple hours, but you will not be ready to leave for a week." Gisborne growled, "You are very weak and will need to regain your strength. I will tell Much to cook you something."

"Thank you," Gisborne said menacingly and then looked back at Marian, "How have you been doing? Are you alright?"

Marian smiled, "I am just fine. And your alive."

Robin again stepped near Marian and helped her up off the bed. He held her arm protectively. Marian knew that he did not trust Gisborne, even around her, "Come, Marian. You heard Djaq, Guy will be up and about in a couple of hours."

Marian took one last look at an envious Guy before the blanket fell once again.

**Later the day:**

Will and John both had allowed Gisborne to wrap his arms around them and they had proceeded to lead him out of that small room out into the forest air of the camp. Gisborne breathed in the smell of the forest and then looked up at the beautiful sky that could be seen through the leaves of the tall oak and maple trees. He smiled at the beauty. He smiled when he saw that familiar brown curled hair and those radiant blue eyes. Marian had channged her dress into a red cotton with a brown girdle and dagger at her hip. The dress accentuated her curves perfectly and Guy sighed in contentment. His smile vanished, however, when he saw that Hood accompanied Marian, his hand grasping hers. They had appeared to just come back from a liesurely walk. Guy growled and allowed John and Will to help him to a chair near the kitchen and the fire pit. Marian looked over at where he sat and rushed over to him.

"You are awake, I see! That is wonderful after being in a bed for so long," she took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze, noticing that he was on his guard and seemed a bit nervous about being in the outlaw's camp, "Hey, you'll be fine," she assured him. She turned when she heard Robin's commanding voice behind her.

"Listen up men—and lasses—there is a shipment of gold heading on the North Road towards Bree. Who's up for some yellow eye-candy, eh?"

John and Will cheered and began to get their weapons alongside Much who stamped out the fire.

Marian walked over to Robin and elected to stay behind, "Someone needs to watch over Guy and I haven't yet told him that I am in league with a band of outlaws," Robin looked serious and nodded, "That is a good idea and I trust you," Marian raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Not to do anything foolish." She hit him playfully and Robin grinned. She resumed sitting next to Guy and Robin cautiously walked over to Djaq who was belting on her sword.

"Djaq, you stay here." At protests from this fierce woman, he glanced over at Guy and Marian, "I want you to keep an eye on them."

"You know Marian. She would never do anything. She loves you."

"I am not worried about her doing anything," Robin sighed, "I am worried about what he would do."

Djaq nodded and understood. She untied her sword belt and resumed sitting in a far corner, grinding some herbs for her medicines.

Once everyone had gone, the camp suddenly became quiet and Marian and Guy did not talk or even look at each other. Djaq kept glancing at them and then suddenly got up, mumbling to herself,

"Dont know what Robin was thinking. Foolish man," she talked to herself as she went into Robin's room to use the comfort of the table and the light of the lamps to make her medicine.

Marian blew out a sigh of relief, "Told you that would break her." Guy smirked in response, "How are you feeling?"

Guy grabbed her hand, "I would prefer not to talk about how I am doing."

Marian clutched his other hand and laid her lips on it, "Well, that is good because we have something to settle," Guy inclined his ear which showed that he was listening, "As you know, it is dangerous for you in this camp. I, in fact, am the only one on your side. You very well know Robin hates you and I am sure it has not escaped your attention that he wants me as his own."

Guy grumbled, "I know you were once engaged. Do you stil love him?"

Marian shook her head, "But that also means that as long as you and I are in the camp that we cannot ever be seen together."

Guy raised his eyebrow, "Thats it?"

"What's it? It will only have to last for a week."

Guy chuckled, "Well, you and I can find ways to sneak off," he eyed her mischievously.

But Marian looked worried, "But should Robin find out?"

"He will probably have to find out your true feelings eventually, like when you leave with me," he smirked at Marian's funny expression, "But I fear I am too weak to fight him if he were to find out now and I think I would crack if I did not get to see you."

"What are you proposing?" Marian asked quizzically but Guy did not answer, "We could sneak off," she put in, "You could go one way and I could go another and we could meet up with one another some place else and then come back by different routes."

"I knew you would think of it eventually!" Guy exclaimed.

Marian frowned, "But Robin is very sly. Dont you think he would suspect?"

"Like I said," Guy kissed her hand and then her wrist, "He will have to find out some time and I would like to spend all the time that I can before he kills me," Guy smirked at his joke.

Marian giggled nervously, "Well, then, I guess it is settled." She looked toward the blanket through which Djaq had gone, "I will be back. I must speak to Djaq." Guy nodded, allowing her to go, and Marian walked into the other room, leaving Guy to take a nap.

**Next time:**

**Marian has some girl talk with Djaq, Guy and Robin get into a fight, and perhaps a little adorable OCC between Guy and Marian at a hidden rendezvous? 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanted to thank you all for your support in reviewing, following, and favoriting. And I am already past 2000 views. I never thought Strange Love would be this popular in such a short time and its all thanks to you and I hope that I will continue to meet your expectations!**

**Hope you love this chapter. Kinda angsty but here it is! 3**

"Ah, you, my boy," a thick voice from a grinning man said to a passing man clad in black. The man stopped and asked whether it was him that the Sheriff was speaking to, "Hm, yes, you were Gizzy's man, weren't you?" Allan nodded, "I hear Gisborne's left the castle."

Allan gulped, "Yes, my lord, he escaped."

The Sherrif smiled and sighed, "And how did he escape?"

"It is being said that Robin Hood," he paused for effect, "Broke him and Lady Marian out of their cell yesterday afternoon."

The Sheriff nodded, "Very good," he praised and Allan beamed, "You know what that makes good ol' Giz then?" Allan was quiet, "That makes him a traitor, my dear boy, a consorter with outlaws."

Allan laughed, "Look, I'm sure he didnt mean it. A rescue party came along and his life could have been saved. I know I woulda taken the chance to escape execution too."

The Sherrif stepped right up to him, face inches away, his voice dropped to a low whisper, "But you like me, don't you? You wouldn't ever abandom me, would you?" Allan, a little frightened, shook his head in reply. The Sherriff seemed pleased and backed away. He clapped his hands, "That is why I am making you my new Master of Arms." Allan's mouth dropped wide open in amazement: he would have wealth, power, formadability, a title.

He bowed low, "Thank you, my lord," The Sherriff chuckled and motioned for him to stand up, "I will not betray you. I will work hard, and fill in ol' Giz's shoes, and-"

The Sherriff interrupted, "Yes, hm, I know you will," The Sheriff walked away, a dark and thoughtful expression on his face.

Meanwhile:

Marian had walked into the small room, still lit with afternoon sun. She noticed that the bed had been made and the bloodied sheets changed. Djaq sat in a chair in front of the wooden table. She had removed several strands of herbs from where they were tied on the cieling and no was grinding them into a bowl with a large rock. Every now and again she would add more water or more herb or some other ingredient to the mix. Marian walked over to her and took a seat in the other chair. Djaq looked up and smiled.

"How is he?" She asked with concern.

Marian smiled, "He is resting now. He will be fine thanks to you." Djaq blushed and Marian continued, "No, I mean it. You saved his life. I don't know what I would have done if-" She stopped and bit her lip. She hoped she had not gone too far.

"If he had died, you would have grieved, then you would have moved on and have married Robin?"

"Yes?" Marian asked inquiring as to what Djaq was implying.

"And now, will you still marry Robin, I wonder."

Marian laughed, "Why wouldnt I?" Djaq sniffed the green paste and added more water, once again grinding with the rock.

"Marian, have I ever told you the story about the two doves and the hawk?" Marian shook her head and Djaq continued, "It is an old story that my people often used to tell. Once there were two doves, beautiful to behold, pure as they were white. They fell deeply in love and became mates. Now this kind of dove only chooses a mate once, and remains with that mate for the rest of its life. They were as happy and content as lovestruck fools could be, until one day a ferocious hawk swooped down upon them in hopes of enjoying a tasty meal. He was about to eat the male dove when he saw the pure, snowy female and something inside him changed. He released the dove he held in his talons and showed mercy upon them both. The female dove eventually grew to love this hawk in her own special way, though it was entirely unnatural and would only produce terrible consequences. But the longer she waited with her mate, the more she realized that she was not satisfied. But she did not wish to shame her flock by mating with an outsider and so she was never fully happy because she could not be with the one she truly loved. This dove, one day while out flying, saw a hunter out in the forest. She willfully flew into his view and allowed the man to shoot her down with an arrow. She died that way, her old lover mourning her and her lover that she could never have despairing until it too died of a broken heart."

Marian wiped the few tears from her eyes, "That is heartwrenching," she sighed, "But why did you tell me this story?"

"This story can just as easily apply to humans too. They can just as easily follow into the same predicament."

Marian nodded exasperatedly, "Yes, I understand that, but why do you tell me this story?"

Djaq let go off her rock and looked up at Marian, staring deep into her eyes, "Then, you can truly say that you do not have feelings for Gisborne?"

Marian gasped as full recognition flooded into her, "I am the dove and he is the hawk."

"And Robin is the mate."

Marian shook her head, "No, I do not like this," she got up out of the chair to leave.

"Forgive me," Djaq called and Marian stopped, "I did not mean to pry or meddle. I just wanted to talk. I thought maybe it would help you. You seem torn and confused."

Marian turned around and faced the Saracen woman, "Is it that obvious that I am as confused and torn as I ever have been in my life?" She sat down again.

Djaq smiled softly, "Only to a woman."

Marian sighed, "I admit, I am so confused. I thought that I could always be happy with Robin, but Guy, he-"

Djaq began to grind again, "He is different?" She offered.

"No, there is something about him. He makes me feel free and special."

"And Robin does not?" Djaq raised an eyebrow.

Marian clasped her hands together, "Oh, I feel I am not explaining this very well. When Guy was thought to be dead, I felt like a part of me died to, like I could not live without him. It was then that I realized that I truly do love him."

Djaq startedly dropped the rock into the bowl, "You love him?"

Marian looked confused, "I thought that that was what you were implying? The whole reason for the story?"

Djaq chuckled, "I knew you had feelings for him but I could never believe that you truly love him. He is-is-"

Marian cut in, "He has done terrible, hateful, evil things, but I have seen a side to him that nobody else has seen. A side that is calm, submissive, kind, giving. The side of him that I fell in love with."

"And what about the brutal side of him?"

Marian seemed desperate, "I can change that. I can make him good, he is not truly lost. I can bring him out of his darkness and into the light. I can make him a better man."

"He is not a quest to be conquered, Marian," Djaq chided softly, "Tell me: would you do that because of your love for him or because you see it as something to defeat and accomplish."

Marian gasped. She had never thought of it before. She thought and then answered, "Because I love him."

Djaq nodded, "Then, your love for him is strong. How do you plan on finally being with one another? And how do you know that Gisborne truly loves you enough to settle down with you?"

Marian sighed, "I know Guy loves me. That soft side that shows, he is so tender and gentle, and affectionate. He has been my only kindness in the castle. He has sought to make me feel as comfortable as possible. I know that he may not be as virgin as I am," at disapproving looks from Djaq she hastily continued, "But I believe he has changed from that path. I hope that he will join with Robin against the Sherrif, perhaps I could convince him. Until then, we will see each other."

Djaq asked, "How?" And Marian told her their plan of sneaking off.

"What of Robin?" Djaq asked cautiously and Marian sighed.

"I do not want to hurt him, but I dont believe he could ever truly face the reailty of Guy and I being in love. This is the only way that Guy and I can be together without Robin knowing."

"But if Robin were to find out, he would be furious. There is no telling what he might do!" Djaq stood up.

"Guy and I are willing to risk the chances. We have missed out on so much together because of my foolishness. We do not want to wait to share our love any longer. I will tell Robin. After all, if Guy decides to leave, I will go with him. Robin will need an explanation. And if Robin finds out beforehand, then we will face it and damn the consequences."

Djaq shook her head, "That is reckless thinking and behaviour."

Marian stood up, hugged Djaq tight, and then walked over to the door. The sound of several familiar male voice filtered through the blanket. She turned back to Djaq who was following close behind her, "I believe that in love, one is only reckless."

Marian smiled as Robin approached her and wrapped his arms tightly around her. She hugged him back, looking over at Guy's disapproving eyes. She only gave him a warning glare before pulling away from Robin and kissing his cheek.

"Are you alright?" he asked tenderly.

"Of couse I am. Why wouldnt I be?" Marian asked with a grin.

Robin shook his head, "Never mind," he wrapped his arm around Djaq, "I see you've been talking to Djaq."

Djaq answered, "Yes, we finally had time to catch up. I am glad."

Robin muttered to both Marian and Djaq, "It is better than you speaking to Gisborne over there."

Marian's blood boiled but she managed to keep it under control. She once again fixated her eyes on Robin who had begun to give orders to the group.

"Listen up, men—and ladies," he added embarassedly, "Who is with me in gathering up some supplies for dinner? It is still only around noon and I would prefer not to have Much cook us up acorns again."

Much agitatedly began to stutter, "Well, if you would all help me gather food for dinner instead of gallavanting around the forest, perhaps we would eat better."

Robin grinned and clapped Much on the back, "Sure, we'll help you, just acorns are not your speciality." The whole gang erupted in laughter except for Guy who stared uncomfortable and defensively from his corner. "John and Much, you will go together and try to find whatever that is edible that does not fall from oak trees. Will and Djaq, you two will go together, while me and Marian head south to find something edible."

Guy's head shot up and for the first time since getting out of bed he spoke aloud, "Marian? Why would Marian help you outlaws?"

Marian sucked in her breath but Robin was the one who spoke, "Because, Gisborne, she works with us now," at Guy's hurt expression, he continued, "She has always helped us consort against you and the Sherrif. She is one of the gang," he wrapped his arm around Marian but she forcefully pushed him away.

"And why would you tell him that?" she spat hotly as Guy walked off weak and stumbling into the forest.

"I was just 'avin a little fun," he grinned.

Marian huffed before she took off after Guy. Robin sighed angrily and began to walk after her, but Djaq put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "No, let her go and speak with him. She has much to explain to him because of you."

Robin spun around, "This is my fault? He had to know sooner or later."

"But you should have let her tell him. After all, it was her problem. He is weak and that is something that he should not have heard. He should not even be going out into the forest!"

"Well, with Marian with him, I am sure he will be fine."

Djaq only shook her head exasperatingly, "Men," she muttered under her breath before reaching for her sword.

Robin walked over to Much and John, "I guess I am hunting with you smelly lot today," he tried to sound jovial but Djaq could tell that what she had said was sinking in and that Robin was beginning to contemplate it. She motioned to Will who was armed with bow and arrow and they went east while the others went south.

"Where to?" She asked as they tried to tramp quietly through the falling leaves of the forest.

Will stopped and thought, "Perhaps near the pond? Maybe some animals will come down for a drink since it's starting to get warm out."

Djaq nodded and they set off in the direction of the water. They had not talked about the kiss since it had happened and whereas it had not ruined any part of their friendship, they were not as open with one another since it had happened. And as so, they remained lost in thought, watching for animals, not speaking to one another until they got down to the clear and glistening pond.

"Do we wait near the pond or back here behind some trees?" Will asked thoughtfully to himself.

Djaq put in, "I think we should go down there. Besides, I am thirsty and need a drink."

Will nodded and grinned, "Alright, then it is decided." He knocked an arrow into his bow while Djaq drew her sword and then they proceeded to make their way down the hill towards the water. Mid-way down hill, Djaq put her hand out to stop Will and pointed to the edge of the pond where a young buck stood lapping up water. Will very carefully raised his bow and was about to shoot when his foot snapped a twig underneath him. In seconds, the buck had become aware of them and had taken off running. Will had released his arrow but it had fallen into the water. They could both see where it was and Djaq huffed, "Well, we cannot just leave it. That is a complete waste of an arrow."

Will nodded and began to roll up his pants and take off his shoes. Djaq stopped him, "No, I will go in after it."

Will shook his head, "You dont have to. I lost it," But Djaq had already started down the hill. She took one step into the clear water and then another and another, towards the far left center of the pool. She got nearer and the water was up to her knees. Another step and it was a little above and it did not get any higher than that. She grabbed the arrow and threw it triumphantly out of shore. Will found it and placed it in his quiver. He turned to walk back up the hill to find somewhere else to hunt but then he noticed that the Saracen woman was not following him, in fact she was still in the water, "Arent you coming out? Plenty of day light left to find food."

Djaq gleamed and shook her head, "No, the water feels good on my legs. It is warm and humid out."

"I think you should come and we should resume finding something to eat. I am already starting to get hungry."

Djaq grinned and began to swirl her hands around in the water. Playfully she said, "If you want me to come out, then you will have to come in and make me!"

Will smiled, "Not a bad idea. It is warm and you," he pointed to her, "Are getting on my nerves," he rolled up his pants again and then proceeded to take off his shirt and lay it on the grass. Djaq gasped as she saw his tight muscular chest and arms. She watched his every movement as he stepped into the water and made his way toward her. She giggled and began to move away from him but he was too fast for her and he quickly had his arms around, her kicking and laughing, him spinning her around before taking her back out of the water bridal style. Djaq laughed and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Will became stiff but he continued walking and only carefully wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. He got them both out of the water and then lay Djaq on the forest floor, him still bending over her. She looked up at him with shining eyes and and he ran his hands up her waists to her spread out hands and grasped them.

"Will, please," Djaq whispered, "Just this once."

Will sighed and leaned forward, kissing her very softly and tenderly. It was very different from their first kiss. He was gentle and she could feel him convey all of his thoughts, feelings, and emotions for her in that one short kiss. He did not deepen it, but he kept it simple and when he withdrew, he saw tears trailing down Djaq's cheeks and a smile on her lips. He looked down at the ground before he looked back up at her with an expression that was all tenderness. He helped her up off the ground and then brushed past a lock of her brown hair and cupped her cheek, stroking it softly with his rough carpenter hands. He leaned down once more to lay a kiss to her cheek as his other hand wrapped around her waist and drew her nearer into an embrace. They stood there for a long time in each other's arms, thinking of each other and what they wished to become but never could be. They both knew that to love in a forest was foolhardy and a warrant for disaster. They would become each other's weaknesses, which against the Sherrif, could not be aloud. They would slow down the gang and it would distract them from their mission to protect Nottingham, England, and at large, King Richard the Lionheart. They knew all of this and more by unspoken agreement. And Djaq cried into Will's neck for what could not be, even as it felt so right. And he held her tightly to his bare chest, alllowing several tears of anquish to trail down his cheek before he pulled her away and walked back to his shirt, placing it on before he retrieved his bow and quiver. Djaq found her sword that she had dropped and then sheathed it. And, both feeling sorrowful of heart, decided to return back to camp. They walked up the hill and through the forest. Yards before they reached camp, Will reached down and grasped Djaq's hand in his, squeezing it tight. She wiped the dried tears from her eyes and looked up at him. She then turned away and walked ahead of him, pulling the lever to the camp, and rushing inside.

**Awww...poor Will and Djaq. Hope it wasnt too sad or angsty for you guys but I figured it would be more interesting if Will and Djaq could not be in love though they were since Marian and Guy are having trouble being together because of Robin. Hope you enjoyed! Rate and Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this chapter was so short but it seemed like a good place to stop rather than going directly into happenings at the camp. Hope you enjoy! And feel free to cry! /3**

"Guy! Guy!" Marian shouted at the vanishing figure clad in black. He had gotten the head start but Marian was quickly able to catch up to Guy who was limping and growing tired quickly, "Guy, listen to me! Stop!" She squealed in frusteration just as Guy tripped on a tree root and fell to the ground, "Guy!" she cried out in fear. She rushed to him and helped him sit against a log, "Are you alright?" She asked as he began to regain his full consciousness.

He pushed her away brusquely as she held him tight, "I am fine. I do not need your help, you-traitor." He spat. The words tasted morbid in his mouth.

Marian felt deep anguish well up inside her. She longed to tell Guy that it was not true, that she had only ever been faithful to him and him alone. She wanted to embrace him tight and to tell him that Robin never had meant anything to her. Oh, how Marian wanted to say that she had never even desired to lie to him!

"What else have you done?" Guy growled.

"Pardon me?" Marian said, not fully understanding the question.

"How else have you betrayed me?" Marian could hear the deep hurt in his voice which he tried to mask in a stony expression and his dark voice.

Marian shook her head, "I have not." He raised an eyebrow, "No, I have never done anything else against you."

Guy chuckled darkly, "And how am I supposed to believe that that is not a lie? You consorted with Hood and his band of outlaws, fought for King Richard, disobeyed my orders. How am I to know that you did not aid the Night Watchmen too!"

Marian sucked in her breath and sighed fearfully, "I did aid the Night Watchmen," she felt Guy tense even more beside her, "I aided him because I am the Night Watchmen."

Guy startedly turned towards, emitting a groan as he felt pain shoot up his back, "You? The Night Watchmen?" He backed away from her, "Impossible."

Marian began to lift up her shirt and there before him, revealed the scar that he had given her, the scar that had nearly killed her. Guy stumbled backwards and stood up hastily, a worried expression on his face, "I see that I do not know you after all."

Marian felt the tears forming but she would not let them fall. She too stood up, "It is true that I am the Night Watchmen, that I fight for King Richard, that I have warred against you and the Sherrif countless times, that all this time I have been consorting with Robin Hood, feeding him information and spoiling your plans. But I," she continued hastily, "have put that all behind me now."

Guy began to shout, "You—thickheaded woman! You have betrayed me willingly," His voice dropped to a whisper, "Am I to understand that after that day when you kissed me, after you said you had to go back to the Abbey of Kirkley's, that you returned back to the forest—back to Hood?! Am I to understand that when you saved me in the forest, you were really protecting him?"

Marian sniffled, "You are right. I did not ever go to the Abbey, I have lived in the forest all those times. But when I saved you, I did just that. Robin would have surely killed you, and yet I saved you. I felt something change inside of me; I realized I could not see you dead!"

Guy smirked devilishly, "Ye, because I was much too valuable in your plans against the Sherrif," he sighed and then continued, looking weak and dejected. When he looked back up, Marian could see the tears in his eyes, ready to fall, "All this time, you have been betraying me. Even when you confessed to love me, you were helping him! I showed you a gentle side to me, I gave you everything you ever wanted, I helped you, and Marian, I loved you deeply, and you threw that all away so that you could have the satisfaction of trampling me underfoot! So that you could see me woo over you like a lovestruck fool while you knew that you had the upper hand!"

Marian ran towards him and held his face, "Guy, you are right," she said between sobs, "I never appreciated your love. I loved the power and glory of being over you, twisting you around my finger, exploiting your weakness as my strength. But not anymore, Guy. Because, Sir Guy of Gisborne, I love you."

Guy's eyes went tender for but a second before he masked his face in a stern expression once again. He whispered to her, "You are a liar. Nothing you tell me I can trust. You have been consorting with Hood, and yet I wonder even after all this time of confessing that you love me, you were in love with him." He backed away and turned his back to her. He asked in such a quiet voice that she could barely hear, "Do you still love him?"

Marian was taken aback before she began to half-hazardly answer and cry at the same time, "No, no. Once there was a Robin Hood and I, a long time ago, and even up to a couple weeks ago, we were in love. And yet he still loves me, but I am willing to break his own lovestruck heart just to have yours. I dont care for him like that anymore, I thought that I always would," she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched under her touch, "But I have realized that I was wrong, desperately wrong and foolish, to not have paid attention to you and your advances. You must believe me, Guy, I do love you. Robin Hood is truly no more."

Guy shrugged her away and turned back to her, "And how am I to know that that is not another lie? You cannot promise me anything."

"You are right, I cannot promise you anything, and frankly I would not blame you if you did not believe me. All I am asking is that you trust me."

Guy scoffed, "Like I have in the past? You mean nothing to me anymore."

Marian felt the tears run faster and hotter down her flushed skin, "Guy, please don't say that. You do not mean it!"

He began to shout again, "I do mean it!" He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, "Every time I think of Hood holding you, caressing you, kissing you, as I have so long desired to do, I feel this piercing agony in my heart!"

"Guy," Marian winced, "Stop, you are hurting me!"

Guy stared into her pained eyes before relasing her and backing away from her, "You do not speak to me! Robin Hood is yours and you love him. But know this, I am not hurt," he said defiantly holding back tears, "ecause you mean absolutely nothing to me." He turned and began to walk as fast as he could back to the camp.

Marian called him several times but when he did not so much as turn around to look at her, she gave up and fell to her knees on the damp forest floor, the crunching of leaves loud in her ears. She slumped down over her legs and cried hard and long, until her eyes stung and her body shook with exhaustion. She knew that Guy had every right to feel this way, after all she had done, but how desperately she wished to make him understand. She felt ashamed that now she even regretted helping Robin and the King; how she wished that she had stayed in the castle, accepted Guy's advances, fallen in love with him there. Instead, she was tainted with lies, deep and painful lies. She was tainted with the blood if his men, she was scarred by the loss of his love. He had not accpeted her for who she was, but neither had she. She had dug her blade into him and cruelly twisted it. When he had had no love and had found the light of hope for love in her, she had mercilessly snuffed it out.

That passing night was nearly unbearable for two broken-hearted people. Marian had returned, eyes red and puffy, to a laughing group of men who, upon seeing her, had grown quiet and uncomfortable. Djaq had walked up to Marian and had given her a deep, feeling hug.

"Where is Guy?" Marian had found the strength to ask.

Djaq nodded towards Robin's room, "Robin felt bad about putting you through that dilemma. He has given Guy his room to sleep in until he leaves." She looked closer at Marian, "Is everything alright?"

Marian shook her head and wiped the fresh tears in her eyes. She whispered so that no one else would hear, "He has not forgiven me. I have truly lost his love forever."

Djaq hugged her again, "Oh, my dear, have hope. Perhaps, in time, things will be righted," she sighed and felt a single tear fall down as she remembered her own self and Will.

Robin walked up to them and patted Djaq on the shoulder, "May I join in?"

Djaq laughed merrily as Robin stepped in and wrapped his burly arms around Marian. She fell into his soft, warm touch as he caressed her shoulders, "Thank you for giving him your room," she said to his shoulder.

Robin stroked her hair, "I did not do it for him." She looked up, "I did it for you, my love."

Marian smiled before glancing over his shoulder and seeing Guy peering from behind the blanket, the hurt plain on his face. As soon as he saw that she was looking at him, the blanket fell down and he was gone. She saw the nervous glances of Much and John and Will as they watched. She backed away from Robin and spoke to him softly but forcefully, "What can I do to help?"

"You need do nothing."

Djaq spoke up, "Really, Robin, it might be for the best."

He nodded and said, "You can help Much with dinner. I dare say, we could eat a meal cooked by a woman any day."

The rest of the gang laughed except for Marian and Much. Marian was too sorrowful to find happiness, and Much was too irate to even care.

Guy did not come out for supper. Djaq brought it into him. And long into the night, the gang sat around the embers of the fire, feeling the cool forest air on the their necks and listening to the soft cries of Marian who had gone to bed very early indeed.

**Hope You Tremedously Enjoyed! Love you guys! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, this one has a twist, but I think I am finally getting somewhere and the story is FINALLY starting to pick up some speed! Rate and Review please!**

**I dont own any of these characters or BBC Robin Hood, just the idea. If I did, this show would still be going on and everything would not have ended the way it did! :(**

Within only a couple days, Guy of Gisborne was regaining his strength and the functionality of his arms. By the end of the week, Friday that is, his back was almost completely healed. He always needed to be careful about how fast he moved his back, but save for large red scars, it no longer pained him. This, of course, was the signal for him to leave. And he was never more happy to do anything. Staying in the same camp as Robin Hood was almost pure torture, though secretly he had grown to admire the deep sense of comradeship and love amongst the outlaws. But that always sent his mind to another thought: Marian, and he knew that he also needed to leave to get away from her. He regretted not taking her with him, but neither had said a word to each other; neither had even looked at each other, except a few times when they had stared at the other with sorrowful eyes. And so, Robin was kind enough to give Gisborne supplies for the beginning of his journey. He had told them that he was on his way to Bree, but first he wanted to purchase a horse in Nottingham. That had caused a problem because of his lack of money, but Will had one day sneaked him a pouch full of gold coins and Guy had half-smirked.

And so the day came when he said goodbye to all the gang, it was short and simple, everybody understood by mutual concent that nobody would miss Gisborne and he would miss nobody, yet they felt goodbyes were in order, and I half think that they wished to hear at least a thank you, but none came. He fumbly shook hands with Robin and with a short, "Hood," moved on to Will. His eyes softened and he winked at him; Will smiled back. Much and John were next and then Djaq. He put his hands on her shoulders and mouthed the words, "Thank you for everything." Robin felt a little jealousy at not getting the same privilege but Djaq only blushed and grinned. Next came Marian, she lit up when she saw him staring at her, hoping this would be the time of reconciliation, but he just gave her a grim and curt nod before shouldering his pack and heading out of the camp and into the forest.

It felt strange for Gisborne to be alone. He had felt that once he had left the camp, he would feel free and even happy, but his heart still felt like it was weighed down to the ground. He knew that it was because Marian was not at his side, though he would never admit that to even himself, as they had planned. They were supposed to be going off into the woods together, to live happily ever after, but Guy only scoffed, "Happily ever afters truly do not exist." He concentrated on walking and trying to find his way back to Nottingham from there. He was glad Hood had not insisted on blind-folding him and leading him to Nottingham, but he had been right. Guy would never be able to lead enemies to the camp even if he wanted to. He set about finding the little town, a town which had held so many memories of his evil deeds. He took a turn in the direction he believed Nottingham was in, the direct opposite direction of where Knightley hall once stood, where he had burned Marian's home to the ground.

Back at the Camp:

It had been a half hour since Gisborne had left. Will and Robin had gone out on a daily rounds to the outlying villages. Nottingham would be the first place on their list to deliver their gold, and they did so wish that Gisborne would not be there too. Marian sat at the camp in a corner, staring at her hands. Her tears had all been wasted away during the week, she had none left to cry. Djaq went over and tried to talk to her but finally gave up when Marian would only give half-hazard answers to her questions. Much was suprisingly quiet as he busied himself with cleaning his few pots and pans in boiling water. Time passed by when the sounds of footsteps could be heard outside the camp. The alarm had not gone off and everyone grabbed their weapons, even Marian. In burst Robin and Will, just as John emerged from his bunk where he had been snoring peacefully.

"Cant a fellow get any hint of rest around here?" He jested but both Robin and Will's faces were grave.

"What is it, Robin?" Djaq asked.

Robin ran to get more arrows, "Nottingham is being overrun with guards. Everything is being sacked. Food, clothes, supplies, weapons, the whole lot of it. Some huts have already been lit on fire."

"Allan's leading 'em," Will added.

Much frowned, "Allan? He would never do anything like that. Look, I know he has done awful things, but burn Nottingham? Steal from children and defenseless women?"

"Allan is the new Master at Arms, apparently. It seems he has gotten just where he wants to be."

Robin reappeared, "Can we please go?" he looked over at Marian who had barely even looked up, "Do you want to come, Marian? I think you have earned your place in this gang."

Marian's head shot up and her face brightened. She stood up and grabbed her sword, "Let's go put some prinpicks in Allan's guards, shall we?"

Everyone cheered before running out of the camp as fast as they could toward the town of Nottinghamshire.

Somewhere in the middle of the forest:

Guy had stumbled through the forest for almost an hour when he heard the sound of screaming and the smell of wood burning. In hopes of finding any human being, he quickly ran in that direction only to come out on the hill overlooking Nottingham. But what he saw was not what he had expected. Rooftops were aflame. Guards ran in and out of homes, carrying sacks and boxes and belongings. Guy crouched down in a bed of bushes to obseve the going-ons. Men tried to fight the guards but they only succeded in getting knocked out or run through. Children ran about half-hazardly like lost chickens or hid anywhere that they could. The wails of dirty women filled the air. Guy wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he could not leave and he could not help. What was one man supposed to do against twenty? Just then, he heard the clash of swords and a clamor from some alley. Out emerged Robin and his five outlaws trailing behind him, immediately joining in the fight. Guy had not the heart to aid Hood in this fight but he was so genuinely fascinated that he stayed to watch. He watched John deliver heavy blows to two guards running toward him; he marvelled at how Robin shot a man from a distance of more than thirty yards. He watched as the Will Scarlett drove his hatchet into several men blood-thirsty for the fight. He vaguely saw Djaq vanish into a burning hut and emerge with several children whom she returned to their mothers.

And then his eyes were caught by a mass of blowing brown locks and a fierce face with twinkling blue eyes. His heart stopped for a moment as he saw his daring, independent Marian drive her sword mercilessly into a man's heart before attacking another behind her. His breathing stopped when several more men saw her and ran to aid their fellow guards. Soon, she was surrounded on all sides by six guards quickly closing in. Guy looked around: Robin and John were too far off. Djaq could not help. Will was busy himself and Much was on the other side of Nottingham helping several women and their chilldren. Without thinking, he drew his sword and ran down the hill, over the small fence and into the circle of guards. He quickly dispatched of one with a flick of his wrist and then parried another blow to another guard. He heard a crunch as his sword collided with bone. He pulled his sword out and saw it stained crimson with blood. He turned to see Marian kill two other soldiers and he marvelled at her grace and technique. Guy saw one more soldier advancing toward them just as Marian retrieved her sword from a dead man's body. Before Guy could deliver a blow, he heard an arrow whiz past him and he saw the man fall to the ground lifeless. Marian looked at Guy and put her hand on his shoulder just as Robin came up and embraced her. Taking her head in both hands he asked her if she was alright.

"I am fine, but this fight is not done with yet." Robin nodded and left her. Marian turned to thank Guy but she saw him walking down the street, slaying guards as he went. Marian smiled to finally see him fighting with them instead of against them but she quickly forgot her thought as she parried off another one of the Sherrif's vermin.

Guy turned a corner and waited, he needed to rest. It had been hard work to kill all those men. Even if his back was almost healed, it still hurt and now it felt about to burn, but he ignored the pain as he saw a man in black come around the corner on a great brown steed. His head was held up high but his eyes were filled with sorrow. Guy's heart filled with anger and he emerged from the shadows in front of the horse.

"Good day, Allan," he growled. Allan looked startled and partially frightened, "I see the Sherrif has bumped up your position; you must be very proud. After all, you did very little to earn it."

Allan got off of his horse, "Look, alright," his blue eyes darted back and forth, "I didnt ask for this. He handed it to me, on a silver platter, you might say." He smiled and shrugged, "I mean, come on, any man would be foolish not to take it."

"I just thought," Guy said as he slashed his sword at Allan's shoulder. Allan backed away and drew his sword, "That you were better than this."

Allan smirked and met another blow in mid-air, "Didn't seem to stop you, did it?"

"And look where it got me!" Guy shouted as he swung at Allan's legs. Allan stopped the blow and countered it with a blow to Guy's arm. It was a mere scratch but it still irritated Guy. He yelled as he parried a blow to Allan' hip, but he pivoted and ducked under Guy's arm and behind his back. Guy turned around only to be faced with a blow to the head with the pommel of Allan's sword. He fell to the ground, a great buzzing noise filled the air as all went black.

Later that day:

Guy awoke to a large headache and a great buzzing noise. He heard the sound of a female voice beside him and he recognized it as the voice of Djaq.

"You are awake." She held a cup to his mouth, "Here drink this. It will stop your head from being all a-flutter." Guy obeyed and nearly spat out the liquid as it went down his throat. Almost instantly, the headache and ringing stopped.

He grimaced and asked, "What is that stuff? It is absolutely dreadful."

Djaq patted him on the arm and smiled, "Glad you are feeling better. You can come outside; there is much I think that we have to discuss."

"Including how the hell I am stuck with you outlaws again," he couldnt avoid smirking as Djaq helped him out of the bed. He nearly fell when he first stood by himself, but he managed to walk outside. The bright light of the sun was almost dizzying and he blinked to become accustomed to it. Djaq led him to a seat by the corner where the rest of the gang was gathered. Marian jumped up.

"He was awake? Why did you not tell me?" She asked.

Djaq replied, "Because I thought he would prefer to wake up to quietly with than a whole lot of people standing in his room hovering over him."

Guy looked at Marian from where he sat and in a dark voice he said, "She is right, Marian. It was better with just Djaq there." He knew his words had hurt her and he felt his heart lift triumphantly though fill with remorse at the same time. He turned to Robin who looked as if he had something to say. All that came out was, "Glad you are feeling well, Gisborne."

Gisborne nodded in reply before asking, "So does anyone mind telling me what happened, and why I am back here with you lot?"

Robin chuckled, "Let's just say that that was not of our full doing, you had to get yourself hit on the head." He became somber, "We were able to kill the rest of those untrained maggots in very little time. I and Marian were the only ones who knew that you had shown up to help. She insisted on finding you," Guy snorted, "When we did, we found you unconscious with drops of blood all over," Robin pointed to the bandage on Guy's arm. "Who was it?"

Guy growled, "It was Allan. I got angry and fought him. He was just too quick and I was already tired."

"You dont need to make excuses, Gisborne. Allan may be a traitorous coward but he is a hell of a fighter." He coughed, "Learned from the best."

Guy raise an eyebrow, "Presuming you?"

Robin outstretched his hands and lounged back in hs chair, "Who else?" Guy rolled his eyes and Robin continued, "Now onto unfinished business. Nottingham will be restored, my men will help the people, luckily not as much damage as we first thought was procured. We must just hope that the Sherrif doesn't decided to repeat this task."

Guy shook his head, "He won't. When he realizes that he has to fight to get what he wants, he usually tries to find more, erm, obligable means."

Robin nodded, "This is what we are banking on. Now for the next part and I want you to know that this was all by the decision of my gang. You have seen what has happened to Nottingham, what happens to all the outlying villages. You have experienced firsthand today of what the Sherrif can do, will do, for his own power. My men say that you join us and help us fight the Sherrif."

Guy looked suprised, "Me, join you?" He looked around but noticed it was no joke. He became serious, "And that is what your men say?" he looked at Marian who averted her eyes, "I must say that I have seen what the Sherrif has done, but I don't know if I am willing to fight against it and risk my own neck."

Will looked at him, "Do it for the people, for those you love."

Guy laughed, "I love nobody," he glanced over at Marian and then stood up, "Thank you, but no thank you." He turned to walk away but stopped when he heard Djaq speak up.

"Guy, please. Your help is much needed and wanted. We desire for you to work with us. You could be a great help." He felt his heart grow warm, Djaq held a special place in his heart. He looked softly at her but Marian, who sat behind her, caught his eye.

His expression became that of sorrow and regret, "I will have to think about it."

Robin smiled, "Well, at least that is not a no." The whole gang cheered and Guy smiled before walking out of the camp to think about this new-found decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Guy had walked away into the forest, the sunlight was slowly fading but he did not care. He continued to walk faster and faster, until he was near running. He stopped by a massive oak tree. He thought once of climbing up into it, but quickly shook his head at the thought. Instead he just sat down in the leaves and looked up at the leaf-covered sky. _Damn it all, _he thought, _Why does everything have to be a bloody choice! Everything just has to get more complicated, _his mind growled, _Leave or abandon Nottingham to the Sherrif, stay and work alongside Hood's men._ As much as he hated Robin Hood, he actually realized that he would not necessarily mind staying. Nottingham had always been his home and he didn't wish to leave its familiarity; and if he did stay he could not defend the village against the Sherrif and his men all by himself. _I need Hood, just as he needs me, _he concluded. But there was one problem in him staying and that was the Lady Marian. He could not have the heart to remain with her. After everything she had done, said, and apologized for, he could not forgive her. He felt a morbid taste in his mouth, _Once again, she has succeeded in lying to me about her feelings to manipulate me and to protect herself and her precious gang. Why are you so weak, Gisborne? The Sherrif was right, you are a love-sick fool!_ If it was a choice between leaving Nottingham and remaining here with Marian, Guy was torn and it ravished him like a fierce beast.

His head shot up and his ears listened intently as a twig snapped somwhere down the path that he had just come. Then, the sound of leaves crunching underfoot and the barely audible whisper of hindered breathing. Guy stood up, blast it all! He had forgotten his sword...again.

But he found that he did not need it, for from around the corner appeared Marian, dressed in a flowing dress of light blue, calico and all, it still looked rich on her. Guy caught himself staring before anger rose up in him and he looked away from her face, its luscious curls thrown over her shoulders.

"Guy," he could hear the forced cheer in her voice, "I am so happy that I found you." He could hear her walk closer but he knew she was keeping her distance carefully, "That is some choice that Robin gave you. I must say that I was very suprised when he asked you to join the gang."

"Why, because you were afraid I'd get in the way of you and Hood?" he retorted menacingly.

Marian sighed, "Guy, I would appreciate it if you looked at me when I talked to you." Guy stubbornly aqcuiesced and Marian smiled when she saw his face, "There, that is much better."

"What is it Marian?" He said, rubbing his temples soothingly.

Marian looked down at the ground, "I wish to make amends. And I wish that you take up Robin's offer and stay here."

Guy looked up and smirked, chuckling, "You do, do you?"He asked darkly.

Marian nodded, "Live with the gang, fight the Sherrif, defend Nottingham." She walked closer and tenderly spoke, "Stay here, please. Not just for Nottingham," she stumbled and looked down at the ground, "Stay for me." She looked up, ready to see Guy smirking triumphantly at her weakness but she found his expression as ravaged and torn as any man she had ever seen.

He shook his head, "You betrayed me. All those time you said to be my friend, you were betraying me to this band of outlaws. You professed to love me, but you were all the time in love with mine enemy." Marian could hear the deep hurt in his voice.

He continued, "You probably only came here to pretend that you still have feelings for me so that I would stay and Nottingham would be better protected. I am not such a fool...anymore."

Marian closed her eyes and sighed patiently, "Guy, please. I have done horrible things in betraying you. And I confess, I did enjoy the thought of conquering over you by exploiting your weakness, which was your love for me. I was foolish. I was foolish to have put it off for so long, to have rejected your advances, to have convinced myself that Robin was the only one for me. I have never told you before, but now I do. Sir Guy of Gisborne, I truly" she took a step forward with each coming word, "Deeply, most certainly love you. And I would lay down a thousand Robin Hoods just to hold your heart in mine." She stood only inches from him.

Guy was shocked at the words. He looked into her eyes and her face to see any deception, but there was none and he knew that she must be telling the truth. He was still a little suspicious but his eyes grew soft. He held out his hand to hers and to his suprise, she readily grasped it. "Marian," he replied huskily, "Do you really love me?" He pulled her closer and wrapped one arm around his waist and put his other behind her neck. Her curved chest rested against his own black leather. Their heart beats mingled and were lost together. He expected her to pull away repulsively and then make an excuse, but she remained there, comfortable and with soft, pleading eyes.

"I do love you, Guy," and she felt him tremble beneath her, "I have not always, but now I do, and for ever after, I pledge to you my love."

Guy raised an eyebrow, "Those are mighty words, Marian. You promise something to me that you have not been want to give for many years, and for eternity, I might add."

Marian nodded, "I readily know this, and do it is as a demonstration of my undying fidelity to you," her voice dropped to a whisper, "Please, Guy, please forgive me. Forget my past wrongs, let us move on together."

Guy smiled genuinely, "I do believe you, Marian. I confess it will take me a while to forget what you have done."

"I realize this, for I would do the same. It is only what is expected."

Guy caressed her neck with his gloved hands, "I love you, my Marian," and with that he brought his soft, lips to hers and kissed her with a slow force that proved his words to her. They both trembled under one anothers embrace, shook with a smouldering love for one another, and overall excitement that coursed through their bodies. Guy waited for Marian to pull away as she had always done, but she did not, and he knew that this was truly a real kiss. The broke apart and both were content with a simple, yet meaningful, kiss. Marian smiled up at the man she loved, the man clad in leather with a fair amount of freshly grown stubble on his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face into his chest, taking in the smell of him, the warm, exotic leather and the the smell of crushed spices. And he held her there for a long time, not willing to let her go lest she slip through his fingers and be gone; but Guy knew that that would not be so, fo his Marian was not going anywhere, and for the first time he was absolutely sure of that.

They returned to the camp, Guy seemed unable to control his radiantly shining heart. For the first time, he had something. He had Marian, not just possessively but she was willing. He held her heart and she held his, and even then they had still decided to say nothing to Robin. Instead, since Guy was remaining in the woods, it would be best to tell Robin once they got to know each other better. Until that time, sneaking off was their only option and that tree underwhich their love had officially been born was the decided meeting place from thence forth.

The gang sat anxiously around the unlit kindling for a fire later on. When Marian and Guy walked in, they stood there and looked uneasy.

Guy smirked, "Well, no need to look like scared rabbits. Marian has been able to convince me to stay on here and help you." The gang erupted into cheers of hope that there cause might not be lost with the added member to help. Djaq even so much as threw her arms around Guy and hugged him tightly. The only one that did not was Robin who still looked solemn. After everyone stopped cheering, he spoke up.

"Now Gisborne," the whole gang grew deathly quiet. Guy was still holding Djaq in a half-hug, his arm around her shoulder. He let go and she bashfully took a step back. Once he had gotten everyone's attention, Robin continued, "I want you to know that I do, in no way, consider you a friend. You are but an ally to me; I have not the heart to forgive you for all you have done and said, namely trying to kill the king." Everyone groaned. Why couldn't Robin just let go of a grudge, even for the better of the gang, "But, for the sake of everyone here, I say that we try our best to get along and not kill each other."

Guy crossed his arms, "But of course," Robin looked suprised. It was not like Gisborne to show submission, "I still hate you, vehemently so. If it were up to me, I would rip your heart out from where you stand," everyone drew their swords a little from their sheath. Guy chuckled, "Only a joke. However," he became serious, "I would not hesitate in giving you a good beating right now."

Robin laughed, "Well, that goes for both of us doesn't it? But if we are ever going to defeat Vasey, we need to have unity and at the very least comradeship." Guy nodded fiercely before turning to walk over by the fire.

"Oh, and Gisborne," Robin stopped him, "I am in charge here. I expect you to take orders like everyone else."

Guy tensed and clenched his fists into tight balls. Finally, he sighed and replied, "Of course, Hood," he turned around, "After all, a house divided against itself cannot stand."

Robin nodded, "I expect you to remember that," he then walked up to Marian and worked on drawing her into a corner. Guy watched her curiously but she shook her head and mouthed the words, "I will be fine." Guy trusted her though he would much like to be behind that wall with them. He took his seat with the gang. They joined in conversation and he would once and again put his two cents into the talk, but for the most part he remained in his usual brooding silence.

Behind the wall:

Robin pulled Marian behind a corner of the camp and pressed her against its wall gently. He smiled boyishly, "Now what did you ever do to make Gisborne change his mind?"

Marian looked for an answer and grasped onto the nearest one, "I offered my most humble apology," Robin sighed and shook his head.

"You do not need to apologies to him. You were in the right."

Marian went on, ignoring Robin's comment, "And then I appealed to his conscience and apparently I won."

Robin scoffed, "Gisborne has no conscience."

Marian pushed him away and spat out at him, "And how would you ever know that? How dare you make an assumption that you could never prove? You may be Robin of Locksley, but do not be so quick to deal out judgements about people who have more of a soul than you think, just like Guy."

"Oh Guy is it?" Robin asked playfully, "How charming."

"Oh, why don't you just grow up! Try to understand him better, understand the man beneath that calloused, unloved creature. You may find it is worthwhile." There was a long silence and Marian turned to walk back to the others.

"I am sorry," Robin said quietly. Marian stopped in her tracks and walked back to him. She took both of his hands in her own and looked into his eyes.

"I know you are. You just need to trust me in this. I know him better than anyone. He can be a good man, please, trust me."

"I do trust you...with all my heart," Robin replied and then wrapped his arms around her. Whispering into her ear he said, "And something I would never tell the gang: I am glad that you persuaded him to come back here. We do need him and can use him." Marian smiled and hugged him closer. Robin then changed tactics and gently pushed her against the wall, bringing his lips down to hers in a hungry kiss. Marian was lost, if she pushed Robin away then he would grow suspicious, but if Guy found out, she would lose him.

"What am I talking about? Guy won't find out!" She thought to herself. And so she let Robin kiss her, mesmerize her mouth and tongue until both sought much needed air and decided to rejoin the others.

**Well, I regret to say that this is going to be the last chapter for the rest of the week because I am going away! So enjoy this one an extra bunch! And rate and review! If you do, I'll do the same for your stories. Let us see how many emails will fill my inbox by the time I come home! Love you guys so much! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here is the promised chapter! I got it up much faster than I thought and this one is longer than most if not all of my previous and quite a bit happens. Marian and Guy finally get squared away on their love life and Allan is given a serious ultimatum.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! They make me smile.**

It took many days for Guy of Gisborme to get accustomed to the thrill of the camp, its chivalrous deeds, and the closeness of each individual. The downright cheeriness was enough to make his very mind ache with weariness. And yet, he somehow found that he liked the camp with all of its differences, though he would never confess that to anyone. Marian was his soul comfort in this place, she made him feel like he belonged. But Djaq too was a big help in giving him advice on how the camp ran and the characteristics of each and every member of the outlaws. He found that Much took everything literally and to heart; that John was very opinionated and selfless; that Will was quiet and only said something when he felt something needed to be said. Robin was a head-strong man fit for leading. Guy would have added more to that description but she had appraisd him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what about you?" He had asked one afternoon as he was helping her hunt for certain herbs for her medicinal remedies.

She had thought long and hard until she had come up with a description that she thought completely honest, " I am a Saracen. I am headstrong and willfull but meek and submissive."

"Why help our cause when our own king wars against your people?"

Djaq sighed, "I fight for what is right and good, whether for dark or light skinned, Muslims or Christians. I help those who need help. Saladin does not want peace, none of my people do; and for that they are the fools." She hung her head ashamedly.

Guy softly put his hand on her shoulder, "You are not to blame. You are a good, strong woman, Djaq. Not many are like you." Djaq smiled and stroked his cheek.

"And none are like you, Guy of Gisborne. You are such a puzzle, yet I feel like I can easily put you together."

Guy looked down, "Yes, I am a puzzle. Sometimes I cannot even figure my own self out. Once, not long ago, I would have desired power and position, but now," he shook his head, "I do not know what I want. I feel like I have everything already, but yet something feels missing."

Djaq stood up as he did and then looked softly but sternly at him, "Be careful."

Guy looked confused and she went on, "Be careful with Marian. You must look ever around the bend for any sign of danger."

"You know about me and Marian?" Guy asked under his breath.

Djaq nodded, "She has told me. Once I would have thought she was going mad, but you are a good man, Guy. I believe she is a lucky woman."

"I do not deserve her."

" 'Tis true, but nor does she deserve you. Your love had endured all her trifles and petty games and yet continues to love. I am glad you have forgiven her and she you." Guy smiled, "But be careful. Robin still loves Marian deeply and he yet believes that she loves him. Should he find out, I fear what he will do."

Guy added pointedly, "But surely if he loves her, he will want her to be happy."

Djaq shrugged, "As Marian once said to me conserning you, love makes you do reckless things."

"Marian said that?" Guy looked baffled.

"When you were sick. I fear that Robin will become reckless should he find out. If you go out on these outings secretly, you must watch yourselves always."

Guy chuckled, "I feel like you know everything."

Djaq smiled, "Well, I am a friend. It is my job. I will try to help you two," her face became a mask of pain, "No one should have to be seperated from the one they love when they are always in one another's presence."

Guy clasped her hand and stroked it affectionately, "Thank you, Djaq."

She smiled weakly, "I know what it is like to be seperated from the one you love. I am a Lardner myself. You are truly lucky to be able to love."

**At Nottingham Castle**

"Ah, Allan, my boy," the Sherrif walked up to the young man astride a horse, followed by several wounded guards. He smiled worriedly, "Please tell me you have what I need. Tell me Nottingham is screaming in anquish."

Allan jumped off his horse and nervously approached the Sherrif, "My lord Sherrif, I regret to say that we ran into trouble. Hood and his men ambushed us."

Th Sherrif's face grew red and he fought to calm himself, "You, my boy, are just like Gisborne: always ready to disappoint me." He turned to walk away.

Allan spoke up, "There is somethin' you should know, though, my lord. It was not just Robin Hood and the outlaws that ambushed us. Guy was there too."

The Sherrif stopped and turned around, one finger in the air, "Old Gizzy, hm? Finally joined that scraggly band of no-goods? That took longer than I thought." Allan looked confused, "I thought Lady Marian would have been able to get him there sooner than that, one strike for her."

"You knew that Marian was working for Hood? Why not have punished her then and there?"

The Sherrif chuckled evily, "You foolish boy, why would I waste such a wonderful opportunity? You were not the only way I found out Hood's plans; she was as easy to follow as a herd of elephants. Oh, she never went to the camp but she met with Hood several times."

"Too bad she left you then, hey, my lord?" Allan smirked but winced as soon as the Sherrif's gloved hand made contact with his cheek.

"That's what you think," the Sherrif sad in a low voice, "You think that I have lost my spies? My lepers, hm? No, I have you."

Allan's mouth dropped, "My lord?"

"You will be my henchman, won't ya? You aren't going to back out, right. A clue... no. No, my good boy, you are going to be my eyes in the camp."

Allan followed him as he walked into the castle, "But, Sherrif, how am I going to get back in the gang? Robin would never agree."

"La-di-dah-di-dah," the Sherrif rolled his eyes, "He would take you back if say you had a date with the executioner, hm?"

The Sherrif laughed, leaving Allan standing in the middle of the hallway, his eyes baffled and his mouth still gaping open.

**Back at the Camp:**

A happy sight was that morning at that camp. It had been a week since Gisborne had joined the dirty, smelly, forest-dwelling outlaws. Robin still resented him and very little conversation ever occured between them. The gang, though tense in the beginning around the two, had begun to relax and go back to normal. Gisborne had helped build himself a small bunk alongisde the others. Marian had decided to share hers with Djaq. It had been a week since Guy and Marian had been alone, often they tried to be assigned as partners to look for food, but Robin always intervened and Marian had become his partner in the forest. Guy had not been happy with that arrangement but Marian had made him feel better with a solitary peck to the lips. Since then, they had not been able to get away, from fear or work they could not tell, but they abhorred it and longed for each other's company.

That night there had been a nasty storm of rain and Will had found that morning to be a large hole in the roof over the kitchen. It was decided that John, Much,and Robin would go to Nottingham to help with the rebuilding; Marian, Guy, Djaq and Will would stay behind to fix the roof. Robin had originally wanted Marian to come with him but she had convinced him that she wanted to speak with Djaq.

"Alright, but you gather the supplies with Djaq in the forest. I dont want you around Gisborne."

Marian laughed, "When will you learn to call him Guy? And what is so wrong with helping him look for sticks?"

Robin solemnly shook his head, "I still do not trust him. He still loves you, and I want him to know that you are still called for." Robin winked and Marian mustered up a smiled.

"Of course. You have my word that I will stay with Djaq." And with that Robin and his two men left and the rest stayed behind, leaving Will to give orders on what needed to be gathered and done.

"We will first need to gather sticks and leaves. I wil stay here and mix mud for the installation." His instructions were quick and to the point.

Djaq spoke up, "Me and Marian will gather the sticks."

Guy nodded, "I will go and gather the leaves." And with that he headed off in the opposite direction as the girls.

Djaq looked back and could no longer see the camp. Marian had been silent the whole time and had wholly engrossed herself in her work of cutting down young saplings. Djaq heard the snapping of twigs about forty yards away and her head snapped up. She tapped Marian on the arm and pointed to a nearby maple tree. There underneath it sat Guy kneeling on the ground picking up the fallen leaves of the maple, the largest he could find. Marian smiled inwardly to herself and Djaq looked from her to Guy and back to her.

"Go on," she spoke up and Marian looked at her, "I can do this on my own. Besides, we have enough anyway."

Marian shook her head, "You will never be able to lug all of these back by yourself."

"I will manage. Go on, I know how much you have missed each other."

Marian whispered a deep and grateful thank you before Djaq shouldered the branches and began to carry then back to the camp. She looked back over at Guy and took a dep breath. Disobeying Robin or not, she could not find it in her to care. She began to creep closer to the large maple where Guy still sat bent over, his back to her. She got closer and closer, avoiding all large piles of leaves and thin sticks. In a swift movement she crouched down and put her hands to his eyes so that he could not see her.

"Who is there?" He asked nervously and she saw him clench his fists, prepared for defense.

She smiled and brought her lips down near his ear. Ever so quietly she whispered, "You would like to find out wouldn't you."

At reconizing her voice, she saw him smile. He unclenched his hands and brought them up to her wrists, her hands still at his eyes. He removed her hands gently, "It is you." He said softly, "At last, I have this moment." He whispered hoarsely.

Marian smiled faintly before wrapping her arms tight around his neck. Quick as could be, he took her by suprise and turned around, snaking his arms around her waist and pushing her onto the ground. The sound of crushed leaves surrounded them but all they could hear was there heavy breathing.

"Please," Marian almost whimpered. Guy smiled and slowly brought his lips down to hers. He gave a quick peck before crushing her body under his and burying his face in her strawberry-smelling hair. Her arms embraced his back, keeping him close to her heart. She felt his one hand move from her arm, down her slim waist and over her hip. He stroked her thigh before she startedly pushed him back and she sat up, "Guy, please." She nearly shouted.

He looked at her confusedly before apologizing, "I am sorry. I went too fast."

Marian nodded, "It is I who must be sorry. I confess I am not used to this, it is all new. I just prefer the simple moments we have with each other. Could we just keep it simple?" Guy nodded, "I fear that if we do not, I will die." Tears seeped from her eyes and sobs emitted from her plump lips.

"Shhhhh," Guy brushed past a lock of her hair, "Why would you die?" He asked softly.

"Because I can barely live without being with you. I fear that if we go too far I will not be able to bear it. This secrecy keeps us a part when we long to be together."

Guy looked at her with all the tenderness he could muster and then drew her to him, she placing her head against his chest. "If you really want, we can go and tell Robin and then leave. I do not wish for this to cause you pain."

Marian shook her head, "No. We must stay here. We cannot abandon Nottingham for our own selfish gain and we cannot abandon the gang to suffer under the Sherrif. Also, I fear that I am not willing to hurt Robin just yet."

Guy nodded and Marian was suprised that he understood, "Of course. You loved him once, probably stronger than you love me as of right now. It will be hard for him. For me, I would not hesitate in telling him the truth and breaking his puny heart, but I know that for you it must be different. And I will not push you into it."

Marian snuggled in closer to him and laid a kiss to his leather, "Thank you, Guy," she said before crying into his chest. He held her there for a long time before she finally spoke again, "I am so sorry," she sniffled, "I have made you wait for this so long already and now you must wait ever longer."

Guy rubbed her back, "I can wait for eternity just knowing that you love me. It is true, we must wait for the King's return and everything to be righted before we could ever happen. I just hope we can keep up the pretense until then."

"And what about Robin? He expects me to still be in love with him," Marian replied pointedly between sobs, "He kissed me the other day when he brought me behind the camp."

Guy nearly pushed her away, "He did what?" But when he felt her tremble, he rubbed her back lightly, "Why did you do it?"

Marian looked up into his blue eyes, "Because if I had pushed him away, then he would have known something was wrong."

"Well from now on, avoid all situations like that." Guy growled protectively.

Marian replied, "I will try, but I cannot hold him off all the time or for forever."

Guy was about to utter a retort when he decided that it was best to bite his tongue. He allowed Marian to snuggle back into him. Just then, the sound of loud and crunching footsteps could be heard not far off, but Guy heard someone whistle and he knew it was one of the gang. He was proven right when Will appeared beyond the bend. He seemed unperturbed that Gisborne was holding Marian as Marian backed away and wiped away her tear-streaked cheeks.

"What is it, Will? She asked trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He panted from loss of breath, "It is Robin. He came back to camp with news: Allan is being sentenced to hang!" Immediately, Guy stood up.

"What is to be done?" he asked nervously.

Will shook his head, "That is why I came to get you two. Robin wants to hold a meeting to discuss it." He turned leaving Guy and Marian to follow him. Marian had become herself again, independent and defiant; Guy was now stony and tough, set on the mission. Will looked over his shoulder.

Sheppishly and with a little hint of blush he added, "I am sorry to have intruded upon you two."

Marian nodded and smiled at him and Guy could not help but chuckle.

**Hope you really enjoyed this and I have noticed that I have been getting a little carried away with the amount of OCC between Guy and Marian. Once things start picking up (Next chapter) there will be less of this and more fighting. However, this story is mainly about these two so OCC is what you are gonna get. And who would argue with that? I mean Richard Armitage...sooooooo hot!**

**Thanks for the reviews this week though I was a bit disapointed that I only got two. So here goes:**

**Thanks to MaidMarian17 for her continued support.**

**Also thanks to my newest supporter Audrey C for writing the newest review.**

**Will try and post on your stories soon so make sure they're good! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it is so short, but I just had to upload it as soon as possible! In this chapter: Allan rejoins the gang. Uh-oh..heehee. Slight Djaq/Allan too!**

**Also, I have over 4500 views and 30 reviews. I want to thank you all for the support, I had not idea my chapters would be so popular! And I still cannot understand why! Feel free, though, to PM me and give me any suggestions, comments, or concerns! Would be greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or the characters. Just the idea! :)**

It had taken a lot of work but the gang had finally been able to mend their split ways. They had found it quite strange that when it had come to the matter of Allan's hanging, not everybody was on the same page. Robin, John, and Much were completely against helping him, saying that a triator was not worthy of help.

"Even if we do save him, what then? How will we be able to trust him?" Robin had pointed out.

But still Will, Djaq, and Marian felt that it was only right to help the used-to-be member of the outlaws.

"Sure he has done terrible things. But Robin Hood would save anybody else, why not him?" Djaq had replied softly and that had left Robin at a loss for words.

Instead he said, "And what about you, Gisborne?" He glared at him.

Guy glared back before answering, "I do not know, nor do I care. Allan had once helped you, then he came to me. He was the one friend I had besides Marian, and damn it all, I actually enjoyed his company! But Allan loves money and power, same as I once did. Perhaps he could change; I have been shown that once you go down that path, you are not necessarily lost for forever. But it is a very tenative situation, and it will be a risk should we choose to resuce him. But I do not think that we should just leave him to die."

"I second that," Marian volunteered, "When I was in the castle, he could have chosen to rat me out, but he did not. He saved my life... more or less."

Robin lashed out, "He did not tell because he knew that there would be serious consequences. And if he had not betrayed us in the first place then your life would not have needed to be saved!"

Marian sighed impatiently, "Robin you are simply exasperating! Can't you ever see reason?"

Will intervened, "Bickering is not going to help Allan. If we are not to leave him to the noose, then we must act quickly. He is to be executed by sundown."

**IN Nottingham Castle:**

It was no triumphal entry and it was no secret. The gang had walked straight in through the castle, amidst the crowd that had swarmed through the gates to watch the execution of the Master at Arms, whom they knew as Allan the Traitor. Because of the busyness, they had been able to just be clad in hoods and walk into the courtyard where the gallows lay. They were not all contained in a group, but had decided it was best to surround the whole of the courtyard. Robin and John had gone close to the stairs where the Sherrif would stand; Will and Marian had gone to west side amidst the shadows; Guy and Djaq jad gone to the east and had hidden in the market where they could see everything.

All thoughts turned to the castle as the steady toll of the drums could be heard and the sight of a man in a white cloth shirt and plain black breeches was led out of the castle, followed by four guards and the Sherrif himself. Vasey smiled at the crowd before raising his hand; the drums were quieted and everything grew silent.

The Sherrif withdrew a scroll from his robes and began to read a loud in a most menacing but cheerful voice:

"Dear people of Nottingham, you have no doubt come here to witness the death of this man known as Allan a'Dale, a man convicted of several crimes. For consorting with outlaws, thievery, and the worst of all, trying to execute the good lord Sherrif himself, do I so proclaim that he is to be hung by the neck until dead- la-di-dah-di-dah. I am sure you all do not care for the formalities; let us just see an execution!"

Allan was then grabbed by two of the guards and forcefully lef down the castle steps only to be led up the steps to the gallows. He nervously looked around and he could feel his body sweating all over. He felt like he was going to be sick as the man clad in black wrapped the noose around his neck and tightened it at the base. He could faintly hear the sound of resumed drumroll in the distance but he was not sure if that was truly the toll of drums or of his own heart. The hangman took a step back and Allan saw him put his hand on the wooden lever. He closed his eyes, in one minute it would be all over. He heard the click of the lever and he felt himself sinking down through the trapdoor in the floor. He tightened his eyes as he felt the rope get tighter around his neck and he found it difficult to breathe. If he expected to stop in midair and hang until dead, he was wrong, for he fell to the cobblestone ground with a thud as he readily heard the twang of an arrow. His hands shook as he tried to remove the tight rope but he found not the strength or the breath to do so. He felt his breathing labor and his eyes closed and he welcomed the approaching darkness until he was enveloped in black.

**Back at the Camp:**

Allan could feel a buzzing in his ear which was slowly fading away as he opened his eyes to the sound of several male voices around him. Around his bed stood the members of the gang and Guy of Gisborne. Marian and djaq were nowhere to be found.

"Where is Djaq?" He breathed, earning him a vicious look from Will.

Robin stepped toward the blanketed door and called for Djaq who hastily came in and began to fix together a medicinal remedy in a wooden mug, "I think we should just make this room into a hospital with all of its patients," Robin joked.

"That actually would not be so bad of an idea," Djaq replied and Robin stared at her as if she was crazy. She chuckled and sidled over to the bed.

"Here you go," she said trying to keep the anger out of her voice as she raised the cup to Allan's dry lips. He drank, emitting a cough only once he was finished.

"Bloody hell, what is that?" he squealed.

Will shook his head, "Good ol' Allan. Some things never change." His face remained stern and Allan's became placid.

"What happened?"

"We rescued you of course," Robin replied loudly, "You're hanging has been postponed until a later date."

Allan flitted his eyes from each one of the members, "But why? Why risk your necks for me? Look, I'm not being funny, but I did kind of betray you."

Will furrowed his brow, "Which is something we are not prepared to forgive yet. But Robin Hood and his gang do not kill in cold blood and do not let others die in cold blood, no matter how traitorous they are."

Allan smiled, "I knew you guys cared," earning a slap from Robin. He rubbed his cheek, "Ow. What was that for?"

Robin chuckled, "Oh I have just wanted to do that for a long time."

Allan nodded, "Well, guess I can't blame you. So does that mean I can stay on, for good, I mean?" He sounded incredibly hopeful.

John shook his head, "That is something we have not decided on yet. In time, perhaps. But you can stay until you get your bearings right, that at least we can give you ungrudgingly."

Allan smiled, "Geez—thanks, guys." He looked around, "Where's Much and Marian?"

Guy stepped out of the shadows and in his brooding voice said, "They are fixing something to eat."

"Ahh...Gizzy, long time no see since you ran off into the forest with these blokes! Bad luck with me hitting you on the head and all. But no hard feelings right?"

Guy replied by slapping him across the face.

"It is just one of those days," Allan cried exasperatingly as the other members of the gang left. Djaq stayed behind.

"You can come out whenever you are ready, Allan. Your body is healed."

Allan thanked her, "So, I guess I am ready to join the party, eh?" He joked before stepping out into the forest light of the late afternoon.

That night was a gleeful night of feasting on roasted squirrel and sitting around the open fire until it grew dark. It was almost like old times having Allan back in the gang, and though there was plenty of friction in the beginning, much of the bad feelings were slowly fading away. Nobody would have been the first to admit it, but everybody enjoyed that night more than any that they had had recently, and they even went so far as enjoying Allan's joking comapny. Allan himself had never been happier in his life. After several laughs about several jokes that nobody except this crude band of outlaws would have understood, Djaq stood up.

"I will go get us some more firewood before we run out, you silly bunch of bastards."

Robin held up his hands, "That's us," he cheekily grinned.

"I will go with you," Allan immediately volunteered and Djaq agreed, leaving Will to jealously watch as the two hurried off into the growing darkness of the forest.

"It is so good to be back, Djaq," Allan said wistfully as they walked along the easily followed wood trails. Djaq stopped and began to chop branches off of the trees. Allan stood by and watched her: how the moonlight shone in her hair, how her fierce eyes sparkled, how her arms swung gracefully as she chopped, how her breasts were silhoutted against the backdrop of the night sky.

His thoughts were broken as she said within swings, "I think that it good to have you back, Allan a'Dale. You add something to this group that nobody else can fill."

"And what is that?" He stepped closer and almost whispered it.

Djaq stopped her swing and saw his movements. She chose her next words carefully, "You add this freeness and ability to just have fun to the group. You add a calmness. It is good to laugh after a stressful day full of work and fighting."

"I am glad you enjoy my company so much," Allan said in a low voice as he snaked his arm around Djaq's waist and pushed her against the tree, "Because I have completely and utterly missed yours." His lips hovered over hers and Djaq's vision failed. Sparks flew before her eyes.

"Allan, please," she tried to push him away but he held her there.

"Djaq, how I have longed for you and for this moment. How I have longed to kiss you in the clear moonlight. I have missed you Djaq, my Djaq, beautiful Djaq," he brought his lips to hers and kissed her so passionately that she was completely immobolized. She struggled but he was moving so forcefully as well that Allan took it as her reciprocating and this led him on further. One hand moved to rest on her bottom while to other slid up her shirt and over her right breast. Djaq tried to push him away but he was stronger than her and she could do nothing. Just then a sound could be heard from behind them and their kiss was broken as Will yelled and ran up to them with a ferocity. He bellowed as he punched Allan under the jaw. He was about to pounce on him when Djaq steadied his arm and shook her head.

"Let him go," she pleaded softly. Will's eyes still burned with hatred as he watched Allan run back to the camp. He turned to Djaq who hurriedly wrapped her arms around her. She began to shake and he held her there.

"I could not do anything, he was too strong. He overpowered me."

Will clenched his teeth but spoke softly, "He will pay. He will never lay a finger on you again."

"No," Djaq nearly shouted, "He loves me, Will. He never meant anything by it," she looked up at him, "Please, do not. Allan has just been brought back to the gang, this would only complicate matters. Say nothing to anybody, please," she whimpered as he stroked her lower back. She buried her face in his neck and he held her there. His presence was soothing and she relaxed as he agreed to her request.

"I will never let anything happen to you," he vowed, "You are safe with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Apart from the angry stares that Will would shoot Allan time and again, the gang seemed to flow seamlessly. Sure, there was still tension around Allan, whisper floated around the camp whenever something was said that they no longer rusted him with, Robin still avoided him most of the time. But a part from these minor troubles, Allan had pretty much been excepted into the gang of outlaws and everybody laughed and joked with one another. Djaq herself blushed every time she was around him, and he pretty much ignored her. He had asked Djaq to go on a walk with him, which she had agreed to do, unbeknownst to them that Will was following them from a distance.

The silence was almost unbearable, like a toxic fume that threatened to poison them. Allan had bashfully started the conversation, "Djaq, I wanted you to know that I am so sorry for what-eh- happened last night. It was entirely inappropriate," she heard the regret in his voice, "I could not control myself, you intoxicate me. You are this exotic, desert paradise that seeks to quench my thirst. And I know it may be wrong to think about you like that, but I cannot help it. I really like you, Djaq."

Djaq stopped and looked up at him, smiling softly, "I know you do, Allan and I do forgive you. You are not the first to have shown me what desire can do to a man."

Allan raised an eyebrow, "Hm? Do you mean Will?"

"That is none of your concern," she replied hastily and kept on walking. Will listened intently behind a tree, curious with how this conversation was turning. He drank in every word she said about their love like it was the last drop of water on earth.

Allan spoke up and followed her, "Look alright, I know I haven't been around, but he liked you before I left and I know he still likes you."

"Yes, I know that too," Djaq said, eyes forward.

Allan grabbed her arm and spun her around. Will grabbed his sword tighter, though he knew Allan would do nothing. "Do you like him?" And she could see the hurt clearly written on his face.

Djaq shook her head, "No, I do not like him," Allan blew out a sigh of relief. Will almost fell down from the impact of her words and tears began to form in his eyes before he could stop them. "No, I do not like him," Djaq repeated as she stared at Allan, "I love him, Allan."

Allan's face dropped to a deep frown as he stared at her with his blue eyes, "But, Djaq, I thought we would," he sighed, "I thought perhaps you and I would one day-"

Djaq placed her hands on his cheeks, "Dear Allan, I have always loved you—as a friend. Even when you betrayed us, I knew you still cared about us, that you would not abandon us completely." At those words, Allan just stared at her and tried to smile, thinking of the Sheriff's words. _I want you to be my eyes and ears in Hood's camp._ And sudden guilt flooded into his heart, weighing him down. Djaq sensed something was wrong, "What is it?" she asked worriedly.

Allan brushed it off, "Nah, it's nothing." Changing back to the previous topic he asked, "But if you and Will love each other, then why wont you be together? If you know you are in love, then why not show it? I know that if I was you-"

"Well, we are not you Allan!" Djaq fumed and both Allan and Will were surprised by her sudden outburst, "We put others first, we do not care about ourselves. Will and I have decided to be separated for the good of Nottingham. You would not care, but our love could threaten stability in this camp. So, no! We are not like you." Immediately realizing her words, she began to apologize, "Oh, Allan, I am so sorry."

"No, no, you are right," Allan replied regretfully, "I am selfish. That is why I am glad to be back. Perhaps you can change me."

Djaq was relieved that all was well between them before she sunk to the ground and cried into the crisp leaves. Allan was startled, he did not know what to do. Djaq had always been headstrong and here she was weak and vulnerable before him. He placed a hand on her rising shoulder, "Djaq?" he whispered comfortingly. She looked up at him, cheeks tear-stained, "Oh, Allan, you are a kind man. All differences are settled, and I am glad." Allan smiled, "I would like to be alone, please."

Allan acquiesced, "Of course," and with that he walked back through the woods to the camp. As soon as he was gone, Will crept out from behind the trees and ran to where Djaq was still sobbing into the forest floor. He scooped her up in his arms and for a moment she was startled until sh realized who it was. She gripped his tunic tightly and cried into his shoulder until the fabric was more than damp.

After a long silence of just him holding her, Will whispered, "Now what is this about?" Only to meet with sobs from Djaq. He changed tactics, "Do you really love me?"

Djaq startled back a bit, "You heard?" When he nodded, she sighed, "I did not want to tell you for fear of making things harder between us." She looked up at him and clasped his hands, "Oh, Will Scarlett, how I love you, ever since I first met you. I love stronger than anyone in the world, and yet it can never be."

Will brought her to him and wrapped his arms around her again, "And I love you, Djaq. Be strong. When this war with the Sheriff is over and when King Richard is back on the throne, I swear to you that I will make this right." And both comforted by those strong words, they walked back to the camp, just happy to be in each other's friendly company and to finally know by the truthfulness of words that they were in love.

When they got back, they were met by the curious glances of the gang. Will and Djaq looked at them with confused looks.

"You too have been gone awfully long," Robin remarked casually, but with his cheeky grin.

"What do you mean?" Djaq tried to hide the chuckle in her voice.

Much stepped up, "You too have been going on long walks in the forest. You, sir," he pointed to Will, "I saw you following Djaq and Allan this morning. Allan returns but, ah, where's Will?" He raised a serious eyebrow, which everyone took as just pure comical.

Will blushed, "Allan left, I was just seeing Djaq got home alright."

"Sure, you were seeing," Robin put in as if he believed him. Will and him stared at each other until Robin finally broke out in laughter, "You are seeing her then, eh, Will?"

Will shook his head and Djaq blushed before running towards Robin's room, also known as her medicinal room, and going inside.

Robin watched Djaq and then turned back to Will, raising an amused eyebrow, "Now what do you make of that?" He crossed his arms in mock confusion. Much chuckled from behind.

Will spoke up, "Look, there is not anything between us-" he stared at the door to Robin's room wistfully, "Not anymore." He walked away, leaving Much and Robin gaping.

"What is that supposed to mean, " 'Anymore'?" Robin tried to follow him but John put out his arm.

"Leave him," he growled forcefully as Will lay down on his bunk and turned towards the wall, trying to shut out all the hurt and anger as well as the voices of his friends. Robin and Much had followed John's advice, for it was better than getting pommeled in the head by his bear-like fists.

Nobody even noticed how Marian and Guy had separated themselves from the group and had gone separate paths to end up meeting at their tree. The moment Guy saw Marian coming from the opposite direction, he ran towards her and scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around before placing her down on the ground. Without hesitation, his lips crashed down on hers and within moments their tongues were battling each other for entrance into one another's mouth. Marian was the first to win as her tongue glided over Guy's teeth. This was not like their previous kisses, it was not soft, gentle, and sweet. It was a kiss of passion, by passion, and full of passion, ache, and desire. Marian was the first to pull away.

"No, Guy, not here," she said gulping in much needed air, "It is too close to camp." She tried to push him away but he buried his face in her sweet-smelling hair and she involuntarily wrapped her arms around his black leather. He pulled away for a few brief seconds, pulling away his gloves. Marian gasped, she believed it was the first time she had ever seen his hands. They were soft to the touch and uncalloused. She thought they were beautiful. He brought his hands up to her hair and removed her hair ribbon, allowing her long hair to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. Guy smirked and got closer to kiss her, dropping gloves and the ribbon onto the forest ground.

**Meanwhile:**

The gang had been in the middle of arguing over supper. Much had complained about how his goods were not properly supplied.

"How am I supposed to make a dinner if I have no herbs to cook with?"

Djaq had emerged from the ten, as composed as ever, "You may use some of mine, Much."

Much humphed at the offer, "Thank you but no thank you. If this gang wants to eat then they need to work! I help with everything else and cook the supper, the least you all could do, is lend a hand gathering food."

Robin began to shout, "Much just use the herbs in my room." His tone grew softer, "We will supply them tomorrow." Much stomped into Robin's room to retrieve to herbs.

He came back out, mumbling loudly to himself so that all could hear and not soon after was met by a thunderous, "Much, shut up!" Much immediately was quiet and began to set about making supper.

Allan broke the following second-long silence, "Look, I'm not being funny, but where is Marian?"

The gang stupidly looked around the room, before realizing that what Allan said was true and that she was gone.

Will turned around and looked too, "Did anyone notice that Guy was missing?"

Djaq's head shot up, "Perhaps it means nothing," she replied hastily but Robin had already belted on his sword and headed out of the camp.

Not long after, he came across someone walking down the path back in the direction of the camp. He noticed the long blue dress and the brown hair immediately and ran up to her.

"Marian," he asked hoarsely, "Where have you been?"

Marian stuttered before answering, "I do not entirely understand your question. Must I tell you everywhere I go?"

Robin eyed her sternly and she replied, "If you must know, I went for a walk."

"With Gisborne?" Robin shot back, appraising her every move and expression.

Marian looked surprised, "Why no? Why would you ever assume that?"

Robin crossed his arms, "Because he was gone too, and I thought-"

Marian humphed, "Well you thought wrong," she turned to walk away from him but he stopped her. "I am sorry," he said regretfully.

Marian softened and smiled, "It is alright. But if we have nothing else, we need to have trust," she winced inwardly at her deceitful words, "And you cannot expect me to stay cooped up in the camp all day!"

Robin nodded, "Understood." he looked at her funny, "Why do your lips look all swollen?"

Marian's hand flew to her lips. True enough, they were puffed and warm. She looked down at the ground, "I bumped into a tree. I did not realize it would swell my lip though."

"You might want to get Djaq to look at that."

Marian nodded and began walking back to the camp, "Are you not coming?"

Robin shook his head, "No, I think I will stay out awhile longer. That camp gets stuffy."

Marian raised an eyebrow, "You think?" He chuckled.

Robin smiled, "See you at the camp, love." And then began walking in the direction that Marian had come from. It did not take long before he reached a large maple tree, leaves scattered all around it. He looked up, appraising its height, let out an awed whistle, and then began to walk past it, but something stopped him. He looked down underneath the tree and saw that the leaves were all pushed aside and messed up. He bent closer.

"Must just be an animal," he muttered to himself before taking out a piece of twine to set a trap. Just as he was about to do so, his eye caught the sight of something red underneath stray leaves. He brushed back the leaves to reveal a red hair ribbon and two black gloves. He picked up one of the gloves and instantly recognized them to belong to his former enemy. H curiously reached for the hair ribbon. Placing it to his nose, he drank in its scent, a smell of strawberries and earth, the smell of Marian. Curiosity flooded him as he pocketed the ribbon.

"What are these two things doing right on top of one another?" he wrestled with the question, and the answer he came up with was one he hated to think was true. "It can't be," Robin thought harshly to himself, "She would never do this-"thoughts of their conversation welled up inside of him. He hoped that it was not true, and he would wait until the opportune moment to test his hypothesis out.

**Uh—oh, Guy. Should've remembered to bring back your stuff. Hope you really liked! Rate and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry for the delay but I deleted all that I wrote, soo... Enjoy and don't forget to Review!**

Robin had been silent through all of dinner. He had not congratulated the group on all they had accomplished in Nottingham that day, nor had he picked on Much for his cooking. The silence continued into their light night at the fire and everyone was beginning to grow even more uncomfortable.

"Robin?" Djaq asked but, lost in thought, he did not answer. She tried again and still no answer. Snapping her fingers before his eyes, he startedly looked up.

"Hm? What happened?"

Everyone looked around. Allan spoke up, "Do you mind telling me what is wrong with you? You haven't spoken a word."

"And how do you. Perhaps I am quiet, you haven't been here for awhile," Robin shot back before bowing his head, "I am sorry."

"Hey, no harm, no foul, mate," Allan said good-naturedly.

Robin took a deep breath, "Anyway, we have a lot to do tomorrow. Nottingham is rebuilding many of its homes, they will need all the help they can get."

Just then, the alarm to the camp went off and the gang rushed to belt on their weapons. Guy was the first one out and he stumbled in the darkness, not yet used to the setting of the camp. Robin resumed the lead and rushed forward. As they grew closer, they heard a muffled sound. Djaq, who had been smart enough to grab a stick from the fire, raised it high enough so that they all saw a man suspended in the air by their make-shift trap. He was squirming and wriggling, grumbling the whole while.

Robin chuckled, "Now what do we have here, lads? Someone lost his way in the forest?"

The man cursed, "Are you going to get me down here or not?"

But Robin replied, "Don't you know its bad luck to go out in Sherwood Forest at night? It is dangerous; there could be murderous creatures or a band of outlaws."

They saw the man's face twitch, "Are you the former Robin of Locksley whom all of Nottingham call Robin Hood?"

"And what if I am?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

The man took in a deep breath, which was quite difficult to do when he was suspended by a rope in the tree, "Do you mind letting me down first?" But Robin was silent. The man sighed, "My name is Rufus. I bear a message from the King of England," he produced a seal from his coat and tossed it down to Robin. Robin nodded at its validity.

"And what is the message?" He asked, holding his breath, "Will his highness return?"

Djaq intervened, "Robin, first let the man down. If we know he has the King's royal seal, then we know he must be telling the truth. He will do us no harm." Robin nodded and motioned for Will to cut the rope. He did and the man landed to the ground with a thud.

"Did anyone bring a sack?" Robin asked, standing over the recovering man.

Everyone shook their head. Marian spoke up, "Why a sack, Robin?"

"Because otherwise I will have to do this," he punched the man unconscious. Turning to the gag, he saw that everyone was staring at him with disapproval, "What? Nobody, not even him, can see the way back to the camp!"

John and Will lifted the man and Much retrieved the man's bag. Marian walked in back with Robin.

Smirking she inquired, "Tell me, was that hit really for the protection of the camp or because it was it just for show?" If there had been light, Robin would have seen the hint of amusement written all over her face.

"Of course, it was for the camp? Why would I do it for any other reason?"

"Oh I was just thinking. It is dark and the man has no clue where he is. How would he know where we were taking him?" Robin was embarrassingly silent and Marian laughed triumphantly.

The man did not awake until next morning, which was well enough for the gang to get some sleep. Guy had been assigned to watch him and Marian had come out early before the sun had even arisen to find a sleeping Guy. She had smiled inwardly to herself and took a seat next to him and the unconscious man. Ever so gently, she raised her hand and brushed back a lock of his black hair only to have his reflexes quickly wake him up, grab her hand, and reach for his sword all at the same time. When he realized that it was just her, he let go. Letting out a yawn, he spread open his arms and she leaned into his embrace, and they both fell back to sleep. If they had not been tired, I am sure their brains would have been functioning better and they would have thought about what it was they were doing. But their minds were too clouded with sleep to even think about it, and it just felt so right.

Marian was awoken first to the feeling of someone shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw Djaq before her with an anxious look. Realizing that she was still in Guy's arms, she extracted herself from him and stood up.

"Thank you, Djaq," she said gratefully.

Djaq nodded, "Just be glad that it was me and not Robin who found you there in that man's arms." Guy stirred and his eyes opened.

"I've been asleep," he said alertly, "I was supposed to be guarding him."

Djaq pressed a cool palm to his cheek and soothed, "It is fine. He would not have gone anywhere anyway. He will have a splitting headache when he awakes though. That is why I have this," she held up a jug filled with what she called the perfect cure for pounding head.

Guy instantly grimaced, "I do not envy the man. That tastes like rotten eggs."

Djaq playfully humphed before turning to the stirring man. She crouched down beside him and stroked his face, "It is alright. We are the band of outlaws from the other night. You were knocked out unconscious. Does our head hurt at all?"

The man nodded and Djaq answered by holding the cup to his lips. He drank it but did not grimace.

"This does not taste bad to you?" Djaq answered confused.

The man shook his head, "Nah, in the Holy Land, that has been administered to us more times than I dare can count. The taste kind of dwindles after years of drinking it."

Djaq smiled, "I am glad you are familiar with the _gurla._" She called the strange drink, "How does your head feel now?"

"Almost instantly better," the man grinned before noticing Guy and Marian standing off to his side, "And you are also a part of this band of ruffians, then?"

"This band is quite sufficient," Guy put in menacingly and Marian reproved him for his tone.

The man squinted hi eyes, "Do I know you?" He asked Guy, "You seem to look very familiar."

"I have been to the Holy Land before on business."

"No doubt working with Robin?" The man asked cautiously just as Robin stepped out. Robin stopped in mid stride and looked at the man laying on a couple of burlap sacks.

"Good Lord," he breathed, "Rufus Docks?" he rushed up to the man as he grinned, "How are you?"

The man replied, "A little on edge from last night, but-"

"Oh I am sorry for that. If I had known who you were, then I would have cut you down right away." He noticed that everyone was just standing around and watching the conversation, "Gang, this is an old friend of mine whom I fought alongside with in the Holy Lands. Rufus, meet my gang."

The gang cheerily said a hello. Then Marian said, "You know him? Why am I not surprised?" Everyone heartily laughed. Much joined the group from where he had been preparing breakfast.

He stopped short, "Hey, do I know you?"

"Much," Robin said good-naturedly, "It is Rufus Docks, the king's second-in-command."

Rufus laughed, "Easy with the name, Robin. I wish not to remember it while I am back in England. Yet, I do bear a message from King Richard himself." He reached into his coat and pulled out a piece of folded parchment. He handed it to Robin.

Robin stood there for several seconds, the letter shaking in his hand.

"Are you going to open it or can we go back to finding something to eat/" Allan said to break the tense mood.

Robin startedly looked up, "Hm? Oh, right." He slit the seal on the envelope and opened it. Taking a deep breath, he began to read it.

_To my loyal servant and representative, Robin of Locksley:_

_ It has reached my attention, by your messenger Carter, of the crime that rages in England against me and my people by the Sheriff of Nottingham and my own brother Prince John. In this time, I have conquered Acre and the city from which this is being written, Jerusalem._

"By Allah," Djaq breathed, "He has conquered Jerusalem, Saladin's capitol."

_Peace has been negotiated and it is ironic that we have peace in other countries but turmoil rises in our very own country. By the time you receive this letter through Rufus Docks, I would have left for England to rid it of this tyranny. I will land at Portsmith, and I would much appreciate it if you would meet me hence so that we may discuss the threats against my life and well-being of my people._

_ His most esteemed royal highness:_

_ King Richard the Lionheart_

_ Long live the King!_

Robin read the letter two more times before he looked back up at my gang. He smiled, "It looks like the King is coming home, gents!" He looked down at Rufus, "Is it really true?" He held his breath.

Rufus nodded, "When I left, he was making preparations to leave for Portsmith. He will be here within five days if the trip went well."

Robin nodded, "Then we must meet him," turning to Will he asked, "How long a trip to Portsmith?"

Will shrugged, "My father used to go their on business. I would say four days on foot, maybe three on horses."

"Then, we get some horses, make preparations, and then leave firs thing tomorrow. We will not leave the King waiting. Let's go, we have much to do."

Rufus stood up and Guy held onto his arm as he wobbled. Rufus finally got his bearing and nodded to Guy to release him, "What of me, Robin? I have no family and no friends, save for you."

"Stay with us, my friend. Us outlaws could always need an extra set of hands to get us out of trouble." Rufus thanked him and then talk ceased as everyone went about to prepare for the trip the next day. All except for Robin who grabbed Marian and brought her outside of the camp just far enough so that nobody could see them.

He walked up real close to her and grinned cheekily, "So with the King is coming home, you do know what that means, don't you?"

Marian smiled, "The King will return, Prince John will be finished, and England will be at peace."

"But what else?" Robin grinned but Marian could think of nothing else, "You could not have forgotten. After all, we did not set a date but-"

"We will get married," Marian had forgotten and she could have kicked herself.

Robin grew closer to him and she shifted on her feet uncomfortably, "We have waited longer than anyone should have to and now we will not have to wait anymore. Finally, I will hear the King marry us, tell me to kiss the bride, and then I will take you to our bedchamber."

Marian gulped, "Robin," she said trying to change the subject quickly, "Shouldn't we be helping the others? A leader should always lend a hand." She turned to walk away but Robin grabbed her arm.

"Not until I steal a kiss from this pretty lass," he leaned in to kiss her but Marian backed away.

Hastily, she tried to explain, "We have kissed so many times already, but I do not want to anymore. I want to wait for this one until we are married. Make an honest woman out of me, Robin."

She could tell that she had not completely convinced Robin but he smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back to the camp where Guy was waiting anxiously for their return. She sought him out and nodded to him. He understood. Marian made the excuse that she would go and find food, like berries, to take on their journey. Minutes later, Guy headed in the opposite direction to scout out Nottingham and see how much the horses would cost. Robin looked up and saw both of them leave but thought he saw Marian take one last glance at Guy before he disappeared in the trees. Robin quickly grabbed his bow and quiver as well as belted on his sword. He walked to the exit of the camp but Djaq stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going, Robin? There is plenty to be done here. We have much to do," she tried to make an excuse.

"Djaq, get out of the way," Robin lowly growled. He sidestepped her but she stepped right back in front of him.

"I will find you something to do in here. You do not need to go out there."

Robin frowned, "Djaq, I am warning you-"

John came up from behind and covered Robin's shoulder with his large, bear-like hand, "Robin, where are you going?" He asked harshly.

Robin pushed off John's hand and bypassed Djaq. Calling back to them as he shouldered his quiver, he said, "I am going to see what is going on."

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN- Something bad's gonna happen, but what? You'll just have to wait and find out. If you have any suggestions for how Robin is going to find out about Guy and Marian, message me please! It would be much appreciated and it would show that you guys care! Love you guys! :)))))**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the promised and long-awaited chapter. I have to admit, this one was reallly fun but reallly hard to wright so I hope it meets your expectations. Rate and Review! Love you guys! ON with the show!**

In all of the commotion of Robin leaving in a hurry, nobody had noticed Allan slip out of the escape door in the back and run straight for Nottingham.

He was met by the triumphantly smiling Vasey, "Ah, Allan, my boy, mind if I call you Al?" Allan cringed in disgust at the name but the Sherrif did not notice, "I was beginning to think that you had abandoned me, hm? That you had begun to like it back in the forest?"

Allan frowned guiltily, "I do not enjoy this one bit."

The Sherrif laughed, "La-di-dah-di-dah," he back handed Allan on the cheek, "You do not care because you are all for yourself, that is why you return! So much like Gizzy," the Sherrif seemed to be breathing in the fresh air, "Ah, I love it!" He proclained ecstatcally.

Allan stroked his cheek gingerly, "And Guy's gone now, so where did that leave ya?"

The Sheriff quickly drew a dagger from his robe and pointed it at Allan's neck, "But you are not thinking of abandoning me like him, hm? Because that would be most unfortunate." Allan shook his head nervously and the Sheriff chuckled, placing his dagger back in the folds of his gament, "Well, then," he smiled ferociously, baring his gold tooth, "What news from the outlaw camp?"

Allan fingered his chin, "And what of my commission?" But the Sheriff did not budge. Allan sighed, "Robin recieved a message from an emissary of the King from the Holy Land. It seems the old Lionheart is returning on a ship to Portsmith and will be there in five days."

The Sheriff seemed stunned by the news, "Is that so?" He thought silently and then began to pace wildly, "Ah, this is good, very good. So much better than what Gisborne had to offer. Well, we will just have to have a suprise party for the King when he lands in his beloved England, shall we?"

Allan nodded sorrowfully, all the gayness of telling the Sheriff of Robin's plans gone, "Aye, iIwill go with Robin, and meet you there."

The Sheriff chuckled and then became mockingly serious, "Good, very good. Just don't tell him of our little secret," he turned to walk back up the stairs of the castle but Allan called after him.

"And my money?" He cried impatiently.

The Sheriff shouted back, "You will get your damn money when I have the damn king's head on a spike!"

Under the maple tree:

Guy had gotten to the tree first and had waited only seconds before Marian came from behind a cluster of evergreens. She marched purposefully and wore a frown on her face but Guy did not seem to notice. He ran straight up to her and pulled her into a confused kiss which she quickly pulled away from.

"Guy," she hissed urgently, "Let me speak." He was seriously silent, "We have run into a dilemma. Robin just reminded me of a plan of ours when I first came to the forest. You see, I was engaged to him and we made plans to marry when the King returns."

Guy became alert, "And the King is returning? You will not marry him?"

Marian looked schocked, "Of course not, the only man I would want to marry is you but I-"

"Say that again," Guy interrupted bringing her face closer to hers.

Marian repeated with a confused expression, "The only man I would want to marry is you."

Guy immediately dropped down to one knee and grasped her hands in hers. Marian was completely taken a back by this. Tenderly and almost raggedly, Guy whispered, "Then say you will. Say that you will marry me and be my wife and I your husband. I love you Marian of Knighton, I always have. And I swear to be a good, kind, loving husband if you will only have me."

Marian smiled largely as she blushed. Gripping his hands harder to steady herself she cried joyously, "Of course I will marry you, Guy of Gisborne. I will never be happier to do anything else." He stood up and she jumped into his arms, laying a kiss square on his lips before drawing away.

"But what of Robin?" She asked worriedly.

Guy shook his head, "We are not going to worry about that right now," he stroked her cheek. "This is the happiest day of my life; I have you willingly." He leant down to kiss her but Marian drew away, still holding his hand.

He stared at her for several seconds before she began to drag him with her, "Come," she called back to him," I have some place I would like to show you."

Marian ran on with him until she came to a rolling hill that sloped downwards into a beautifully green meadow. Wildflowers were plentiful as were the willow trees that surrounded the valley. She felt Guy gasp in awe and she sighed gleefully, "This place holds so many memories," she said as he thoughts quickly shifted to Robin kissing her for the first time in that tall grass.

Guy smiled, "Some day, when we are wed, you will have to share them with me." They began to walk down the slope into the fresh, bright sunlight and cool summer air. Marian stepped froward and drank in the scent of the grass toasting in the sun and the sweet nectar of the flowers. She suddenly had the urge to run, and she did, her arms spread out wide, giving her the feeling of flying. Guy just stared after her with a strange expression.

"You are such a child," Guy called after her.

"If I am such a child," Marian shouted back, "Then come and get me." Guy smirked devilishly before taking off after her through the dense grass. He was dumbfounded to see that wherever he stepped, the grass did not remain crushed but bounced back to life just as their love had done. Guy looked at Marian, her brown hair blowing behind her and he contin,ued to run after her. He laughed loudly and Marian stopped dumbfoundely at hearing the sound; she had never heard him genuinely laugh before. Her skirts became tangled about her legs and she stumbled, giving Guy just the right amount of time to catch up to and wrap his arms securely around her waist. This time, Marian laughed with him as he twirled her around, blowing the grass with the billows of her skirts.

Under the maple tree:

Djaq had run as fast as she could to the place where Marian had confided in her that they used as a meeting place, but the two lovers were nowehere to be found.

"I am too late," she thought as she kicked herself. Just then, she heard shouts of laughter coming from the west and she followed them, praying to Allah that she was not too late to warn them.

**Somewhere in the Forest:**

Robin had not been able to find any evidence left by Marian as to her whereabouts and there was no trail to follow. _It's just like her not to leave any trace for anyone to follow and one day it is going to get her killed. _Robin thought bitterly. Amongst the trees, he heard the sound of shouts and screams from about four hundred yards. He ran to the edge of a slope and looked down into the valley. He smiled softly to himself as images of him kissing Marian sparked alive. They were quickly quelled when he saw a young woman with flowing brown hair and a billowing red dress being chased by a man clad in black. He recognized this man immediately to be his former enemy and he prepared to rush down the hill to defend Marian when he caught a glimpse of Marian's face. She was smiling and laughing and Robin realized that Gisborne was not chasing her to harm her.

Robin confusedly stared at them before creeping down the side of the slope and into the meadow. He crouched down and hid himself in the grass and crawled closer to where he knew Marian and Gisborne were. When the sound of Guy laughing caught his ear, he looked up ,stunned, before cursing his foolishness and crouching back down. He was now only about 8 yards away from them as he peered cautiously up over the grass and watched them. He grasped his drawn sword tighter when Gisborne wrapped his arms tightly around Marian's slim figure and laid a kiss to her collarbone. Robin felt anger rise inside of him but he sat still and bided his time. Gisborne twirled Marian in the air before releasing her and setting her down on the ground. She looked up at him with a giddy smile on her face and he too stared tenderly down at her. Robin's eyes darted from Marian's to Gisborne's faces several times as he observed them. He prayed to God that Guy would not kiss her, though he knew Marian could defend herself against him. Just then, he felt his blood drain from his body and his breathing grow ragged. A look of pure horror was readable on his face. For at that moment, he saw Marian, not a bit shyly, move her face up to Guy's level. She cupped his cheek gently before kissing him with passion and vigor. And in that one kiss, she conveyed all her love for Gisborne. Robin knew his fear had been confirmed and the taste of sorrow had within seconds turned to morbid anger and hate. Tightening his grip on his sword, he emerged from the tall grass and ran towards the embracing couple, eyes glaring and his voice mixed in a ferocious roar.

Marian and Guy sprang away startedly and when they saw Robin, their faces went white. Guy prepared himself for an attack but it was too late. He pushed Marian out of the way just as Robin half-hazardly dropped his sword and jumped onto Gisborne, pushing him down onto the ground with a great thud. Robin, sitting on top of Guy, delivered a blow under his chin and then layed a punch square to the cheek. A stunned Guy regained his composure and blocked Robin's next blow, counterattacking with a fist to his right eye, gaining him freedom from Robin's weight and allowing him time to stand up. He appealed to Marian with her eyes.

"Marian leave us," he whispered quickly as he saw Robin was preparing to stand up again, rubbing his eye gingerly.

Marian shook her head between gasps, "No, I will not leave you, Guy."

Guy raised an eybrow and was about to say more when Robin stumbled up to him and hit him in the chest. Guy sprawled backwards but stayed standing and swung a hit to Robin's shoulder. Robin blocked it and then kicked Gisborne right in between the legs. He faintly heard Marian scream but it only made his blood boil hotter. He stared down at Gisborne who lay there kneeling and groaning in pain. Robin turned away from him, casting one sour glance at Marian, he walked to where he had dropped his sword and retrieved it. Marian saw it and her eyes widened.

"No!" She screamed and ran towards Robin. She grabbed his arm hard, "Please, Robin, do not do this!" She cried but he pushed her off and she fell to the ground.

"You whore!" He screamed and then resumed walking towards Giborne. With a kick, Gisborne lay on the ground. Robin raised his sword over his head, directly hovering over Guy's chest, "You will not take her from me!" He head the sound of rustling in the grass and several loud sobs as Marian came towards him into his peripheral view, "Stay away, Marian," he growled and turned back to Gisborne, "I will finish this. She will always be mine," he spat in Gisborne's face, "And now at last, you will not be in the way of our plans." Robin raised his sword but Guy spoke, stopping his sword in mid-air.

"You would kill me, and then what?" he scoffed, "You would marry a woman who has already promised herself to another?"

Robin's eyes grew wide, "What? She is betrothed to me! You foolish, arrogant mess!" But deep inside he felt doubt rise up in him. His eyes grew distant as he remembered Marian and Guy kissing but that only strengthened is resolve. Turning his gaze back to Gisborne, he snickered and raised his sword, "Goodbye," he whispered, "Guy of Gisborne." He heard Marian screach in horror but his blow never fell. He felt a splitting pain on the back of his head before all went black and he fell to the ground in splitting pain. Through half-opened lids he saw John standing over him and then he felt himself being tied by Will and Djaq. He heard protests from Much in the back ground. He lay there, slightly stunned and saw Djaq run to Marian and embrace her. He saw Marian's face streamed with tears and saw her nails clench at Djaq's back.

"I came as fast as I could," Djaq tried to calm her, "But I could not defeat Robin by myself."

Robin faintly heard protests from Gisborne as he saw him too being tied up. He shook his head twice and then the fogginess was almost completely gone and his vision was not blurred. He strained against the biting ropes but it was no use and Will said so.

"Well, did you have to tie them so tightly?" Robin yelled foully.

Will nodded, axe in hand, "Otherwise, you would have escaped."

Robin mockingly grinned, "Of course," before his face became a thundercloud of hate, "Because I need to kill him!" He turned to Gisborne with a glare that would have frightened the dead.

Much stuttered, "Surely it cannot be as bad as that," he stopped when he saw Marian and Guy staring desperately at one another. Much looked exasperated, "Please, do not tell me-"

But Robin interrupted angrily, "NO, please do tell me!" But Marian and Guy were both silent. Robin tried again, shouting this time, "Tell me!" He saw Marian shiver in fear, "Hm, Marian? Why did I catch you in the arms of that traitor."

Gisborne muttered forcifully, "Leave her out of this, it is not her fault."

Robin looked at him strangely, "Ah, really? Because she looked to be enjoying herself when she kissed you."

Marian gasped, "I-I" she hung her head low.

Robin mocked, "I see you have nothing to say. You always were weak and fearful." He heard John warn him from behind.

Marian's face suddenly turned from fear to absolute anger, "I am weak and fearful?" She laughed, "Only am I fearful when you decided to kill the one I love. And I only have one weakness," she stared at Guy, "Sir Guy of Gisborne."

"No, It cannot be," Robin whispered fiercely.

Marian walked up to him and looked down upon him, "Lookf or yourself and what do you see, Robin?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Do not convince yourself of something that is not real."

Robin shook with mixed emotions of sorrow and hate, "But you loved me, you were betrothed to me. We were to be married within the month. You only had to wait a month!"

Marian became angry and began to shout, "I have waited since I was fifteen to marry you but you decided to go off to war and fight for your stupid King. The King is more important to you than I am!" Robin protested but she continued, "I have been patient, but I no longer want to marry you."

"So since I have not married you, you have decided to opt for somebody else, anybody else, becase you have grown tired of waiting?"

Marian shook her head fiercefully, "I have decided because I have fallen in love with another," her eyes grew dazed and glazed with fresh tears, "I love one who makes me feel complete, who will love me through all hardships and trials, one who has loved me despite all of my past sins." She glanced at Guy and smiled softly.

"I was to be that man!" Robin shook with hatred, "I was to be the one to protect you, to love you, and to serve you," he stared up at her, "I will still be that man." But he heard Guy grunt and turned to look at him,"Something the matter?" He asked angrily.

Marian withdrew herself from Robin a little ways and spoke not just to him but to the rest of the gang, "I will not marry you Robin of Locklsey because I cannot," Robin looked confused, "For you see, I am betrothed to Sir Guy of Gisborne." Gasps erupted from each and every member of the gang besides Djaq. She smiled reassuringly at Marian, thought she looked fearful.

Robin felt hot tears of passion sting his eyes. "No, it cannot be!" He repeated over and over again, "Is this why you could not stay in the forest, why you protected me so many times: because you agreed to marry him under duress?"

Marian half-smiled, "Robin, I did not agree to marry him this time under duress. Guy and I have ben meetingly secretly ever since we came to the camp."

"All those outings, all those excuses to help the camp, you were with him?" Robin sounded terribly hurt and betrayed.

Marian tried to hastily explain, "Not all of them," but Robin gave her a look, "Believe me, but yes, most," she hung her head low and Guy felt angry. She looked ashamed. But then she raised her head defiantly, "It was in secret because I did not want to hurt you. I was planning to tell you, but I was always so frightened. I finally made up my mind to tell you when the King was brought home. You see," she breathed deeply, "Guy proposed today, and I said yes." Robin looked up startedly, "And never have I been happier." She felt uneasiness in all the camp members and she even saw Litle John crouch closer to Robin.

Robin shook his head, "You are lying," but he saw the truth of everything she had said in her green eyes. An evil smirk crept over his face, "It is too bad then that your future husband will not reach the altar or your marriage bed," he glanced at Gisborne, "Because I am going to kill him."

Marian opened her mouth to speak and then shut it, "If you kill him," she said as she crouched down next to Guy and wrapped both of her arms around his neck, "Then, you will have to kill me too."

Guy nudged for her to remove her arms and she did so with confusion. He stared at her tenderly and through tears said, "No, I will not let you do this for me. I will die happy and free, knowing that you loved me and would have spent the rest of your life with me." He glanced at Robin, Guy's face free of anger, "Here is a man who has and will love you for forever. Marry him. Be happy and live."

Marian choked back tears and stroked his scruffy cheek, "I will not leave you and I will not be happy with anyone but you." She embraced him tightly before turning to Robin who looked as startled as everyone else.

"Please do not do this," Marian said pleadingly, arms wrapped securely and protectively around Guy. Her eyes pierced Robin's so much so that he had to look away. He looked back up when she beckoned him too, "I thought you would have wanted me to be happy, and I would have been happier with him." Marian stood up and unwound her hands from Guy's neck, "But if you hurt him," she seethed, "I swear that I will leave you forever and never come back."

Robin had looked sorrowful since he had seen her pleading eyes. He sighed, "Will you truly be happy?" Marian nodded. He shook his head with a soft smile, "I just cannot understand that." He looked at Will, "Unty him." Rufus cut through Guy's bounds and the minute he stood up, he was met with a tearful and clumsy kiss from Marian. They heard Robin speak impatiently from behind and they broke a part. Marian saw tears falling from Robin's eyes and she felt sorry for him.

"You did not let me finish," Robin continued as he just stared at the couple's beaming faces and entwined fingers, "I cannot bear to see you," he hung his head before lifting it defiantly, "You will leave Nottingham and never return."

Marian gasped by Guy shook his head, "You cannot order us to leave."

"No but I can threaten you," Robin retorted, "If you decided to stay or come back, I will kill you, Gisborne. Upon my word, you will die before you know what hit you."

Djaq intervened, "Surely, Robin, you cannot send them away. Nottingham is Marian's home, it is all she has ever known. All her friends are here."

Robin chuckled as he was released from his bonds, "She has no friends."

"And what about us?" Will asked pointedly.

Robin shook his head and stared fixedly at Marian, "No, she is not my friend, nor my lover. I no longer hold any obligation to her. She isno longer considered to be anything but a traitor."

"Easy Hood," Guy warned darkly. And Robin stood up, but Little John placed a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this?" Marian asked by Robin turned stubbornly away from her and she found that it made her heart ache desperately.

Robin began to walk away. "Come," he scorned bitterly, "The least we can do is get you some provisions."

Marian tried to smile gratefully but the heaviness in her heart prevented her. Djaq touched her arm softly before follwing Robin and John. Much turned his nose up at her and left. Will gave them a sympathetic look; Rufus gave them a confused nod before follwing the others. Everyone else was several yards away when Guy turned to a quivering Marian.

"Are you alright?" He cupped her cheek and stroked it.

Marian began to sob and Guy brought her into an embrace, "You did that for me. I just cannot believe it. Did you mean what you said? About you not being happy with anyone else?" Marian nodded. Guy brushed his fingers through her hair. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes.

"I promise you, I will not let you regret this decision and I will protect you until the day I die."

Marian smiled through her tears, "I will never regret it, and with you by my side, we will accompish everything. I love you, Guy." She ran her hands up the back of his neck into the folds of his hair.

"And I love you, my dearest Marian," his finger ran along her jawbone and across her collar before he kissed her tenderly, trying to convey his words through his lips. They broke a part and followed after the group. Little did they know, a tearful and broken Robin had been watching them from behind a large tree.

**Awwww... well I hope I succeeded in making some of you cry but I also hope that it was not too angsty or heart-breaking. I want people to feel sorry for Robin but this is mainly about Guy and Marian soo... even if everything did not come out the way you thought. :P I know you all were looking forward to this moment and I hope that I have done it justice for you and that it was well worth the wait and 17 chapters!**

**I regret that I am going on a vacation for a week and a half and I will be unable to post any updates so I kinda left you hanging and I am real sorry. Just try and wait. I will be writing this story a lot over the vacation and the very minute I get home I will update! That is a promise! For now, busy yourself with reviewing so that I can have something to look forward to when I get back and to remind me to post...or I might forget! :P**

**And before I bore you any further. Goodbye for a week, Fanfiction friends! I will miss you. Also, if you have any requests for stories you would like me to write after I am finished with this one, then PM me!**


	18. Chapter 18

** Heya!**

** Well, here is is a quick chapter in which Marian and Guy leave and preparations once again are picked up. Let's go save a King, ey?!**

** Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for the long delay due to vacation...which was very fun! Haha**

** Rate and Review and please PM with any story ideas for after I finish "Strange Love". If there are no PMs, I am just gonna do a cute story about Eragon/Arya from Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle. If you like that idea then PM too. In fact PM me about anything...favorite color, food, dog's name, boyfriend...I really dont care! They just make me happy! :)**

**Disclaimer:**

** I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or any of its characters. Just the idea! ;)**

Robin had not returned with the gang to the camp. He could neither bear to see the entwined fingers of his love and enemy, nor could he bear the sight of her leaving him behind. He wondered time and again as he walked on the old forest trails why he had ever told her to leave, but then the sight of her treacherously kissing Gisborne was enough for the echo of hate to return, only to be quelled seconds later by the heavy wave of remorse. He slumped down onto the forest floor with nothing but the leaves underneath him and screamed a mixture of tears and moans into the winds of Sherwood.

**Back at the Camp:**

The gang had all returned in an uneasy and heart-wrenching silence. Much, upon arrival, immediately stomped out of the make-shift building to busy himself fetching some food, a task he did without complaint as long as he was away from Marian, the woman he saw now as only the woman who had broken his poor master's heart. The rest of the gang hurried around fetching things for the new couple's journey. Marian decided to work alongside Djaq and so Guy walked over to where Will was preparing a walking-staff. Guy sat down next to him and took up a knife and large, rounded stick. He then proceeded to follow Will's moves and the first form of the staffs were beginning to be seen.

Breaking the silence, Guy spoke quietly, "I am a fool." His face looked worn and dejected.

Will fumbled for a minute before bringing his knife hard down on the bark of his branch, "You are not a fool," he muttered so low that he had to repeat, "One should always be with the one he loves, but sometimes things are not meant to be." He looked up at Djaq and Guy followd his gaze. Will smiled softly, "You are truly lucky to have this."

Guy asked, "Hm, Marian? Yes." He looked at the beautiful woman who now was dirtied and looked as if she had been crying for ages, "I just hope I did the right thing for her." He looked at Will, "It is her I truly worry about. She has given up everything she knows, her friends, her home, even her past love for me. I just cannot believe it."

Will caught the faint sound of awe in his voice, "Do you love her, truly?" Guy nodded his head vigorously.

"I have loved her more deeply than I thought my own dark soul was able to accomplish."

Will nodded, "And does she love you?"

Guy smiled faintly, "No trickery can this be. I see the truth of it in her eyes. She does love me."

Will smiled, "Then you have nothing to fear. She willingly gave up everything she had for you. She knew that there would be horrible consequences should Robin find out that you had stolen her heart from his. She does love you, Guy." Will sighed as he set aside his finished walking staff, "And if you both are in love, then nothing can destroy it. It cannot be damaged or broken. It is eternal."

Guy chuckled, "You speak as though you know everything of love." He followed Will's gaze back to where Djaq stood helping Marian. "Is it Djaq?" Will nodded, "Then, what on earth is stopping you?"

Will looked back at him with the appearance of one who had been enlightened. He shook his head, "Nothing," he stood up, "Nothing at all." He began to walk over to Djaq and Guy smirked as he set about to finish his staff.

Will walked calmly up to Djaq, calmer than even he had expected himself to do. Djaq turned to him with puzzlement as he grasped her arm, "Can I speak to you?" He asked softly and Djaq confusedly complied. Will led her to Robin's room and they both disappeared behind the tent flap.

Djaq turned to face him, "Will, what is it?" Her foreign accent making her words sound harsher than she had meant. She asked again and this time it was softer and Will did not cringe.

Now that he had gotten her alone, he found himself sweating and his fingers trembling, "Djaq, I-" He looked away frusteratingly.

Djaq walked towards him and steadied his colliding mind with the cool hand she placed on his shoulder, "Will, please tell me," her eyes pleaded, "What is going on?"

But instead of answering he forcefully drew her near and wrapped her up into a tight, needful embrace "My dear Djaq," he repeated between the hot kisses that he landed to her shoulder and up the scale of her neck. His hands stroked her lower back and Djaq gasped into his neck. She moaned his name in a pathetic whisper as her hands trailed under his shirt and over his muscled back. She felt over each and every scar that he had acquired from the labor he had done. Her body shook with unfallen tears as he continued to move his hands up ths sides of her torso while kissing her collarbone and the revealed skin of her chest. She writhed in his arms and bit his neck for fear of screaming out.

Then, the suddeness of what they were doing drove her to release herself from his arms. He looked understandingly at her. She stroked his cheek, "Will, no. This is wrong and we are wrong." She removed her hand as if to make a point but Will quickly grasped it in his rough, worn one.

"But that is what I want to tell you," he said still panting and trembling from their recent contact. At confused stares from Djaq he continued, "My darling Djaq, I-" He was forced to stop, for Marian lifted the flap of the tent.

It took on glance at their held hands to make her blush, "I am terribly sorry, Will and Djaq, but John who has been keeping guard, said that Robin is on his way back here. I do not wish to meet with him and all the preparations are ready."

Djaq smiled, "Of course, my dear, it is time to say-" Djaq hesitated, "Goodbye."

And just outside the door of the camp they did just that, hastily and for fear of Robin's untimely return. Guy grasped Will by the forearm as Marian thanked John for all of the kind things he had done for her. He answered by producing a beaded necklace from his coat pocket.

"I made this as a wedding present for you and well-" he eyed Guy in such a way to indicate that it was Robin he was indeed speaking of, "But now I want you to take it as a gift." She folded herself into his arms, "Don't worry," he caressed her hair, "He will come around. He loves you; that is why he has forgiven you and let you go with the man who was his enemy."

Marian trembled, "He will never forgive me. How could he?"

John pulled her away and bent lower to look into her eyes, "Because he loves you. He lets you go because he wants you to be happy, even if he is not. Be strong," he let her go, "Be strong."

Marian smiled her thanks before walking to Djaq. She embraced the Saracen with such vigor that both nearly toppled over. She whispered into her ear, "Thank you." She sighed, "Thank you for everything."

Djaq smiled as they withdrew, "May the strength of Allah watch over you and guide you. We will see each other again someday, whether in body or in soul."

Marian smiled gently but Djaq could see the fear in her eyes and she tried to comfort her with a single reassuring smile. Marian withdrew from Djaq's arms and was met by Guy who looked down at her, "Are you ready?" He tried to smile but his lips sunk into a creased frown.

Marian sighed before nodding. She grabbed his hand tightly and shouldered her pack better onto her back. Giving a single smile to the distraught gang, Marian and Guy turned and walked side by side, hand in hand out of the camp and out of the gang's lives.

Not five minutes later Robin appeared from behind a tree to a gang who had returned inside the camp. He was greeted with several solemn nods and Rufus even clasped him on the back, seeking to encourage him. Everybody noticed his tear-stained cheeks but he just raised his head all the more high.

"Are they gone?" He spat bitterly.

Much nodded, "And good riddens!"

Robin frowned before turning away from his man-servant to address the whole group, "Let it be known to all of you," he swallowed defiantly, "That these two are no longer to be considered members of this camp; they are their own seperate outlaws and we will have nothing to do with them."

John spoke up, "Surely, Robin, that is a bit harsh. You did once love Marian."

"And I still love her, John!" Robin retorted angrily, "But she betrayed me! Besides they will need no help. They have left to go far away; we will most likely never see them again. This is the end of the Lady Marian and Sir Guy of Gisborne as we know them."

Rufus raised an eyebrow, "Did you say Guy of Gisborne?" His mouth dropped low, "I knew he looked familiar. He is the man whom Carter informed us tried to kill the king in Acre."

Robin nodded and turned away, leaving an awed Rufus behind. He turned to Will for answers but Will just shrugged, "Gisborne has changed and so we accepted him into the group once he had proved his loyalty. However, I fear he will not get that chance again now that he has taken everything away from Robin: title, land, home, and now his betrothed." Will turned away, shaking his head forlornly but raised it at the sound of Robin's voice again. It was now filled with the authority that they all had grown accustomed to obeying and had greatly missed

"We will still meet the King in Portsmith as he instructed. Will and Rufus, I want you to obtain those horses real secretlike. Nobody, especially the Sherrif, can know we are leaving to visit the King."

Will and Rufus set off to follow his orders just as Allan walked back into the camp.

Robin crossed his arms, "Well, where have you been?" He raised an eyebrow.

Allan chuckled, "Been getting food," he lied, "Here in my pocket I have, hm-" he pulled out mushrooms. He smiled devilishly but was met by the sad sighs and looks of the gang. He solemned completely and looked around, "What 'appened while I was gone?"

**Hope this satisfied! I was having a really hard time with this chapter and wanted to really concentrate on the emotions of gang members and especially of Guy and Marian. Poooor couple. :(**

**Dont forget to review before you change the page and PM about what you think I should write my new story on! If you dont, then I might very well not!**

**Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed!**


	19. Chapter 19

** So you get lucky this week! That's right! You get two chapters in one day. I probably shouldn't spoil you tooooooo much but who cares! You guys certainly dont! :P**

** Remember to review... pllllleeeeeaaasssseeeeee. Two seconds to review and then it makes me real happy! Also PM any ideas for future stories!**

** Without further ado (besides the disclaimer), on with the stories! :D**

** Disclaimer:**

** I do not own Robin Hood, BBC, or any of the characters. But if I did, I would have a tough time choosing between Will ( sigh) and Guy (woot-woot). **

**NOTE: THIS IS RATED M FOR SHORT SEXUAL CONTEXT... Just to be on the safe side. READ WITH CAUTION!**

That night was a long one for the gang. Every one, once they found that there would be no cheerful conversation that night, headed off to bed with mere nods of the head. Deep down, they were heavy of heart but each could not help but feel a little bit of excitement at the thought of setting off the next morning to meet the King within the week. That would truly be a moment that each and every one of them, Saracen or Englishmen, had awaited for a long time.

But somewhere else in the plains outside of Sherwood Forest were two travellers, heads held bravely and footsteps through the long grass solid and determined. Marian and Guy had easily found their way out of Sherwood Forest, a place that had been filled with so many good memories of the comradeship of the gang but now only smelt of the odor of bad reminders of the life they had lost, a life which should have been theirs. They had travelled for only a couple hours by the time they were out of the Forest and then they had succeeded in sneaking past Nottingham. The tempting smells of roasted hog and apple pie wafted up the hill to them but they remembered the hearty meals the gang had generously packed for them and they forgot all about the good eats down in the little village.

Soon after they had passed Nottingham, they had decided to camp under the fanned out leaves of a willow, which would provide shelter from forces of nature and would conceal them from any enemy's eye. However, it did hold one downfall: the sweeping leaves of the tree made it too dangerous to start a fire under its canopy, lest they risked it going up in flames. Thus, they ate a cold meal of salted pork. Afterwards, they laid their bedrolls down in the large grass which formed a bedding in and of itself. They made sure there were several inches in between their sleeping places as they, full of exhaustion and low in spirit, shared one quick kiss before laying down to go to sleep.

The moon was bright that night, high in the sky as it signalled midnight. Its light screened through the leaves of the willow, keeping it just light enough for one to see with ease. Guy was awoken that night by a faint sound which he could not identify. He shook himself awake and reached for the sword by his side but released it when he identified the sound to be muffled crying. He turned to Marian who lay several feet away from him. Grabbing his blanket he laid it beside hers and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She startedly pushed him away but when she saw that he was not a threatening enemy, she settled back into his arms as he lay sweet kisses into her hair.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed her with the very sound of his deep breathing, "You are crying for him, aren't you?" His voice was soft but it had a tone of bitterness hidden in it.

Marian cringed at its note, "I feel as if I have broken him completely, like I have torn away his right arm." She pulled the blanket tighter around her to block out the chill.

"You regreat having come with me." Guy stated angrily, "You would rather be back around a warm fire in the arms of that outlaw than with me!" He released his arms from around her slim body and grabbed hs blankets to leave her side. He was stopped by Marian's beckoning whisper and her light fist gripping at the back of his black shirt.

"Guy," she whispered, "Please, do not be angry." Guy turned towards him as she sat up to face him, "I love only you, nor do I regret this decision." At seeing Guy's unperturbed face through the moonlight she added more forcibly, "You must trust me, my darling. What must I do to prove it to you?" Just then an idea came to th front of Marian's hands and she quickly grabbed the hem of his tunic. Lifting it up slowly and softly, she removed it over his head. When it lay down on the ground, she saw Guy's surprised face and this gave her confidence. She followed her mind yet again and let one of her hands go up to stroke his brow while she let her lips find his. She kissed him passionately, almost breathlessly, conveying all of her love and feelings for Sir Guy of Gisborne through that one kiss. Guy in his stubborness did not reciprocate, but then he felt Marian's tongue run over his teeth and he moaned into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, raking up her back. Marian gasped and moved her head to the crook of his neck where she lay there, laying sweet and simple kisses on his bare shoulder. She suddenly added teeth to softly bite on his flesh, earning a deep moan from Guy. She did it again, only this time, she ran her fingers over his solid chest at the same time. She felt the bump of his nipple under her touch and Guy shivered.

She pulled away, unsure of what she had just done. She raised an eyebrow at him in curiousity.

"I am fine," he spoke breathlessly, "Please, Marian," his voice rasped with passion, "Do it again."

Marian smiled shyly before once again running her fingers over both of his nipples. At the same time, Guy watched her hands move over and around his chest before he took her hands in his. Ever so gently, he lay her down on her blanket. His hands wound around her back as she sat up slightly, allowing him to gently unty the laces at her back. Marian helped him with the last few and slipped the garment down over her shoulders. Guy, his hands shaking uncontrollably, pulled her dress down further to reveal one of her cream-colored breasts, silouhetted against the moonlight. His gaze flicked over the beauty of her skin before he pulled her gown down further and her other breast bounced out from underneath the fabric. She was small, smaller than what her tight bodices had always suggested but Guy did not care. He just stared at her luscious breasts as Marian's breath hitched and her chest rose and fell higher. The longer Guy just evaluated her under his gaze, the more uncomfortable she became. She felt herself get hotter farther down in between her legs and in a moment of want, she took his hand and raised it up.

Marian wimpered under his gaze, "Please, Guy, do this for me."

Guy hesitated; she sat up swiftly and began to undo the strings of Guy's leather pants. Guy allowed her to do so but just before she slid his pants down over his hips, Guy grabbed her hands and shook his head, motioning for her to stop.

She looked at him confusingly, "No, Marian. I am sorry but this is not right." At her protests, he put a finger to her lip, "All my life I have done evil things, horrible things. Now I want to do this right and virtuously. True, not all of your virginity holds in tact because now I have seen more of you than is modest, but I wish to wait until we are married. I wish to wait for the wedding night. Please, Marian," his eyes pleaded, "Let me do this right."

Marian's eyes were shocked at what she had just heard. Guy wanted to be a right person. Even when she was here, naked and bare before him, allowing him to touch her, willingly participating, he wanted to wait. It was all she could do to nod her head. She was terribly disappointed in having to wait, but knowing that it was because Guy wanted to be virtuous by her made all those regretful feelings go away.

She pulled her dress on over her unchaste breasts and Guy helped her lace up the back. He did not stare, nor did he kiss her inappapropriately. Instead, Marian was surpised at how much he was a gentlemen. When he was finished and had put on his own shirt, Marian turned around to face him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes.

"Thank you" she whispered with all the gratefulness she could muster, "Thank you for waiting." She looked down. When she looked up, tears were in her eyes, "Thank you for being so wonderful, how could I not have ever seen it before? When I was in the castle, why couldn't I have gotten off my high horse, and loved you? Why couldnt I have married you? Then we would be having this night already, many times over."

Guy shushed her gently and brought her into an embrace. Stroking her hair he replied, "If all of this had happened in the castle, I would never be worthy of your love. I would stll be cruel and unfeeling. I would never have been accepted by Rob- the gang- and our love would not have been so strong or lasted so long."

Marian gripped at the back of his neck for support, "Oh my darling," she whispered softly, "You will always be worthy of my love. Please say we can marry as soon as possible."

"The first opportunity we can get," Gisborne promised, "If things had gone better, we could have been married by the King, however, we may just have to settle for a church parish."

Marian drew away and cupped his cheeks in her hands, "I care not how we are married or by whom. I just want to be your wife and to bear your children."

Guy blushed, "How many?" Marian asked what he meant, "How many children?"

"Well, I would say it depends upon how many times you decided to take me to your marriage bed," Marian smiled devilishly and Guy chuckled. "But I would say about two or three."

Guy smiled, "Why not six or seven?"

Marian's eyes grew wide, "Good Lord, you would not be the one staying home. I would be taking care of the little youngins."

"So you would not want your own little sons and daughters then?" Guy chuckled amusedly.

Marian sighed with exasperation, "Just go to bed, you silly oaf."

"An oaf am I?" Guy raised his eyebrow before capturing Marian's lips in his with a simple kiss of devotion. When they pulled a part, he looked deep into her eyes, "Goodnight, my dearest Marian."

They laid down on there seperate bedrolls, once again placed about three feet from each other. Just before Guy fell asleep into a chasm of darkness, he heard Marian's soft whisper, "Goodnight, my love."


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it took so long to update so without further ado...

The next day, Guy and Marian ate a quick meal of biscuits and drank from the water contained in their wineskins. They then rolled up their bedrolls and placed all of their belongings on their backs, heading south away from Nottingham and towards the main road that led from Bree all the way past Portsmith and to the sea. Marian and Guy had decided early on that they would head to Bree, a town far enough away where they would not be recognized and which also contained a parish where they planned on getting married. And so with high hopes for the future, they made quick progress, reaching the road, about ten miles from Bree. They continued on it for some time in silence and then Guy stopped Marian with his arm and motioned for her to listen. When Marian did, she could hear the faint creak of a wagon wheel and the clopping of horses' hooves. Guy looked down at her.

"If it were going in the opposite direction then I would say we would be hitching a ride but since it is not, we better get off the road and hide until it is past."

Marian nodded and added as they quickly rushed to hide in the bushes, "After all, it could be somebody from Nottingham that had come from a smaller lane onto this one. We would be recognized in an instant."

Guy nodded and then raised a finger to his lips as the sound became louder and more predominant. From around a corner, they could see through the branches of the bush, a small and enclosed wagon that was being driven by a single boy. By the looks of him, he seemed to be sixteen or seventeen and a farmhand. Guy and Marian were both greatly puzzled at the wagon he was pulling, a wagon which they had never thought any farmboy ever drove. Suddenly, one of the creaking wheels got stuck in a rut of the road and the boy hastily dismounted and popped his head into the window of the wagon. When his face appeared again, he looked frightened and in a rash act began to push against the heavy wheel. He stopped when the door to the wagon opened. Out stepped a man with a crude looking mustache and a marroon jerkin. When his face suddenly became visible, Guy sucked in his breath and Marian looked at him curiously.

"That is Jasper," Guy explained, "He is the emabassy for Prince John, collecting taxes and what not."

Marian squinted and then recognition flooded her face, "But that does not explain why he is not riding in a carriage of the Prince. Why would he ride in a wagon, driven by a-" Marian was unable to finish as another man stepped out of the carriage. The moment his black robes, and seething face were visible, Guy and Marian both took in their breaths, as if Marian's question had suddenly been answered. Here the Sherrif of Nottingham was only ten yards away and he looked very angry. Guy strained to hear what he was saying but did not need to since the Sherrif was shouting in his wrath.

"You idiotic fool!" He seethed as he struck the boy on the cheek, "Do you know where we are supposed to be going, hm? Portsmith!" He turned away and the boy once again tried to pull the wheel loose from the rut. He startedly pulled away when the Sherrif again began to release all of his wrath upon him, beating him and cursing, "We need to be there in less than three days," he said between landing blows, "A very important engagement. One which your putrid mind would be unable to grasp but belive me, oh yes, it is even for your own good that we set out on this path!"

The Sherrif nodded for Jasper to release two of the three horses which Jasper did with some disdain. He then held their reins tightly. The boy looked confusedly up at the Sherrif, "Ah yes. We will not be needing this wagon, so I guess that means we will not need you, hm?" The boy began to shake and shutter for release, releasing many oaths of secrecy. The Sherrif shushed him gently and then smiled, "Do you know where we are going, boy?" In one swift moment, once the boy had shook his head in answer, the Sherrif plunged a concealed dagger into the boy's chest. The farmhand began to convulse and choke on his own blood which rose into his throat and out of his mouth. Blood seeped from the wound and as the boy took his last breath, the Sherrif laughed cruelly. "I will tell you where we are going," he mocked as he twisted the dagger into the boy's gut, "We are going to kill the King." He mercilessly dropped the dead boy on the ground. Standing up, he placed the bloodied dagger back in the folds of his garment, "And no one will be there to stop me."

"But Vasey," Jasper said from behind as the Sherrif mounted his horse, "Did you not say that Robin Hood would be in Portsmith too?"

The Sherrif looked at him dumbly, "Why of course he will be there! But he will not expect us. We expect him, no thanks to our little fly on the wall."

"Umm, yes. This fly has been a fly before, has he not? Do you not think he might just be buzzing away?"

"Stop all this fly talk! It disgusts me," the Sherrif ranted, "Onward to Portsmith!" He let out a loud yell as he flicked the reins on his horse and the two went galloping off down the road to Portsmith.

When they were sure they had gone, Guy and Marian emerged from the bushes. Marian hastily ran towards the third horse that lazily was tied up to the wagon. When she saw that Guy had not followed, she looked down at where he kneeled by the dead boy's side. With one hand, he closed the boy's eyelids while with the other he wiped the falling tears from his eyes. Marian questioned what was wrong and Guy looked up with the appearance of a wounded animal.

"Oh, Marian," he breathed sharply, "The nightmares, the faces of all I have killed, come back to haunt me. Was I truly lilke him? Did I kill mercilessly without a thought to the life which I decided to unjustly take?" Marian was silent and Guy's head bowed while he sobbed into the boy's breathless chest, his fists held in tightly clenched fists.

Marian was startled by the sudden change in Guy's contenance, "But you have changed, Guy. You are a different person now: kind, and good; you are the man that I see. You have given up everything for good, you have fought with a band of outlaws to protect Nottingham, and you have received the woman who you love, Guy."

Guy voice was muffled by the boy's fabric, "But that does not clean me of all my past sins! I am foul, and unclean. The blood of thousands, just like this boy, stain my hands crimson." He looked up at her, and she saw the blood of the boy on his left cheek, "How can I expect clemency or pardon?"

Marian looked trapped as she looked from the road back down to Guy. She wished she could help him but they had to catch up to the Sherrif, "Guy, really, there is no time for this." She said hastily, "The Sherrif and Jasper ae getting away and when they arrive at Portsmith, Robin will be unawares. They could be killed and then the King destroyed, and where would England be then?" She held out her hand to help Guy onto the horse but when he stood up, he just shook his head.

"No, Marian, I will not go." Marian began to protest but Guy overpowered her with his deep voice, "I will not be responsible for the deaths of the members of that gang, nor for the death of the King. And even if I did what would become of me?"

"Why you would be rewarded." Marian sighed as she once again realized Guy was worried about the reward he would get for a deed.

"No, you are wrong," he replied bitterly, "I would be tried for all of my past sins, and would be executed. So, no, I must leave." He turned to walk away but Marian stopped him.

"Guy, if you thwart this attempt on the King's life, then your past wrongs will be forgotten because Richard is more important than any one man. Save him, and you will live. You will live with me."

"And how can I be certain of that? How can I be certain that you won't leave me? You would not be in your right mind if you were not ashamed of me."

"I am ashamed of who you used to be, Guy," Marian gripped the reins harder, "But it is who you are now that matters."

Guy looked up at her with a dark glint in his eye, "But I can never be fully rid of this deep sense of guilt nor can I always be the good man that you."

Marian laughed, "Nobody is perfect, Guy!"

Guy ran up to her where she still sat on the horse. He placed one hand on her thigh and the other in her own hand. Like a man deeply haunted, like one filled with a deep sense of urging, he spoke, "But you cannot remain here with me. I will be the end of you."

Marian shook her head. "You do not mean-" But Guy interrupted her.

"No, I do mean it. How can I seek to protect you from this monster, when I cannot protect myself from it?"

Marian's voice was shaking but she refused to cry, "That monster no longer exists. You have changed for the better, Guy. You are no longer a threat to safety, to me or anyone. You no longer wish to live that life."

Guy gripped her hand tighter like it was his anchor while he stroked her thigh gently. He looked as if he was in thought and then he raised his head. He shook it and Marian's heart fell deep within her chest, "I cannot trust myself and I cannot risk losing the one woman who I have ever loved; the one woman who I ever will love. You, Marian, are the one who I will always remember as being the person who has changed my life, but if anything happened to you on my account I simply could not bear it. You must go, but leave me behind."

Marian felt a single tear slide hotly down her trembling lip. She looked away helplessly, "Then, you will abandon me and whatever we could have had becase of fear for the future?" She nearly shouted in anger.

Guy's head startled from wher it lay bowed, "I do this to protect you! I would give you to Robin Hood a thousand times over if I knew you were to be safe!"

"Robin Hood is not the man I wish to spend my life with. He is not the one who will make me happy!"

"He did once," Guy said darkly before changing his tone, "In time, you may find him suitable again. In time, you might even find someone else to love, but please do not let it be me, lest I destroy us."

Marian looked down at Guy and she saw at once that he was torn greatly but she could see fear in his eyes. In one last attempt she grabbed his cheek with force. She choked down a sob, "I cannot leave you-" She wiped a tear from Guy's eyes as her own green ones stood captured by his blue ones. They stood there staring until the horse moved from under Marian as it grew more and more restless.

Guy shifted his feet, "Then, this is goodbye, Marian. I will ever remember you as the woman who changed my life forever and as the woman who I would have been happy with."

Marian did not reply, but only looked at his hand which still grasped her thigh. She grabbed it and placed it on her lower hip. She then looked down at a trembling Guy. "For you," she said softly, "I promise you that until the day I die that I will remain as chaste and virgin as I am now. No man will have me, save for one and that is you, Sir Guy of Gisborne. And if that day never comes, then I will die a childless maiden, content to know that I had succeeded in saving myself for the one man whom I do love." Marian cupped Guy's cheeks with her hands and lowered her head down to his to kiss him. But just before Marian's lips touched his, Guy turned away and Marian was left with the cold stare of a cheek. She heard Guy whisper, "This will not make it easier."

Marian whimpered, "Guy, please for all time's sake. Just one last time, please- kiss me."

Guy shook his head and Marian felt the horse startle from underneath her as Guy's hand slapped the chestnut's rump. Marian heard Guy call a hurt goodbye and she turned around in her saddle one last time to see Guy watching her go off and she saw the many tears flooding down his cheeks.

Calling out to him before the horse rounded a bend in the corner, she shouted, "I will always love you, Sir Guy of Gisborne!" Marian turned back in the saddle and madly wiped the burning tears in her eyes

Guy heard her voice as clear as if she was standing right beside of him, "And you will always be the one whom holds my heart, Marian of Knighton!" Guy stood there and watched her ride off into the afternoon sun which silhoutted her beautiful figure and made her hair shine. At last, she was lost behind the bend and Guy felt empty inside but he remembered the lovely sight of her riding off and decided that that was the memory he would remember her by as the woman whom he would always love and as the woman whom he would never see again.

Hope you guys enjoyed! I swear this is not the direction that I had wanted to go but I got to writing and this is what came out instead. I promise that I am just as surprised as you. Hope it made you cry but that it wasnt too angsty!

Rate and Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

Hope you love! 3

I do not own BBC's Robin Hood or any of the characters so dont sue me!

Robin had seemed to return to the dashing, heroic outlaw of Sherwood once again as they made swift progress to Portsmith on horses which Will had been able to purchase. Only when they stopped for water or he felt the cold chain of Marian's returned engagement ring bounce against his chest, was he reminded of his dear, sweet love. He would try and imagine what she was doing at that same time of day but would quickly retreat from his thoughts when images of her and Guy making love under a large maple tree would bombard into his vision. Once had started from sleep to a pitch black night. He had screamed in both anquish and fury only to be brought into a rough embrace. At first, he thought that it was the gentle sweep of Marian's arms that sought to comfort him; he could almost smell the strawberries in her hair. But then he heard the stuttering whisper of Much and Robin cursed himself for being foolish. And yet he could not find it in himself to extracate himself from his friend's arms and so he lay there.

"Thank you, Much," he said at last under his breath. He did not want to wake the rest of the gang. "You above anyone have been my closest companion and friend. I am sorry."

Much tightened his grip on his former master who had begun to cry, "Do not be sorry and do not be ashamed of showing how you feel, master. I am more than your friend, I am your brother. Through all that we have seen in the Holy Land together, we should at least be able to talk with one another about any of our problems."

"Well, this problem is not like those in the Holy Lands. Instead of being haunted by the faces of men I have slaughtered, I am haunted by the face of the woman I have loved."

"Whom you still love, Robin. You cannot try to convince yourself otherwise. It will just do more damage."

Robin let out a sob and tried to muffle it into Much's shirt. "It just hurts so much." He said as he retreated from Much's arms and sat up.

"I know how you feel," Much stated and continued when Robin began to say that he did not. "I was in love once. With a servant girl when the Sherrif had made me Earl of Bonchurch. I thought she had been sent to serve me but she was really there to tell the Sherrif about you in any way that she could. I loved her and she I. She helped me escape. I have never seen her since."

It was Robin's turn to clap his hand on Much's back in comfort, "What was her name?"

"Annie," Much replied bitterly, "A most beautiful redhead."

Robin chuckled before replying, "But it is not the same. Sure you lost the woman you love, as I have done, but you did not lose her to another man. It would be one thing if I had lost Marian to Will but to lose her to a man who was my sworn enemy..."

Much nodded, "It is a worse instance than mine but Annie has since been engaged to a potter."

Robin sighed, "I am sorry, my friend. It is just every time I think of her kissing him, I get this hurting feeling in my stomach. Every time I imagine him being the father of the children that should have been mine, I feel as if the world is crashing down. And what I can not understand is how could she love him after all he has done?"

Much shrugged, "Marian has forgiven him, just like I forgave Annie for betraying me to the Sherriff. And just like you will forgive her for leaving you for Gisborne."

"Guy," Robin moaned as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"What?" Much asked with a confused expression.

"His name is Guy," Robin went onto explain, "Marian would only have it that way." Robin chuckled in spite of himself.

Much grinned, "Are you feeling better yet?"

"Yes, my friend. This wound will take many years to fully heal and scar over, but thank you for being there. I know I have not always treated you right, that I sometimes treat you as a servant instead of a friend, and for that I am truly sorry."

Much nodded before commanding softly, "Now get some sleep. We reach Portsmith by midday tomorrow." He leaned in closer to Robin and whispered, "If Will does indeed know what he is talking about." Robin laughed quietly before laying down on the soft forest floor which he had grown accustomed to. When he closed his eyes, he was not met by a vision of Marian and Guy on the marriage bed but of the glorious return of the King and the beautiful fate of England and he had a peaceful sleep for the first time in four days.

The following day they rode into the town of Portsmith and were immediately met by the salty smell of the ocean and the clean wind which blew on their bodies. They were, by no suprise, extremely cramped from their four days of riding. Because it was believed that it would be a hassle to get seven horses for all of the members of the gang, five horses had instead been brought. Robin and Much had decided to ride together and Will and Djaq were on another. Allan had elected to ride with Rufus, leaving John with his own mare, a privilege he took to be a hidden insult. Jumping down from their beasts, they were all met with a sudden cramp in their legs and most almost fell to the ground. Djaq did indeed fall and was helped up. They took several moments to stretch out their legs as Robin made plans in a small, scarcely populated road.

"My guess is that the King, if indeed he has come here, will be at an inn. He will stay low and will wait until he sees us." The gang nodded in agreement. Robin smiled, "Right then. Will and Djaq, I want you to take these horses to the stables right across from The Dancing Doe." He pointed to an inn that was a bit on the nicer side of the other buildings which surrounded it, "That will be where we will stay and we will need the horses there in case of a hasty exit. Rufus and I will get some rooms. Rufus will recognize the King quicker than I can and the King will recognize him quicker than I."

"And what about me?" Much said rather loudly, "Should I buy some food for us?"

Robin thought for a few seconds before shaking his head, "No, you go with John down to the docks to find out if the King has landed yet. Keep it real quiet though." Much's face beamed with joy and he leapt into Robin's arms. Then, recovering himself, he backed away with an embrassed cough. Robin pointed to Allan, "You can buy the supplies." He tossed Allan a sack of coins, "Bring back a ton of food for this starving lot."

Allan grinned, "You can count on it." And as soon as Allan left everyone else went to do their jobs.

Rufus and Robin came up to The Dancing Doe and walked inside. It was a small room with a single table and chair and several wooden staircases that went up to the second floor. Behind the table was a man who was reading a large red book that looked to b something like the size of a dictionary.

Robin walked up with Rufus at his side, a huge grin plastered to his face. He set down a small bag of coins on the table and and the man looked up. He removed the glasses he had been wearing and combed down his greyish-white hair. He had a nervous way about him and his voice shook when he asked, "How many rooms can I put you up in?"

"One room will be quite satisfactory if there are two beds?" Robin said sweetly.

The man nodded, "Aye, there be two beds." He eyed the men strangely, "This place has not been filled this much since the good King sailed from here on his way to those damned crusades." The man finally seemed inclined to talk.

Rufus spoke up curiously, "More men have arrived here just today?"

The man nodded vigorously, "I would say about ten or fifteen. Came up to the docks in a large fishing boat, look like fishers too. But how they were able to pay for a room here puzzles me. They paid me for the largest room I had, planned on all sleeping in there, they said." By the time the man had finished, Robin looked ready to pounce.

"What room are they in?" Robin asked trying to keep his composure.

The man pointed down a small corridor, "They are in that room. Took my banquet hall, they did. Where am I supposed to serve breakfast?"

But Robin and Rufus were already walking to the door down the corridor.

The man muttered something about young men being in such a hurry before depositing the sack of coins in his pocket and returning to his large book.

Robin and Rufus reached the door, still tired and dirtied, but they felt like they had no time to make themselves presentable for their King. They heard loud footsteps and heavy breathing from behind them as Much and John came up to them.

"Robin," John whispered, but all could hear a hint of excitement, "A large fisherman's boat was seen in the harbor nearly two hours ago. The dock workers are saying that there was a company of about-" Will and Djaq came down the corridor- "Of about fifteen."

"Is it the King?" Djaq whispered with curiousity.

Robin nodded and pointed to the door. With a shaking hand, he raised it up to knock. But his fingers could not move. Rufus instead was the one to knock softly in a curious pattern: three knocks followed by a deep fourth. All of a sudden, the clangs of men dropping their swords and the rush of footsteps could be heard on the other side of the door. Within a minute or so, the sound had receded and the door opened barely a crack to reveal one dark eye.

"What be your name?" The man asked in a deep, heavy accent.

"I am Rufus, ambassador of the King of England. Tell him that I have fulfilled his request and have brought the notorious Robin of Locksley to meet him hence."

The man nodded and closed the door only to open it widely and allow them to come in. They were met by five or six men lying on the floor or sitting in chairs resting. A large, broad man stood over a table, overlooking his map. He wore a single ringlet of gold on his forehead and had replaced his fishing garmet with the white clothes of the Holy Land. Robin could hardly contain himself as he walked up to the King and bowed willingly to the floor. His gang followed suit, deciding to follow Robin in his gestures. Only Much knew what to do and also motioned to the others to bow.

The King smiled gravely and motioned for them to rise, "No need for such formalities, Robin of Locksley. We have served together in battle, let us be brothers in arms." Robin rose and extended his arm to his men, "Sire, if I may present the most honorable and loyal men and woman in all of England. Gang, please meet Richard the Lionheart." His gaze returned to the King and then to the man standing behind him. Without a moment's hesitation, he flung himself into the man's arms.

"Carter, how are you?" he cried enthusiastically.

"Never better," the Carter grinned, "It feels good to be home."

The King joined in, "But not under such precarious instances. I had expected to come back to England, bathed with the victory of peace with Saladin, to a country that was unified and at peace within itself."

Robin nodded, "And I am sorry that it is not so, my Highness. It is your own brother who has consorted with Vasey the Sheriff of Nottingham, which has led to this downfall of England and the utter taxing of your people. I tried to defend against it, sire, but I failed." Robin hung his head low.

Richard patted him on the shoulder, "If it was not for you and your band, England would be in far worse deprivation. I am in your debt once again."

Robin smiled, "Always a pleasure to serve the King." he looked around, "Where are your other men, your Highness?"

The King smiled with a twinkle in his eye, "They are around. Do not worry. I am very well protected." He turned to Rufus, "Ah, my dear friend, you have done England a great service in bringing Robin to me. What will you do now? You are always welcome if you would like a postion in my court."

Rufus gasped with suprise but then shook his head, "I am deeply grateful, my lord, but I have decided to stay with Robin and his men of Sherwood."

The King nodded in approvement and Robin spoke up, "Now, my Highness, there are many great matters that need to be discussed-" Just then, the door opened without warning and the men hastily grabbed their swords only to find that they did not need them. For there before them stood a young woman, face full of wind-strewn locks of hair and eyes shining with a purpose. Robin gasped and lowered his face just as quickly as Much spoke up and asked, "Marian?"

Just about at this same time, Allan was walking along a street lined with small stands full of food that made his mouth water. He was even surprised that when he looked down at a pile of eggplant, which he despised greatly, it made his stomach grumble fervently. He was just about to ask for a couple of the purple vegetables when his attention was turned to two men who disappeared around an alleyway that was kitty-cornered to where he was. He was just able to notice the toxic smell of decayed meat as well as a a black robe which he knew all too well who it belonged to. He panicked for a mintue before hastily dropping the food he had bought and running back to The Dancing Doe, praying that they did not see him. "I must get back to Robin," he thought, "I must warn them!"

Hahaha... cliffhanger! So what did you think? :D


	22. Chapter 22

__**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood or any of the characters. So don't sue!**

** I am also a registered beta-reader now so if you need a critical eye to help you with your writing, I am your girl!**

** So without further ado... Enjoy peeps! :D**

"Marian?" Much repeated his question as he saw Robin put his hands behind his head and turn his back to face the wall and a confused King.

"You know this woman?" He inquired of Robin who's jaw was set in a grim frown.

Robin did not wish to answer but he knew he had no choice when asked by the King of England and so he slowly nodded. Determined not to show pain or weakness he steadily turned around and eyed Marian with his own. They were void of any emotion. "Aye, my King. This is Marian of Knighton, daughter of the former Sheriff of Nottingham. A good fighter but a mere acquaintance to me."

Marian gasped before returning his stone-hard glare, "I did not know that a mere acquaintance could also be the woman you are set on marrying." She looked over at the King who looked very surprised.

"The woman I _was_ set on marrying before she betrayed me for an enemy," Robin retorted, wishing to hurt her but Marian did not so much as wince at his harsh words.

"Guy was not your enemy! You befriended him and he served you willingly. He became a good man!"

It was this time Carter's turn to interfere, "Hold up." He shrugged, "Guy of Gisborne helped you?"

Robin only glanced at him leaving Rufus to affirm his statement and add in a whispered tone, "He joined the gang, which has led to a pretty eventful week." He fixated his eyes on a seething Robin and Marian, motioning for Carter to continue listening.

Robin smiled his cheeky smile and Marian naively thought that maybe he had forgiven her but then his face held an evil glint as he asked, "And where is Guy now, hm?"

Marian tried to keep her composure but she felt it swiftly diminish until it hung like a thread, "He is around, Robin."

Robin laughed mockingly, "Really? Because I do not see him!" His face became solemn, "Did he leave you?" Marian faltered and he shook his head, "Because I warned you that a man of his kind cannot be trusted, they are evil and manipulative. Gisborne was not far behind in this bunch." He felt like soaring as he saw the pain written on Marian's face before feeling as if his heart had dropped to the ground. He instantly felt regret.

He saw Marian walk up to him and it looked as if she wanted to wrap herself in his embrace but before she did so Marian had lashed out her hand and slapped Robin Hood hard on the cheek, emitting a deep groan from him. She breathed with anger but she kept her voice calm and just loud enough for all to hear, "We do not have time for this, Robin Hood. You all are in mortal danger as we speak." The gang grew quiet all except Robin who raised an eyebrow at her, half-mockingly, "Oh, are we?" He asked doubtfully.

Marian ignored him, "Yes, the Sheriff-"

Before she could finish, Allan had burst through the door. The unexpectancy of his entrance had caused the idle guards to get up from their feet and tackle him to the ground. Much saw the face of their companion and motioned for them to stop, "He is a friend!"

The King turned to Robin who still was staring hard at Marian. "Is this true?" He asked. Robin nodded and the King ordered that his guards release Allan. Once they had helped the normal trickster up off the floor and he had brushed himself off, the King added humbly, "My deepest apologies, my good sir. But next time knock."

Allan seemed stunned to be in the presence of the King but that did not last long and he turned to Robin and the gang, "I would have knocked, your Kingliness," he cringed at the phrase, "But I had to hurry here." He finally seemed to notice Marian's presence and he eyed her, "What are you doing here?"

Robin pushed Marian aside and walked over to Allan with great impatience, "What is wrong Allan?"

Allan nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm not trying to be funny, but it is the Sheriff alright. I saw him just a few minutes back in the market. I think he has come here to kill the King." Everybody gasped except for Marian who spoke up.

"It is the Sheriff. That is why I rode here. I saw him heading toward Portsmith when I was walking the rode to Bree." She quickly relayed her story, choosing not to include her goodbyes with Guy and finished with, "He could be here any minute."

"He could be here already." They heard the familiar soft voice and hint of rasp coming from behind the door and in a moment the guards had all drawn their swords and Robin had readied his bow.

"Put the bow down, Hood," The Sheriff demanded from behind the door, "I just want to talk and negotiate."

Robin eyed Marian and seemed to be apologizing with his glances. She nodded and looking relieved he responded, "Really? Because I was made to understand that you had come to kill his royal highness on his return? In my book," Robin chuckled, "That is known as treason."

The Sheriff sighed, "It is useless, Hood! You are outnumbered! I have twenty soldiers here with me."

Marian shook her head, "No ,that is impossible. I saw you; it was just you and Jasper." She looked thoroughly confused.

The Sheriff's laugh emanated clearly from underneath the door, "I tricked you, hm, little Missy? Well, I could not have soldiers following me on a trip; that would have been too... conspicuous. No, they came another way!" The Sheriff was silent while Robin thought. The King walked up to him and whispered into his ear, "Do not worry. I am well protected."

Robin stuttered, "But this group would be no match against twenty soldiers trained by Prince John!"

The King looked seriously into Robin's eyes, "Just trust me."

Robin hesitated for only seconds before nodding, "If you have come here just to talk then, Vasey, then please come in."

The doors were opened and in filed the Sheriff first with Jasper at his right hand and his soldiers close behind him. They were all ready with drawn swords. The Sheriff glanced at his surroundings before his eyes fell on King Richard and he gasped, "You're most royal eminence," he mocked his respect, "As you can see I have come to kill the King."

"Which is something I do not understand, Vasey." Richard muttered cruelly, "You see, that message was sent by only one person and was not to be seen by any man save Robin Hood."

The Sheriff chuckled as he removed his gloves and dropped them to the floor, "My King, I have spies places you would not even imagine. I have my ways of finding these things out." His glance lingered on Allan who sank back behind John.

Robin looked confused and asked "Who?" Before the light bulb clicked and the whole gang turned their attention on a worried-looking Allan a' Dale.

"Is it true, Allan?" Much asked angrily, "Did you betray this information after we had brought you back and trusted you?" Allan was quiet and Much went to hit him but John stopped him with a gentle arm.

Allan opened his mouth to protest but he shut it again and nodded. Robin groaned. "Look, I did it this once. Truth is, I was never to be hanged. It was all a set-up of the Sheriff. But I have changed; I came back here to warn you." He muttered quietly, loud enough for them all to barely hear, "And I had no choice."

"Everything is a choice, Allan!" Will exclaimed with rage as Djaq fought to hold him back. She cooed into his ear in an attempt to calm him down.

The Sheriff yawned. "La-di-da-di, I am bored with this argument." He turned to the King, "Finally, England will breathe with you dead." He stared at Robin, "And you Hood will not stop me this time!" He shouted: "Guards, attack!" And in a whirl of motion his soldiers had left his side and had surged forward attacking the King's guards and Robin's gang. Marian assessed the situation before a man came at her with his sword. She promptly dropped to the ground and swung her leg around to trip him. She grabbed his sword and ran it through him before she ran to the King and pulled him behind a desk.

"My majesty, forgive me, but you must stay here until you can sneak out of the nearest doorway."

"I will not leave," Richard stated and Marian smiled. She stood up and parried a blow from a coming soldier and knocked him unconscious. Taking his sword, she tossed it to King Richard, "Then, you might be needing this!" She grinned at him before they both ran to join the fierce fight.

Robin had already killed several men who lay around him, arrows protruding from their guts. He succeeded in slitting the throat of another. When he saw Allan becoming overrun by guards he rushed to his side and killed them off with parries and blow well blocked and placed. He helped Allan up from off the ground.

"Thank you, Robin," Allan muttered, "And it is true what I did but-"

Robin interrupted, "Do not make apologies for your past sins, prove to us that you can fight alongside us and with us!" Allan looked surprised before grinning and Robin returned it. "Robin, look out!" Allan exclaimed before quickly kicking a soldier's sword out of his hand and digging his blade into the man's skull.

Robin nodded, "Thanks, mate," before heading off to help his struggling manservant. The king looked around at the floor that was bloodied and realized that he was continually losing men while his enemies were outnumbering them. He sighed before turning to Carter and nodding his head. Carter understood and let out a shrill whistle in several short notes followed by a final long one. The fighting stopped for a couple moments at the sound but just as the Sheriff was going to resume fighting, a door in the wall was opened and fifty or so soldiers bearing the crest of Richard the Lion heart piled into the banquet hall, swords raised high and eyes gleaming for battle. Robin looked over at the King and smiled. The King said loud enough for all to hear, "I told you I was well protected."

"We will see about that," they heard the Sheriff say before a woman screamed and they all turned around to see Marian being held by the Sheriffs firm grasp.

"Hm, want your leper? Go and get her." He stated before triumphantly throwing her to his guards. Four caught her and held her tightly. The Sheriff produced a dagger from the folds of his garment and Marian felt repulsed as she saw that it was still coated with the dried blood of the farm boy. The Sheriff touched her neck with it and she felt the ice-cold tip on her flesh. The Sheriff theatrically turned to Robin Hood, "Put down all your weapons or I swear I will kill her."

Robin looked torn but then he saw the pained and frightened look of Marian and he glanced at the King. The King nodded and motioned for all of his men to lower their weapons and Robin and his gang did the same.

The Sheriff smiled, "I knew we would come to a mutual agreement. So what to do with her now? Besides kill her of course." He thought for a few seconds, "Do you want your dearly beloved back?" He cooed mockingly.

Robin seethed with rage, "Just release her!"

The Sheriff shook his head, "But nothing is never that simple, is it Hood?" He motioned to his guards and they slowly backed out of the door of the banquet hall. "No, she will go with us. A little bounty for your troubles, hm?"

"You said you would not harm her!" Robin's face became pale and sickly.

The Sheriff raised a finger, "No, I said I would not kill her. It is very simple. You do not kill us, we do not kill her." He disappeared through the doors of the hall with a sneer on his face and just before Marian disappeared too Robin yelled with the voice of a wounded beast, "I will find you!" He saw her eyes one last time and when she was gone he whispered, "My love."

**Well, I hope it satisfied all of you fans out there and I am sorry it took forever to get this out. Now its time for the best part: some shout outs.**

** First of all to MaidMarian17 who is my biggest supporter of all. You should really check out her new one shot called **_**Another Emotion**_** which deals with the absolute, gut-wrenching pain of Guy of Gisborne. If you read it, I guarantee you will want to cry with him.**

** Finally, a huge shout out to my number one idol funnygirl00. You are an amazingly skilled writer. If you have any time (or not enough at all) please please please look up her stories. She has a wonderfully crafted story about Meg and Guy who come together after living through the execution. They have many fights, Meg is set to be married to Prince John, and Guy slowly begins to have feelings for the girl but will they prevail? Please check it out. Its call Ne'er**_** Forsake Me, Here Remain**__**.**_

** And also if you are a huge BBC Merlin fan (like I am) and want to see Merlin fall in love (like I do) then read her newest story **_**Unusual Way**_**.**

**So without further ado, love you guys and reviews make me happy!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Sorry for the huge delay and for keeping you hanging! I have just been super busy with school, work, and vacation..but why would you care? I will tell you why... because I also have been too busy to update because I am starting a new Fanfiction account; and it is a collaboration between MaidMarian17 and myself called "GisborneMarian". Stay tuned for those stories too which will be up within the month!**

** So this is a long chapter this time, just for you guys, and a lot goes on. Hope you like, no LOVE, and please write what you think!**

** Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for the idea, which you guys love! **

Marian felt the hard thump of a sword hilt on her neck before everything went black around her. When she woke up next, she was sitting on a cold stone floor. It was dark, there were no windows, and her eyes were still blurry from having been knocked out. When her eyes were finally able to adjust to the light, she saw that she was in a cage, but when she looked around, she realized that it was really a cell surrounded by other cells. She could feel the stinging bite of shackles around her hands and feet, as well as the uncomfortable gag on her mouth. When she tried to call for help, all that came out was a deep moan and she felt the cloth bite into the corners of her lips causing her to squeal in pain and frustration. Just then she could hear the creaking of an iron door and could see someone approaching her in the darkness. Through her foggy mind she thought that it could be a rescuer but when the stranger approached her and looked down upon her, she could see the cruel and twisted face of the Sheriff. He chuckled before reaching down and hitting her on the cheek.

"You do not know how long I have waited to do that." He laughed at the sound of Marian trying to speak against the gag, "What? I cannot hear you?" He removed the gag with harsh hands and threw it at Marian.

If Marian had to describe what she was feeling it would have been a mixture of both fear and worry, but she knew that she could not let the Sheriff see her doubt and so she put on the mask that she knew as her protection, a mask of defiance, "Where am I?" She asked with steady eyes.

"You are in the dungeons of the fortress of Portsmith."

"How did I get here? And how did you with just twenty soldiers get inside their fortress?"

The Sheriff kept her steady eyes and she saw his were filled with mockery. "How would I get into the fortress unless I had made a deal with the Sheriff of Portsmith?" Marian looked surprised and he smiled triumphantly.

"But Sir Mark of Portsmith has always been faithful to the crown."

"Hm, yes. Yes, he has." The Sheriff's teeth shone with a ferocious gleam, "Until recently when I convinced him to join the Black Knights."

"And how did you do that?"  
"I simply told him that when Prince John was put on the throne, he would dispatch of all those who were for King Richard. Sir Mark was always the cowardly one."

"He was a friend of my father's." Marian bit her lip to keep her voice even and calm.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, "Yes, sentimental about daddy, aren't we?" He felt Marian strain against her shackles and kick him in the shins. He backed away in pain towards the door, "You will pay for that, Missy!" His eyes gleamed with anger but Marian's shone just as brightly.

"You cannot hurt me! Robin will find a way into this castle and he will kill you and leave the remains of your poisoned heart for the rats!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me," The Sheriff retorted before growing serious. "And where is Guy, hm? I had heard that he had finally won you, heart and soul. Why don't you trust in his love to save you?" He saw a flash of pain quickly come and go on Marian's face and he smiled largely.

Marian spoke through clenched teeth, "Guy and I will always love one another-"

She saw the Sheriff slam the iron door in her face and walk away. Marian was left to cry into her shackled hands. The first cry she had had since she had been forced to leave the camp and the first cry since Guy had left her. Oh, how she missed him with all she had and how her heart cried out to be comforted by his soft touch and smooth caresses.

It had been three hours and all Robin could concentrate on during their intense planning was the frightened look of Marian as the Sheriff dragged her away and the pain that she might be going through at the hands of Vasey. The King asked him a question but when he failed to answer he asked it again, more loudly and less patiently. Robin bolted from his thoughts to look at the King who sighed.

"I asked 'If what our spy says is true, then how do we get into this heavily armed fortress?'" They had indeed sent a man to follow after the retreating Sheriff who had brought word of their entering the castle.

Allan spoke up, "I think I could get us in." All eyes were on him and he became somewhat nervous, "When I was, erm, working for the Sheriff, he came to Portsmith to visit Sir Mark."

"But why would he have been meeting with Mark?" Robin asked curiously, "Mark has always fought for the King."

Allan hastily explained, "The Sheriff came to bribe Mark into joining him. Mark would not except. The only thing that could make Mark change his mind and become a Black Knight was to hear that Prince John, when made King, would kill all who had opposed him."

"So he is a member of these Black Knights?" Robin looked angry.

King Richard intervened, "We do not have time for this! We can focus on this Sir Mark later. For now, let us try and find a way into this castle. Allan," he commanded softly, "Continue your story."

Allan nodded, "Um, right. So the Sheriff came to Portsmith. Naturally, Guy came too and so being his man, I had to come. Being an outlaw has truly worked its effects on me, I guess, because the first thing I did when we arrived was look for a way through which I could make a quick escape. I remember seeing a window maybe two stories above the ground. But the best part is, that side is completely surrounded by forest. We could get up through that window, and no one would ever know."

King Richard smiled, "Then it sounds like a plan. We leave as soon as the men are ready."

One hour later would have found them outside the fortress of Portsmith on the east side, the side completely hidden by forest. Despite the occasional clinging of a sword or the snap of a twig, the men were able to get through the forest undetected and arrived at the stone wall of the forest. When Robin saw the window, opened and welcoming, he grinned and clapped Allan on the back.

"Good work, mate. Seems we can still trust you." Allan blushed at the praise and Robin removed his arm to grab an arrow from his quiver. He tied a rope that one of the soldiers had been assigned to carry and knocked the arrow to his bow. Pulling back, he release it and it shot through the window. He pulled on the rope until it became taunt and then Much tied it securely to a tree. Robin was the first to climb up the rope and into what appeared to be a maiden's chambers. When he saw that nobody was there, he quickly bolted to the door and locked it. He turned around to see Allan and Much, and thenWill popped his head over the windowsill. He offered a hand to Djaq who came up next and accepted it with a blush and they were followed by John, then Rufus, and then twenty of the soldiers. The other twenty had been instructed to stay behind with King Richard and Carter.

Robin opened his mouth to make clear the other instructions when a final man pulled himself up the rope and over the sill. With great surprise, they found Carter who drew his sword in preparation for a fight. "You are supposed to be with the King!"

"I am supposed to be fighting for my country and for my people!" Carter retorted with a grin that quickly became a serious line as Robin began to instruct his men.

"By the directions that Allan gave us, it would be best if we split up. Carter, Much, Rufus, and I will take ten of you men and make our way to the throne room. Will, Djaq, John, and Allan will take the other ten and go to the dungeons and find Marian." His face became grave, "And if any of us may die, just remember that we do it for our country. For England!"

He was followed by a chorus of voices that whispered with fierceness, "And for King Richard!"

The door was then unlocked and the one group, led by John, went to the right and the other group went to the left. Robin desperately tried to concentrate on where he was going.

_Allan had pulled him aside as they readied themselves to leave for the castle. His blue eyes shone with worry, "The dungeons are not difficult to find at all. It is the throne room that I am worried about. There are a series of twisting corridors. Were we entering through the front gate, we would only have to walk straight. This window, however, is on the other side of the castle and it could make things tricky."_

_ Robin nodded, "Tell me, then, how I can get there."_

_ Allan took a deep breath, "Right." He thought for a couple seconds before nodding in belief that he had remembered. "Once you leave the room and walk down the corridor, you are going to pass the first left and take the next."_

Robin came upon the assigned passageway and motioned for his men to follow him. He held his hand up for the others to stop when he came to another intersection. He closed his eyes and tried to think.

_"Then, you will take a right and walk down that corridor until you come to a solid oak door."_

Robin nodded and turned to the right. A soldier behind him dropped his sword and in a flash, Robin had turned around and held his finger to his lips. He listened intently for several seconds before he walked down the hallway again and came to a large door that fit Allan's precise description.

_"Once you open the door, there will be a door on each of the four walls. The one to the throne room will be the door that is to the right of the other door directly across from you. After you go through it, proceed with great caution. The hall can be well populated with guards on their way to the kitchen or laboratory."_

Robin quietly led his men through the assigned door and went straight down the corridor. He heard a muffled moan from behind him and saw that Carter had killed a man who lay at his feet. He bore the crest of the Sheriff of Nottingham. They then continued to walk quietly as if nothing had happened.

_"Alright, you are almost there," Allan had spoken fiercely, "At the very end of this corridor, you will come to a four way intersection. One passage will lead to the armory and the other to the throne room. Follow the passageway you have been on until you reach another large door. Be careful for there will probably be two guards assigned to watch this door."_

The minute Robin remembered these words, he slowed his troops down even more and motioned for Rufus to take the front with him. All the men became stiff with anxiousness but they continued to follow their leader until, sure enough, they had come to a door that was guarded by two guards. When these soldiers had seen Robin and his men, they had instantly drawn their swords and rushed upon them. Robin and Rufus met their assailants halfway and with very little noise were able to dispatch of the guards. Much and Carter dragged the dead men into a room off of the corridor and then met up with Robin who stood at the door.

_"And you're there, mate," Allan beamed, "Just be careful and do not get yourself killed."_

Robin smiled as the memory faded and his hand reached out for the iron handle of the door. Carter tensed behind him and Much muttered something under his breath.

"This is it," he whispered worriedly, "I love all you guys, you know."

"Much, no need to get sentimental," Rufus laughed gently, " It is the Sheriff we are facing against. He could not kill the King in the Holy Land, he will not kill him now."

"Except that was Gisborne in the Holy Land," Robin interjected bitterly.

Carter sighed impatiently, "Are we going to open the door or sit here babbling until the Sheriff hears us himself?"

Robin nodded and breathed in deeply. Then he pushed the door open to be met with a surprising sight. "What are you doing here?" He asked at the grunting person in front of him.

Meanwhile, Allan had succeeded in leading John and their men to the dungeons within ten minutes. Will and Djaq quickly ran up and down the line of cells but they were all empty. Djaq turned to open another door into a smaller and darker room. Her foot brushed against something hard, a barrel, and she quickly opened it to look inside.

"Where is Marian?" John called.

Will shook his head in confusion, "She is not here!"

"What?" Allan chuckled nervously, "She has to be. If she is anywhere, she will be here."

"I am telling you!" Will grew angrier and angrier, "She is not here!"

"Will! Will!" Djaq shouted in excitement from within the room. She burst out of the room and bumped into him. She held something in her hand. "Look what I have!" She ran up to the rest of the group and held it out for all to see.

"What is it?" Allan asked as he sniffed it and pulled away, "By God, that tickles your nose!"

"That is the powder in it, silly! In my country, our people first created it. It is called Byzantine Fire."

"What does it do?" John asked with caution.

Djaq grinned fiercely, "That is the beauty of it. One spark will cause it to explode and demolish everything in its path. This is how we could defeat the Sheriff!"

Will shook his head, "But something does not make sense. Why does the Sheriff have something that belongs to your people?"

"Perhaps he once struck a bargain with Saladin. He might have promised Saladin land in England if you had lost the war."

John cut in abruptly, "We have no time for this. Marian is missing and Robin is on his way to the throne room. Now if Marian is not here, where would she be, Allan?"

Allan thought and then shrugged. "These are the only dungeons in the castle. Unless-" His eyes widened, "Robin was walking straight into a trap!"

"And Marian is the bait!" Will cried.

John growled in anger, "Come! We move now!" He led the men back from where they had come but then let Allan lead them from there. Djaq remained in the dungeons for only a couple seconds in thought before she followed after the others, pocketing the large piece of Byzantine Fire in her coat.

** Now things are really picking up speed! Will John and his men get to Robin in time to warn him, or has Robin walked into a trap? And if so, how will they get out of it alive?**

** Wellll...kinda cant give away the story just yet, but stick around and stay tuned for next week's update! Follow me and get notified when I post. OH! And if you review, I will definitely be persuaded to upload faster!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own BBC Robin Hood!**

Robin stared shocked at the brown-haired beauty in front of him and watched with pain as he saw her tear-stained face, her unkempt locks, and her forced state of immodesty as his eyes trailed up and down her body through her very revealing chemise. His eyes returned to her face and in an instant he had remembered where he was and he rushed over to untie her. Carter helped cut the bindings from her wrists and ankles and Robin removed the gag from her mouth; it had already bit into the corner of her lips where she had begun to bleed. Marian's face at once lifted into a huge smile and in a swift moment she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck.

"I knew you would come," she whispered, her voice muffled into his shoulder.

Robin held her tight for several seconds before she went stiff an he heard the sudden yells of his men. When he turned around, he was met with sight of clashing swords but his eyes were drawn to a sniveling Sheriff who appeared pleased with his work. Within moments, their small band of ten men were defeated and being held by Vasey's group of thirty. Robin saw Much and Rufus struggling against the holds of the soldiers and he, Marian, and Carter were the only ones not held. The Sheriff began to slowly stride towards them.

"Ahh," he breathed in, "I see you have fallen straight into my trap. Just like Gisborne, you have proved that all a man needs to fall into a trap is a pretty woman wearing nothing but her underclothes!" He clicked his teeth in reproof, "Such a foolish mistake. Really makes me feel sick inside." Vasey paused, "Guards!" What guards were not imprisoning Hood's men with their arms began to advance on the three, and soon Hood was surrounded on all sides by seventeen men. He brought Marian closer to him and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I am sorry, my darling," Robin whispered and Marian trembled at the term he used.

"It is I who should be sorry, I have gotten you into this mess!" Marian exclaimed with a heart-felt apology.

"Come on, come on, I don't have all day!" The Sheriff said interrupting them.

Robin sighed and returned to speaking with Marian, "You know, in the time that you were gone," he warded off an approaching soldier, "In that time, I realized something very important."

"What is it?" Marian asked curiously.

"I discovered that a day is worthless without you. That the sun only truly rises when I see you smiling at me on a summer's morning." He looked down at Marian who's face was fighting to remain emotionless and blank. "And I found out that through anything, I most deeply and truly will always-"

Robin was unable to finish, for just then he heard the doors burst open in front of him and he thought ecstatically that it would be his men, but when he caught a glimpse at the stranger through the many men surrounding him, he could see just a single man clad in a black cloak, hood obscuring his face.

The soldiers quickly left their sides and Robin, Marian, and Carter were free to help this new-comer fight off their men. But three men and a woman were no match against seventeen of Prince John's trained soldiers. First, Marian was captured; and then Carter soon after. It was now just the stranger and Robin Hood as they stood, backs against each other, waiting to defend themselves from the surrounding soldiers that now numbered eleven.

"I do not know who you are, my friend, but I thank you for risking yourself for our lives. And it seems like you will now die for that risk."

The man replied in a deep tone which Robin found to be quite familiar, "It is my duty to help those who fight for justice and peace." And with that he stroked a blow to a soldier's shoulder and the man fell down to his feet in pain. Robin killed two more men but he felt two sets of hands mightily pull at the back of his arms and he was soon held firmly in place. He struggled but it was no use and he quickly gave up. Across from him, he also saw that their rescuer had also been caught.

"Ahh, how I love good dramatics!" He turned to where the stranger stood and smiled, "And who might you be? Free-man? Farmer? Foolish ignoramus?"

"I am a man who fights for King Richard and his allies!" The man retorted stoutly.

"Hm," the Sheriff thought, "Remove his hood, so that I can see this imbecile before he dies."

The guards did as he said and a crown of black locks were revealed. Marian gasped from beside Robin as she saw the face of Guy of Gisborne standing before her. His head was held high as the Sheriff looked slightly surprised but then masked it in a simple grin.

"I must say, I am very surprised by this sudden change of events. My Master of Arms helps my sworn enemy try to escape from my grasps!" He hit Guy hard on the cheek and Marian struggled harder against the man that was holding her. Guy saw her and a moment his eyes went soft. The Sheriff noticed and turned around to see Marian struggling. He laughed in mockery.

"Oh, so he did leave you, hm, Missy?" He walked up to her and whispered into her face. She could smell the rancid meat on his breath and felt ready to vomit, "What love can make people do is absolute sick." He then backed away, "Do you want to see your beloved Gizzy? Well, here you go." He motioned to the guards and they threw her into the hands of another soldier next to Guy.

"What are you doing here?" She said from between clenched teeth.

"I realized that I could not leave you," Guy replied to her in a quiet tone and looked into her eyes, "You mean everything to me." He choked back on his tears. Marian smiled.

Robin looked away in sorrow as he watched them converse and he shook his head, willing that this had never happened.

The Sheriff seemed to ignore Robin and Guy and Marian as he began to proclaim, "Well, now that I have you all in my grasp, you will all die and I will be free to kill the King. Yes, you will die. Right away so that you do not have the time to escape!"

The door banged open once again and in piled ten soldiers led by three men and a dark-skinned woman. Robin sighed in relief and Marian seemed ecstatic.

"We go now," John commanded forcefully.

The Sheriff chuckled, "Look at you, and look at me. You are outnumbered, my good- large- fellow. You are too late."

"Yes, except you forgot one thing." Robin said from behind.

"Hm, and what is that?" The Sheriff shouted as the tension built.

Robin smirked, "We are Robin Hood." He strained against the men holding him and kicked the Sheriff in the stomach. He then stomped on the foot of one of his captors and twisted the other man's arm over his head, dislocating it in the process. He took a minute to assess the situation. Much and Rufus were being freed by Will and Djaq who had begun to dispatch of their captors. Carter was still struggling against his bindings. He saw Marian kick the man behind her in the knee and he fell to the ground. She then grabbed his sword and killed the two soldiers restraining Guy. He saw Guy grab his fallen sword and rush to the aid of Will but Marian stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and he seemed to know it was her. She opened her mouth to call out his name but before she did, Guy turned around and captured her lips in his in a simple kiss that was filled with love. Robin felt his heart stop and that was enough time for a soldier to rush at him with a sword but the man died as a now freed Carter threw a dagger at the man's back. Robin winked at him and returned to where Marian and Guy had been standing but they were not there. Marian was helping Much and Guy had gone to ward off enemies that had begun to surround Will and Djaq.

He then rushed away from the scene of battle where he had more space to move. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver and knocked it to his bow. Taking his aim, he shot it at a man who had assailed Carter. Carter smiled, "I guess now we are even!" He called.

Robin grinned before releasing another arrow at another soldier. He did so again and again and soon he had killed over eight men. The population of the Sheriff's soldiers had slowly begun to diminish and Robin called for them all the get out while they could. John, Much, and Marian hastened to do their bidding and exited the throne room where they waited until Will and Djaq came from within the room, closely followed by Carter and Robin who shot another arrow at a man who had dared follow them. They then began to take off down the corridors, followed by the twelve of their men who had survived.

Back in the throne room, the Sheriff had finally succeeded in getting up and he seethed with rage. "Get after them! I want them brought to me!" His remaining seventeen men hustled out the door. "Whatever it takes!" The Sheriff cried as he kicked a dead corpse out of his way.

** There you have it! Hope you loved it and I must admit, I am so happy that I brought Guy back into this. I really missed him. :)**

** Also, me and MaidMarian17 have started a collaboration user name called GisborneMarian. We just uploaded the first chapter in our first story. It is a Guy/Marian romance and drama story. Guy does not kill the King in the Holy Land and so Robin Hood excepts him into their gang. Guy is ecstatic because he believes that he will finally have the chance to win Marian's heart. But when Guy is captured by Isabella and Meg comes into the picture, will Marian have what it takes to rescue him? And will she discover that she does indeed have feelings for him? Check it out: It is called A Little Something About Love.**

** I love you guys and don't forget to review! I was very excited that I got four reviews for my last upload but let's see if I can't get more. I will even review on your stories if you do so on mine!**


	25. Chapter 25

Twisting corridors and winding staircases. They were lost, just focusing on running as far away from the Sheriff's men as possible. Robin led the way down behind another corner. Marian and Guy followed right behind, as did the others. Robin turned another corridor which led to a dead end. They were forced to go back and soon they found themselves in a dark portion of the hallway, so dark that they could barely see a thing. Robin called them to a halt.

"Robin!" John whispered fiercely. "We cannot make this escape. Not with ten soldiers clanking their weapons and making our whereabouts known."

Robin nodded, "I know. I know. But what would you have me do? We cannot just leave them."

Carter spoke up. "The room through which we came. If we could find our way back, we could escape."

"Well, there are two problems with that." Robin sighed, "One, is that we are lost and cannot find our way. Two, we are not going to run away this time. The Sheriff needs to die and all these evil plots with him. It is the only chance for England."

Djaq stepped forward and held something out in her hand. Only those eyes accustomed to the darkness could see a black lump sitting in her palm. "Robin, I found something very interesting in the dungeons. It is Byzantine Fire."

Robin's eyes grew wide, "This could be our way out. Djaq, how strong would a blast of that create?"

"It could possibly blast a single room. But with what was stashed in the dungeons, it would certainly blow up this whole castle."

Marian shook her head, "But it is impossible to do." At confused glances she continued, "Whoever started the explosion would never get out alive. It means certain death."

"Unless Robin shot one of his own flaming arrows." Guy put in.

Robin shook his head, "No, I used them all in the throne room." He stared at the floor in thought, barely hearing Djaq's voice.

"I will go." She said abruptly, "I will go and start the explosion."

"Djaq, no." Will replied forcefully from behind.

Djaq raised her voice a bit, "If it is our only chance to be free of this tyranny, then I will take it. And nothing you dirty, smelly brutes can say will make me change my mind."

"Was that an insult?" Robin raised an eyebrow in jest.

"A term of endearment," Djaq smiled.

Will sighed, "I am going with you, then." He looked deep into her eyes as she turned around in surprise.

She walked closer to him and cupped his cheek, "No, you must stay here and help Robin. You must continue fighting for England. It is my country that took your King away, and so it is my country that has brought this tyranny upon you. This is my burden to bear."

"Djaq, you know that that is foolish reasoning!" Marian exclaimed from behind.

Djaq turned to face her and the others, "Be that as it may, I must go and I am going." Seeing the fierce determination in her eyes, nobody could argue anymore with her and all fell silent in secret grief.

"I love you." A small voice could be heard, barely a whisper in the frail silence.

Djaq turned around to face Will, "What?" Her voice contained pure joy.

Will flitted his eyes nervously and licked his lips. Emboldened, he continued, "I have loved you for so long, Djaq. I had hoped that we could share a life with one another. Keeping what I was feeling a secret was the biggest mistake of my life. It was unfair to you and to myself." He hung his head low, "I am sorry." He heard only silence until a smooth hand raised his chin and he was forced to look deep in Djaq's chocolate brown eyes.

"Will," her accent alone made him tingle with joy, "You are my world. You mean everything to me, and I love you. I now admit it before you, and before," she stopped to glance at the company surrounding her, "This small band of outlaws. Will Scarlett, I love you." Her eyes brimmed with tears as Will swept her into an embrace and whispered something into her ear.

"I guess we just never had any luck."

"This is luck—right now." Djaq whispered back as she bit her lip and buried her head in Will's shoulder. Feeling the many eyes staring into her back, she withdrew from his arms and turned to Robin.

"I am ready to go," she said bravely as the gang huddled in around her and hugged her tightly. They did so with heart-felt grief, but hurriedly, for they knew the Sheriff's men were still searching for them.

She reached Guy last of all, his face looked torn and haggard. She smiled and wrapped herself in his arms, "Take care of her, Guy. Marian loves you and you her. Never take that for granted."

Guy smiled and kissed her cheek, "Never." He then released her and wiped a single tear from her eyes.

She fingered the Byzantine Fire in her fingers and grinned, "For England and for King Richard." She then took off walking down the corridor to where she knew the dungeons lay.

A faint call of her name forced her to stop and she turned around. Running straight back into Will's arms she brought her lips up tenderly to meet his and felt all the strength she needed wash into her very soul. She pulled away and wiped the straying tears on his cheeks.

"Goodbye." She said softly before turning once again and disappearing down the corridor.

Will frowned, "Goodbye." He wished nothing else but to huddle in a ball and leave himself to mourn her, but he knew that even if he had no desire to live, he must help the rest of his friends survive. He wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to Allan.

"Do you think you can find the way back to that room?"

Allan shook his head and everyone's hope fell. "But from where we are in the castle, I think that we are somewhere near the backside of the castle, which is at the very edge of a forest. If we can find a room with a window, any escape would be easy." His explanation was broken by the sound of several footsteps rushing down the corridor just beyond the corridor.

"It will have to work," Robin murmured before opening a door to his side and ushering all eighteen of his followers with him. Luckily there was a window which Guy ran to and opened.

"Allan was right," he breathed, "But it will be hard to go down. We may only be two stories high but there is only about two feet between the castle wall and the forest branches. It will be a tight fit, especially for big man over there." He eyed John who scowled in return.

"But Robin, we have no rope." One of the soldiers pointed out.

Marian spoke up, "First, lock the door. Second, we can use these bed sheets to lower ourselves down. There will probably be some extra sheets in that cupboard over there." She opened the door and retrieved several cream-colored sheets.

"And how would you know all of this?" Allan teased, "Too many nightly escapades?"

Marian humphed and then set to work tying the sheets securely to one another. As others began to help, the rope began to take form and very shortly after, they tied one end to the bed post and carefully threw the other over the windowsill. The sound of heavy footsteps passing the door, made several of the soldiers quickly head for the window and begin the descent down. Allan and Much followed their lead. John had been difficult to get down past the farthest reaching branches, but Robin and Rufus had worked together to help push him down the make-shift rope. Will had also gone down and so had Rufus. Marian was just about to lower herself when Robin faced her and looked puzzled.

"Hold just a minute," he scratched his head, "Where is Carter?"

Marian looked just as confused as him, "Perhaps, he was killed in the throne room."

"No," Guy shook his head, "He was in the corridor. I remember because he accidentally stepped on my boot." Guy shook his leg to make his point."

"Well if he is not here, then where is he?" Robin's eyes widened. "Djaq!" Before he began to run down through the hall. He shouted back, "I want both of you to get out of here! I will find him. Do not wait!" He turned around and Marian and Guy, both torn, started to make their way over the windowsill, down the rope, and then lead the others back to the Dancing Doe.

Djaq's heart was beating fast and furiously. Unwelcomed tears were threatening to fall even as she was running down the corridors to the dungeons. She was not afraid, in her heart she knew that what she was doing was right. But it was the constant thoughts of Will drumming in the forefront of her mind that made her control break and made her shake all the way to the dungeons, and then to the door in the wall. With a shaking hand she pulled it open and ran to the tiny room. It was filled with six barrels of Byzantine Fire and even then it was stuffed to the edge of its limit in width and length. All in a moment, Djaq was consumed by her mission and the adrenaline made her push thoughts of Will to the back of her mind and concentrate on her actions. She opened a single barrel and placed her lump of the metal back with the others. Leaving the lid off of the barrel, she produced a piece of flint and a stone from her pocket. It was something she always carried around with her. Having lived in the forest, she never knew when she would need to start a fire and so she made it a habit of carrying those two small objects wherever she went. And now it appeared that they would come very much in handy.

Taking a deep breath, she positioned her hands over the open barrel of Byzantine Fire and rubbed the flint and stone against one another, making a quick and hard movement. She did it again and again, each time feeling the warmth between the two objects growing stronger and stronger until she knew that a spark would appear.

She took a deep breath and smiled softly. "This is it." She said before bringing the stone down to the flint. But just before she did, she felt large and muscular arms embrace her from the back and push her to the ground. She could not see his face in the dark and so she struggled. She was shocked to find that instead of the man trying to kill her, he first reached down towards her hands and removed the flint and stone from her. He then stood up off of her and backed into the light so that she could see his crown of blonde hair and his crystal blue eyes.

"I will not let you do this," Carter whispered fiercely.

Djaq seemed amazed to see him standing there. But she shook her head, "It is my burden and my job to accomplish this. I will be the one to light that spark."

"No," Carter replied, "I will do this. As a Saracen, you have no burden that would suggest you must help us fight the own tyranny in our land. I am a member of the King's army and his second in command. Since he cannot perform this deed himself, I must take it upon myself to fulfill it. And besides," his voice grew softer, "I do not have someone I love waiting for me." His eyes were downcast and misty.

"Nevertheless, Will and I were never meant to be." Djaq's voice cracked.

Carter sighed and smiled gently, " Come on, Djaq. You know that is not true. You two were made for one another. I have nobody. You must go. If not for yourself...for Will."

Djaq looked torn and troubled, "Alright, I will go. But before I do, I wish to thank you."

"There is no need to thank me. You would have done the same if you were in my position."

Djaq smiled before running up to him and placing a light kiss on his cheek, "You are worthy of the highest life. May Allah see fit to give you a peaceful and happy death and perhaps we shall see each other again." She slowly backed away and turned around when she reached the door. When he called her name, she stopped and turned around.

"Djaq, could I ask you to do one thing for me?"

"Of course," Djaq nodded.

"There is a girl in the village of Nottingham, a beauty to behold. I have loved her for as long as I can remember and she I. We planned on getting married before this blasted war, but then when I returned it was like heaven on earth to see her again. I left and went back to the Holy Land and was very seriously wounded. Words were distorted and it reached Nottingham that I had died. Could you tell her that I died fighting for a better world for her and that I wish for her to be happy and to find love again?"

Djaq tried to smile but the tears were now freely trickling down her cheek, "I certainly will. What is her name then?"

Carter smiled radiantly, "Her name is Kate Froggart and she lives with her brother Matthew. Her mother owns a pottery business."

Djaq smiled, "Then, she will receive your message as soon as we return to Sherwood.

Carter looked as if peace had touched him and he no longer looked ragged or frightened. "Thank you. Now I will die truly happy." He waved for her to leave and she did as he asked.

Carter counted for several minutes after he heard her footsteps on the dungeon stairs, making sure that she had a chance to get away before he started the explosion. When he had waited five minutes, he began to rub the flint against the stone, warming it up to produce a spark, a ghost of a smile crowning his lips.

** Sorry this took so long to upload, but yours truly went away on a rainy and wet vacation. Hope you loved it and yay! Djaq might get out of this alive.**

** Also, since most people are die-hard Kate Haters (including me) she will not become a regular member of this story! Now you can breathe a sigh of relief...haha!**

** Review plllleeeeeaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee and remind me to upload faster!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have officially hit the 13000 views mark and I am so excited and surprised at the same time. Thank you for all your support! It is very much appreciated accepted and loved!**

Djaq ran as fast she could up the stone stairs and out of the dungeons, the tears now freely flowing at the guilt she felt for leaving Carter alone and unloved, fulfilling what she had said she would do. She was forced to stop as she heard the all too-familiar voice of Robin Hood calling her name. She turned to him and ran into his arms.

But he pulled her away, "Where is Carter?" He began to speak in a harsh tone, "Where is he, Djaq?"

Djaq sighed, "He is in the dungeons." She stopped Robin from running to where Carter was, "NO, Robin! He wanted to do this, he felt it was his duty."

"I cannot just leave him! He is my friend!" Robin fought to escape her grip but Djaq held strong.

"There is nothing you can do to save him. We cannot all live." She drew him near and whispered into his ear, "Let him die with pride." And instantly Robin stopped struggling, "Let him die knowing that he has saved England and the people he cared about."

Robin seemed angry and kicked the wall hard, "It was never meant to be this way! We were all to to get out of this alive."

"You cannot save everyone, Robin." She released him, "Sometimes you have to lose the battle to win the war."

Robin nodded. "Well then, we best get out of here or we are both going to be burnt to a crisp."

"They might make that a little difficult, then?" Djaq asked. At Robin's confused glances, she pointed to a group of five soldiers who had spotted them and were now running towards them, swords drawn and ready. Robin and Djaq drew out their weapons and rushed head on into the soldiers. Robin was given a large cut that stretched across his left bicep. It was not deep but it bled. Djaq escaped unscathed as all five soldiers were dispatched.

They once again began running with a fury, desperately praying that they could make their escape in time. They reached the room of their past escape and hurriedly climbed over the sill and took hold of the rope, frantically shuffling down it. They reached the earth below with a thud and ran around the side of the castle, through the corner of the forest and out into the town of Portsmith about twenty feet from the castle when they heard a large crackling sound followed by a deafening explosion. Bystanders watched as the castle burst into flames. Djaq and Robin were knocked down by the onslaught but they hurriedly got up and ran all the way back to the Dancing Doe.

Bursting through the door, they felt the soldiers tense to grab them but quickly release them once they saw the notorious outlaw of Nottingham and the dark-skinned Saracen.

"Djaq?!" Will shouted with absolute awe.

She did not answer but ran straight into his arms and held him tighter than she had ever done. Marian looked over at Djaq an then at Robin.

"Where is Carter?" She asked slowly.

Robin sighed and shook his head, the tears singly falling from his eyes, "He's gone." He glanced at the King, "He is dead."

The King lowered his head in sorrow as all Carter's fellow servants did. Robin continued, "He died victoriously and with honor to save Djaq."

The King nodded forlornly and set aside his grief to take on a very serious expression, "And the Sheriff?" It seemed that now that question had been asked everyone was holding their breath in anxious waiting for Robin's reply.

The outlaw thought for a moment, "He was within the castle when we left."

Marian yelped for joy and was followed in chorus by the rest in the room as everyone rushed to embrace all the others. Once the excitement died down the King took his stand before the company of outlaws, Marian and Guy included.

"I wish to thank you Robin Hood," he motioned to all the outlaws in return, "Without all of you killing the Sheriff would not have been possible and you will be rewarded for your deeds."

They all shook their heads, "There is nothing we lack, all we need is the satisfaction that England has been saved and the Sheriff destroyed." Robin smiled.

The King chuckled, "But surely there is all something you will want?" He raised an eyebrow. By their faces, he could see that he was right and he smiled, "I will hold a public court in Nottingham once my brother is carefully taken care of and I have restored peace in London. Then, I will see to Nottingham and your cases." His gaze fell on Guy for the first time and his face quickly hardened, "And as for you, Guy of Gisborne, I will hold a trial to decide your standing in Nottingham and your fate."

"What?!" Guy nearly blacked out as he stood up too quickly.

Robin also stood, "Beg your pardon, Sire, but Gisborne does not deserve that trial anymore. I and my gang believe he has changed since his days serving Sheriff. He has helped our band since he left the Sheriff's services many months ago. And...he is engaged to Lady Marian." His face looked sullen.

Richard looked surprised, "Lady Marian, is this true?" Marian nodded and he thought for a moment, "Well, be that as it may, I am not completely convinced that your good deeds are not enough to shadow the bad."

"Indeed, they are not, your Highness, but in time they might." Guy pleaded.

The King began to shout, "You tried to take my life in the Holy Land!" Everyone became nervous at seeing the normally placid King in anger.

Robin Hood was the only one who did not seem afraid and who spoke, "Sire, Gisborne is the one reason why we all are alive today. We would all have been outnumbered and killed, had he not shown up and bombarded the Sheriff. We owe him our lives, even you."

"Really?" The King seemed torn, "Well, that is something there." But then his face hardened again, "But my ruling will still stand. Guy of Gisborne, I charge you with treason to the crown and hereby announce that you are to go on trial when I return to Nottingham. Should you flee, my very best men will hunt and cut you down where you stand."

"What?! No!" Marian began to shout and run after the King in protest but Robin held her back and grasped her softly by her waist. "You cannot do this! Guy is a good man! Please!"

"Shh..Marian," Robin soothed, "There is nothing you can do. It is done."

Marian looked at him and nodded. He let her go and she ran to a Gisborne who was staring blankly at a wall in amazement. She kissed his cheek and buried her face into his neck. He seemed to finally comprehend that she was there and held her tightly as she shook like a leaf.

"It is alright, Marian." he whispered gruffly, "I will be alright." But as he looked over at Robin, Robin saw the doubt clearly written in his eyes. He himself felt conflicted within as to whether Gisborne could possibly be cleared of his crimes and wrong-doing, and be set free as a good and righteous man.

**I am sooooooooooooo sorry that this chapter is soooo short. I know that if I was you guys, I would be fairly disappointed too, especially having waited for a week for this chapter. Next time it will be longer and I will have an easier time writing it as it begins to pick up speed again. I have been super busy with my collab. story "A Little Something about Love", which if you haven't looked that up, you really should! :D**

**R & R please! Love you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

And so, it was not long after that they all decided to leave Portsmith and return to Sherwood Forest. The King felt that the sooner he left for London the better and he could no longer put off the duty of punishing his usurping and treasonous brother. Until that matter was settled and he had restored order to his court, he would not be able to arrive in Nottingham, and as such, Robin could not maintain his title of Lord of Locksley Manor until the King pronounced it legally. There was one good thing about this, and that was that Guy's trial had no choice but to be held off until the King was done performing his duties of restoring England to its thriving self.

Thus, they had returned to their home in the forest, there was no fanfare and no triumphal entry. But that was fine to them. They were closer to each other than they ever had been before, they were now a family. The gang finally could breathe a sigh of relief as the trifles between Robin, Guy, and Marian seemed to have ended. Marian and Guy had remained with one another and Robin had considerately left it alone. He remembered the conversation he had had with Marian the night that Djaq and him had returned from the explosion.

_She had kindly offered to bandage the large gash that his arm had received. It was a thin long scratch and it was not deep, but the blood continued to flow from it._

_ "This might sting a little," she said as they sat in a solitary corner a part from the rest of the men._

_ "That's alright," Robin replied quietly, "I can deal with pain. I've dealt with it before."_

_ A lump formed in Marian's throat as she lifted a damp cloth to his cut and began to wipe away the dry, crusting blood. Robin winced but he did not cry out and she felt herself becoming impressed with his strength.._

_ She looked up at him as she finished but he kept his eyes low and avoiding. She swallowed the growing lump and took a scrap of cloth and began to wind it around his arm, her fingers lightly brushing his skin and making his very nerves tingle with electricity. Much to his dismay, she had finished all too soon. He nodded his thanks and and stared off into the distance of the wall as she stood up to leave._

_ "Wait." He called quietly after her and she stopped with surprise. He motioned for the chair and she sat down again. He exhaled deeply and his eyes were still fixated on the marble floor beneath his feet. "You are sure you will never change your mind?" He looked up at her to see her only nod her head forlornly._

_ He shook his head and sighed, "Then I wish you the best of happiness." Marian was taken aback and he chuckled with sadness. "Gisborne is a good man. He demonstrated that today when he came back to help us. He will take care of you and if you love him, then you deserve to be happy."_

_ "Oh, Robin," Marian breathed in happiness, "Then, promise me you will not be angry?"_

_ Robin looked at her, "I promise." He softly stroked her outstretched hand. "I had always thought- that we-" He was unable to speak._

_ Marian took his cheek in her hand and lifted it up so that she could look into his eyes, "I will always be your Marian in another life. In that life we will be happy and free." She gently laid a kiss to his cheek before she pulled her hand from his grasp and walked over to where Guy of Gisborne was standing, surrounded by the merry band of outlaws... and he was laughing with them_

Robin Hood had never been the same since that night. He tried to stay strong and merry like he had used to be, but Much knew the truth and for the first week of being in Sherwood, he would often come upon his master crying in secret.

But with this sorrow also came gladness, for as soon as the outlaws were once again settled in Nottingham and their usual daily rituals, Djaq and Will expressed their love before God and the animals of the forest. Robin married them by the small pond where their love had been started. Only the outlaws had been present. The only beautiful thing that adorned Djaq, besides her radiating smile, was a crown of wildflowers. It was a simple ceremony but cheers, heartier than possible, were lifted in unison the very moment they shared their first kiss of their matrimony.

Needless to say, that first night as husband and wife was a bit awkward, but the gang had seemed to manage. They had all pitched in to build a small lean-to filled with soft blankets they had been able to receive from kind people in Nottingham, and there were candles all aglow. And that night, filled with joy and love-making, was the best that Will and Djaq had ever had.

And then, everything went back to the way it had been before Portsmith. Sure, it took the gang awhile to adjust to both a married and betrothed couple within the camp and Much soon received the reputation of the man who spoiled many romantic moments within the campgrounds. But for the sake of his lonely master, he would not gossip of what he had seen, for he knew any happiness of the four lovers often led Robin to envy, a feeling which was quickly followed by grief.

Robin Hood was not the only one who was dealing with grief and Djaq knew this all too well as she decided one day of the week to fulfill Carter's dying wish and to visit the woman he had professed to be in love with. She, however, did not know a Kate Froggart, nor had she ever been introduced to her on their many trips to Nottingham and so she had gone to John, for he had lived in Nottingham longer than anyone else in the gang.

"Well, a name is not going to help us any. Do you know anything else about her?" He asked softly.

Djaq's thoughts turned to what Carter had said and she nodded. "She is the daughter of a woman who makes pottery for a living and she has a younger brother who is named Matthew."

John stood in thought before recognition appeared in his eyes, "Ahh... the Froggart family, now I remember them. Their father died some ten years ago in a fire, God rest his soul. Why do you need to go there?"

"Because," Djaq sighed, "The daughter was betrothed to Carter and he made me promise to tell her that he had died a proud death."

John nodded at this information and then agreed to take her to the center of Nottingham village where a small hut sat next to a shop lined with beautifully painted clay vessels and jars. There was a single woman, about nineteen years old, handing out a bowl to a rather large woman. A smile was on her face and cheer was written in her eyes. Djaq dreaded her mission as she looked up at John for support.

"Such a young life." She remarked, "She should not have to bare something like this."

"I can see why Carter took a fancy to her though. A right spry thing, isn't she?" John smiled sadly.

Djaq nodded before walking up to the girl and getting her attention.

"Could I 'elp you with anything?" The girl asked gaily.

Djaq shook her head, "I was wondering though if your name is Kate Froggart?"

The girl laughed and nodded, "Aye, that would be my maiden name, yes. And what business is it to you?"

Djaq sighed, "I am afraid I have something to tell you, but not here." The girl looked confused and Djaq tried to explain, "It has something to do with Carter."

The girl seemed taken aback before she led Djaq to a quiet shaded place under a tree and sat down. She motioned for Djaq to sit next to her. Once Djaq had seated herself, she impatiently began to ask questions, "Carter, you say? Is he alive?" She asked excitedly. When Djaq failed to answer, Kate whooped for joy, "I just knew it, I knew he could not have died. Everyone else thought he had but I-"

"Kate," Djaq spoke softly and Kate stopped.

"Where is he?" She asked and Djaq looked down. Kate's bottom lip began to quiver, "Please, tell me where he is!"

"That is why I came here. Carter is dead." She then began to relay the whole story down to the very moment of Carter's profession of love. She looked over at the girl, tears beginning to stream from her eyes. "He loved you, Kate. He told me to tell you that he had wanted things to be different but he was put at rest because he had died an honorable death."

"He died to save you?" Kate asked with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Yes," Djaq answered honestly, "He gave himself willingly so that I and the man I love could marry. He died selflessly."

"You wouldn't take his place?!" Kate was beginning to shout in anger.

Djaq stuttered, "There was nothing I could do, Kate. He forced me to leave and would not take no for an answer. He had wished for nothing else but to come home to you and raise a family but he felt he owed his duty to his country first and foremost. And he died with a clear conscience."

Kate forced herself to stand and began to pace wildly, choking on sobs as she spoke, fighting back the tears that she did not want to fall, "No, no, no, nooo!" She repeated over and over again, "You are lying. He cannot be dead!" Djaq stood up to embrace her but Kate stepped away and began to shout at Djaq, "He was everything to me! Everything! And you let him die! How could you?" She began to beat on Djaq in anguish.

John hurriedly rushed over to Djaq's aid and grabbed Kate from her side. A bit roughly, he drew Kate into an embrace and within seconds the girl wrapped her arms around his burly waist and was sobbing freely into his tunic. "There, there," John soothed as he stroked her hair, "It will be alright. Carter died with peace, which not many men can attest for. Be proud, not ashamed." He looked over at Djaq who nodded. She tentatively placed a hand on Kate's shoulder but the girl shirked away.

"I am so sorry," Djaq whispered before turning and walking away, fresh tears of her own beginning to trail down her cheeks.

**Awwwwwwww...as an avid Kate-hater I cannot believe I am saying this but... poor Kate.. D:**

**She has her faults but when it comes to love, she can actually be a regular, unannoying human being.**

**So since it is MaidMarian17's turn to write the next chapter in "A Little Something about Love", you guys get spoiled with two chapters this week. :D Enjoy! And Review your thanks!**


	28. Chapter 28

Within four months, King Richard, still fondly known as the Lion heart, had proceeded to weed out the traitors in his midst and bring order, peace, and prosperity to the poorest and most desperate towns in England. Prince John, along with his loyal supporters, had either been beheaded or banished. Prince John was sent to the island of Crete off the coast of Italy. The taxes were lifted off of the people and kinder sheriffs were raised up to lead. And now that this had all been fulfilled, the gang prepared for the King's return. At last they would be free men.

And so he had come and Nottingham welcomed him with a triumphal entry. Cheers and shouts rang through the streets as Richard rode to the castle of Nottingham and prepared to deal with the complaints and concerns of his people. Once all of their affairs were settled, he decided that it was time he dealt with the outlaws and their desires to be repaid. And then, the day of Guy's trial had been announced and within two days he would either be alive or dead. The thought frightened Marian more than Gisborne himself.

"But what if you are found guilty and the King does not excuse your crimes!" Marian had begun shouting to him.

"Then, I will get what I deserve," Guy had patiently responded.

Marian had thrown up her hands, "But you don't deserve death! You are a changed man, Guy of Gisborne. And if the King will not see reason, then I will make him."

Guy had eyed her darkly, "Marian, no-" She had stamped her foot and he had stood up from where he was sitting on the grass. Walking over to her, he placed his steady arms on her quivering shoulders. "This is a burden that I must bare alone. I must take full responsibility for my actions." he kissed her forehead lightly and Marian had nodded.

Looking up into his eyes, she had whispered, "Just promise me something?" Guy looked at her curiously and she continued, "Promise me that is you are to die, then you would have left me a widow."

"What?" Guy asked in a confused tone and then recognition dawned in his eyes, "You wish to marry me?" He still seemed surprised.

Marian nodded, "Of course I do. That is what this means," she kissed him square on the lips . She let the kiss sink in before responding. "Surely the King will see fit to pardon you, but if he were not to, I would be content to know that I had been your wife and spent at least one night with you."

"Alright," Guy consented, "I want nothing more than for your mind to be at rest. Just show me how much you wish to marry me."

"Why?" Marian raised an eyebrow at him before Guy clasped his lips onto hers.

"Because I want you to do that." Guy replied matter-of-factly before he dove in for another kiss.

XxXxX

And so the next day, the day before the trial, Guy and Marian were married. It had been a hurried event and very simple, nothing like what Marian had once dreamed of as a young girl. She only wore her blue, flower-printed dress and had her hair flowing gently down her shoulders, but the happiness on her face was enough to make her glow.

The gang had hurriedly jumped into preparations and Robin had quickly disappeared from sight the minute Marian had burst into camp, Guy in tow, and announced that they were to be married the next day. But the joy had not ended because of it. Djaq had been more than happy for Marian, and Will had immediately jumped in to try and calm Guy's nerves. John stood somewhere in the middle, but Much completely felt as if his master was being sorely betrayed. Allan himself had been chosen to be Guy's right-hand man, ironic as it was. John would perform the ceremony.

Marian found herself greatly distressed the day of the wedding as they reached the large maple and prepared to say the vows. She had no one to walk her down to her to-be husband and yet she strode alone, until she reached Guy and readily took his outspread hands in her own. She looked up at him and he was smiling broadly, broader than she had ever seen and it made her very soul feel light and airy.

John looked at the couple and then began, "We stand here in this humblest abode to witness the marriage of Guy of Gisborne and Marian of Knighton. If anyone would disapprove of this union, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." John casually looked around the small band of outlaws before opening his mouth to speak again. But before he could utter a word, Robin's voice could be heard and Marian felt her heart skip a beat.

"I object," Robin spoke calmly, "I object that they be bound together until I say what I need to."

"Robin-" Djaq plead but Robin cut her off.

"Not now, Djaq." He eyed Guy who seethed in response.

"Hood, leave us... now."

Robin chuckled and strode up to Marian, "But I have to give this lovely," he sighed, "Bride away." Marian looked questioningly at him and he explained, "My father asked me to look after you and since he is not here, I will give you away." Robin kissed her on the cheek and Marian grasped his hand happily. Robin then walked up to where Little John was standing and began to speak.

"Dearest family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman in holy matrimony before God and you. Guy of Gisborne," he addressed his former enemy with a lop-sided grin on his face, "Do you take Marian of Knighton to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love her and cherish her, honor her, keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others cling only to her as long as you both shall live?"

Guy stuttered nervously before he managed to say, "I do." The gang chuckled and Robin turned to address Marian, who stared at him with glassy eyes.

"And do you, Marian of Knighton, take Guy of Gisborne to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, honor him, keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others cling only to him as long as you both shall live?"

Marian nodded, "I will."

Robin placed his hands over their entwined fingers, "Then with this blessing I send you forth. May you be happy and live long lives with one another." He then produced a gold ring from his pocket with small clear crystals engraved into it. He handed it to Gisborne who looked absolutely stunned. "Here, Gisborne. It had meant to be her wedding ring when we were married, but you deserve it."

Guy smiled, "Thank you-Robin." And for the first time, Robin's birth name rolled off of his tongue and the whole gang grinned. Allan clapped Guy on the back as Guy slid the ring onto Marian's finger.

Robin smiled at the transaction. "Then as Robin Hood of Locksley, I pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Gisborne!" And Guy just did that.

Marian was swept into Robin's arms and she whispered into his ear, "Thank you ever so much."

She then was dragged by Djaq into a tear-filled hug. Guy shook hands with Allan before turning around to be face to face with Robin. With little hesitation, Guy wrapped his arms around him. Robin whispered softly into his ear, "Take care of her. If you ever hurt her, you will have me to deal with."

Guy pulled away and shook his head, "She is far too precious to hurt. I will protect and provide for her." Guy's face went sullen for only a minute as he thought that he might only be able to do that until tomorrow evening.

Robin smiled, "I know you will." Robin winked, "And where will you be spending this evening then?"

Guy blushed, "I purchased a room at the Black Sheep. Best rooms in Nottingham, I hear." he laughed with Robin as they walked to mingle with the rest of the small crowd.

** OK,...sorry it took so long to load and that it is so short. I have just been super busy! Like super! So forgive me and I will upload soon!**

** Next time, I am super excited (and so should you) because I am going to do the long- awaited wedding night scene. This WILL not be downright sex -yes, I said the 's' word- but I ask that you review and tell me how much explicitness you would like so that everybody will feel fine with reading it! I do not wish to offend anyone!**

** Love you guys lots! XOxoXOxoXOxo**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, this is the wedding night scene. YAY! I tried to take everyone's feedback (thanx by the way, it helped a lot) and all of you asked for pretty much the same thing: for it to be sweet but contain mild explicitness. After all, to skip over it would never do, so I felt a bit uncomfortable and this is the first sex scene I have ever writte, so bear with me. :3**

** Also, this is rated a mild M just to be on the safe side, so viewer discretion is greatly encouraged.**

** Enjoy peeps!**

With full bellies and hearts full of mirth, Guy gently led Marian away from the company of the camp and brought her to the Black Sheep. The woman at the counter eyed him and winked before giving him the key to his room and allowing him to walk past her and up the stairs, Marian in full tow. He led them to the room down the hall, and farthest from the others, and unlocked the door. Marian started to walk inside but Guy stopped her and at her questioning glances, proceeded to lift her bridal style and carry her into their room. It was rather rich for Nottingham. The bed was made of fine silken linens, dried flowers adorned the walls and candles provided decent light. Marian was also surprised to see several of her belongings in the room, including her nightgown, brush, and hair ribbons. She smiled at Guy's thoughtfulness. He gently placed her down but did not let go of her waist as he lent down to kiss her. He was gentle and sweet, taking his time. His hands reached the buttons of her blouse and he playfully fingered them before he began to release them from their clasps. But before he had finished with two buttons, Marian had withdrawn from his arms and stepped away. Guy looked worriedly at her withdrawal but she only smiled.

"I do not want to do it like this. I will put on my nightgown first." Guy smiled in relief as Marian told him to turn around. "And no peeking," she demanded with a giggle. Guy found himself fighting the urge to turn around as he heard the rustle of Marian's dress as it fell to the floor.

Marian quickly dressed in her nightgown, but instead of buttoning it all the way, she left three of them unclasped, exposing her collarbone and only the slightest bit of cleavage. She then took a seat at the dressing table that was against the wall and brushed her hair thoroughly until it shone and flowed around her shoulders. Once she was finished, she stood and beckoned Guy to turn, and as she did so, she found that her voice squeaked with nervousness. Guy turned around and appraised her whole body with his eyes. He then, without taking his eyes off of his nervous wife, removed his shirt and she gasped as her eyes met with his broad, muscled chest. It was a very similar way to how she had reacted when she had first seen his torso uncovered all that time ago.

Guy casually dropped his shirt to his side and licked his lips. Marian was surprised; she had not expected him to be nervous about this too. Guy carefully strode up to her and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her to him. He lay several kisses to her hair before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. He was taken aback when it was not he, but Marian, who deepened the kiss. _Well, she was always the impatient and forceful Marian_, he thought with a smirk.

He switched tactics and lowered his head to lay several kisses to her exposed collarbone. Marian's hands wound his hair in tight fistfuls as she felt shivers crawl up her spine. Guy's hands moved from her hips to her back as he gently picked her up and moved her to the bed, setting her down on it softly as he remained standing. Marian pulled away from him for a few seconds to lay sweet hot kisses to his already steaming chest. Her hand gently glided over his nipple, and as she expected from past experience, he gasped into her hair. His hands raked up her dress, exposing her milky white thighs a she continued to kiss his neck. He captured her lips in his once again and then pulled away as Marian made room for him to also climb onto the bed. She found her way to the pillows and lay against them as Guy lent over her and began to undo the buttons of her dress.

Once the dress was removed, Marian was in nothing but her slim fitting chemise, and Marian then removed his pants until Guy was in nothing but his black braies. Guy could no longer wait to see her angelic body bare and he carefully removed her chemise, his eyes constantly flitting back to Marian's to ensure that he was doing what she wanted. She gave her consent with a nod of her head. Guy's hands trembled as he saw her, in all her regal glow, as he took in the sight of her, every part of her body. His fingers shook as he trailed his hands down her chest all the way to her naval and as they felt their way up her smooth legs.

Marian smiled at his dumbfounded expression. "Now you." She poke softly in a barely audible whisper. Guy granted her request until he was as naked as she. Guy moved up to kiss her hair as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you- now and forever." And as he said that he eased himself into her. Marian gasped at the pain and she looked up into her husband's eyes, clear and icy blue. Tears trailed down her cheeks as he thrust again. The pain was swiftly overtaken by pure bliss and Marian laughed, loud and clear with joy.

Guy began to pick up speed and Marian was quickly being sent to the edge of insanity. She forced herself to look at his face, as he thrust again. "Guy!" She shouted as she felt her pleasure break and release from her body. She shook from the effect as Guy too released his seed into her.

Thoroughly exhausted, he lay down beside her and Marian snuggled into him and laid a kiss to his chest. "I love you too." her voice still quivered. She fell asleep there and Guy covered them both with a blanket to block the chill. He smiled to himself at the feeling of Marian really being there beside him. And as he fell, a single tear leaked from his eyelid and rolled down his cheek.

**...Ok, so super awkward! And I cannot believe I agreed to write this, but I hope you guys were perfectly happy with it and that it met your expectations! I mainly sought to deal with their feelings and emotions and how both were so shaken because they had waited for this moment for a long, long time...especially Guy.**

** Rate and Review and please tell me if you enjoyed it. It would ease my nervous soul. :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am soooooo sorry that this took so long but it's summer, and summer is always a writer's enemy. I mean you just wanna go outside, and play with friends, and do work...you dont wanna be locked inside writing all day.**

** Plus, in addition to this, I am co-writing **_**A Little Something About Love**_** by GisborneMarian, beta-reading TruffleHead's **_**Campfire Smoke**_**, and writing my very first novel **_**The Stone of Hope**_** which I am going to try to publish next year.**

** So without further ado...here it is! Hope you love it and dont forget to review!**

And that was how he awoke. With Marian in his arms, snuggled close up to him, the morning sun just beginning to reflect off her skin. He smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her, laying a kiss to her sweet-smelling hair and then a simple peck to her lips. The bliss that he was given at the feeling of Marian truly, really in his arms and in his bed was a feeling he believed he could never get used to. He watched her as she gently stirred and waited patiently for the moment when she would flutter her eyes open. He wanted to be the first thing that she saw, now and forever.

Her eyelids did flutter open and she awoke to see his crystal-blue eyes, soft and no longer icy like they had been so long ago. She smiled at him and moved closer into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Good morning," she whispered, still a little groggy.

Guy smirked, "Morning, my dear Marian." He laid another kiss to her head and then reached down to her hands and entwined them in his own. He saw the curves of Marian's lips lift up in a grin as she kissed his knuckle and then his chest. Oh, how Guy wished he could hold her like this forever! But then he remembered the trial, and how it hit him like a hurricane...unexpectedly and hard. He could not hope for the best outcome. All of his good deeds could surely not cover all of the bad, and if that was the case, he was sure to die. There was no mercy for sinners, they all got their righteous judgement in the end. By now, the tears were freely falling down his face and Marian startled when she felt his body shaking. The blanket fell from her shoulder as she stared at him in worry.

"What is the matter?" She asked as she checked his forehead for a fever. "You are not getting sick." Guy looked away from her and refused to speak. "Guy, what is it?" She pleaded. "I am your wife, you can tell me what is bothering you."

Guy wiped the tears from his eyes and left the warmth of the blankets and was met by the cold chill of an early fall morning. He walked over to his fallen braies and then he put on his leather pants. Marian softly got out of bed and began to dress herself too, occasionally shooting confused glances at her husband. Guy now fully clothed went to open the door of their room, but he quickly became overcome with grief. Instead, his hand hit the door hard and his face fell against it as he could no longer withhold the tears from Marian. She came up to him in a soothing voice and placed her cool shoulders over his black leather and stood on her tiptoes so that she was able to put her head against his shoulder and kiss his neck.

She calmly cooed into his ears and simply held him as he cried bitter tears. "I am going to lose you forever," a muffled voice cried.

"What is that?" Marian whispered.

Guy coughed and wiped the tears from his eyes. He spoke louder so that she could hear. "I finally have you as my own, and now I am going to lose you. It has always been like that. All that I have ever loved has slipped through my fingers."

"Oh, Guy," Marian tried to remain calm but her voice was beginning to quiver. She made him face her and she cradled his head in her hands. "Don't you ever say that again. I am here and I am not going anywhere. You must just trust in God's mercy, that He will protect you and give us another chance."

Guy sneered, "I do not think God is going to waste his precious mercy on me."

Marian scolded him softly, "Never put a restriction on the Lord, for He loves all, and protects those that seek to turn their ways. Just as you have done, Guy. Mercy is for people like you."

"But, Marian, what if I do die? Who will protect you? I have no money and no home. Where will you go?"

Marian shook her head, "I do not know. The outlaws will all be pardoned and given homes of their own. But I will not think of that because you are going to live." Guy began to protest but she shushed him, "Now no more talk of this. This is our first, and perhaps last, day as husband and wife and I do not want to spend it quarreling." Guy respected her wishes and leaned down to kiss her tenderly. Marian tried to give him all of the strength and hope he needed through that one kiss and when they withdrew, his eyes did seem to sparkle with new-found determination.

Marian smiled, "Now, if you don't mind, perhaps you could help me with the laces at the back of my dress?" She turned and Guy began to tie the laces for her. Every once and awhile he would let his hands slip and graze her skin, and each time he was rewarded with a gasp from Marian. He hesitated to tighten the last strand of lace and he instead laid a kiss to her soft collarbone.

Breathing huskily into her ear, he asked, "Can't I just take you to bed again?"

Marian giggled and backed up closer to him before she turned around and he could feel her breath on his lips. "No," she grinned. Guy pouted and Marian giggled further before her husband captured her lips in a hard, passionate kiss.

Marian forced herself to break the kiss, breathless as she was. And then she reproved him with a eyebrow, "Now this isn't going to help anything. It will not make you feel better."

"It might," Guy smirked.

Marian playfully pushed him away and Guy tied up the last lace and then Marian sat down at the vanity and brushed her soft locks. Guy stood mesmerized by their beauty as they reflected the sun that was beginning to shine through the window. He placed his jacket onto his shoulders and was about to do the same with his gloves, but in a second thought he put them in his pocket and did not seek to clothe his hands. Last of all, he belted on his sword and by then Marian had placed her shawl on her shoulders.

When Guy faced her, he did notice that she did look nervous and her shoulders had begun to tremble a little. He reached out a hand to steady them as he tried to give her a reassuring smile which faltered only a little bit. He brought her into a soft embrace, "I will not leave you...not this time." He vowed and then a knock was heard on the door.

Guy released Marian and opened the door to reveal Will, Djaq, and Allan staring there, trying to hide their worried looks with smiles. Allan himself was wearing a cheeky grin. They did not enter the room but Will instead spoke.

"We have been instructed to escort you to Nottingham Castle. Robin thought that you would prefer that over being held by King Richard's guards."

Guy and Marian smiled their thanks as they entwined their fingers for strength and left the room with their three friends. Will and Djaq led the group and Allan trailed behind with the two.

"So, eh, how did it go?" Allan smiled even cheekier as Guy and Marian shot him a confused glance. "You know..." he tried to push.

Marian blushed and Guy sneered menacingly, "Shut up, Allan."

"Wow, Giz, forgot you could give such an ugly face." Allan grinned, "Betcha you weren't givin' her that face when you gave it to 'er, huh?"

This time it was Marian who shouted at him, "If you know what is good for you, you will shut...up." She clenched her teeth but her eyes were sparkling. "But I guarantee you could never be as good at it as Guy is." This time Guy blushed and led Marian past Allan to stand next to Will and Djaq.

And that is how they found themselves at Nottingham Castle. Robin Hood greeted them at the entrance to the throne room. He embraced Marian who had become a sickly pale. Guy was trying his best to calm her nerves. Here she had been strong, but now she was crumbling to pieces with anxiousness. Now that they had shared both mind and body, their connection had heightened in strength and she feared that for it to be broken would kill her.

The King quickly ordered that all should be seated and the trial ensued. "Guy of Gisborne, do you admit to having been in league with the late Sheriff Vasey and having aided him in his many plots against England."

"Yes," Guy answered strongly.

"Do you admit to having aided and abetted Prince John in my absence, seeking to put him on the throne which was rightfully mine?" The King wore a grave frown.

Guy looked around and tried to answer strongly, "Yes," but his voice wavered as he finished.

The King nodded, "And how many times have you planned or tried to take my life?"

Guy held his head low, "Many times, my King, but I was-"

The King held up his hand, "Silence. Do you wish to make an excuse for why I should pardon you?" His eyes glared at Guy.

Guy shook his head, "No. I knew my actions and I knew the consequences. I will accept responsibility."

"Is there any reason at all that I should give you pardon?" The King asked in slight anger.

Guy looked defeated but then held himself high with what was left of his pride. "No, my lord, I have no reason. I did save your life in Portsmith but that one good deed is not enough to cover all of my past sins. I believe that your punishment will be just."

The King chuckled bitterly, "Now just a minute, Gisborne, let's not rush things. Before trial commenced I was told that Robin Hood wished to speak for your defense." Guy whirled around where he was standing as he, quite shocked, watched his former enemy walking down the hall to stand before the King.

"Yes, I do, your majesty," he began. "It is very true that Guy's crimes are very high and escalated, even more so than he has admitted to you. He has caused much heartache to the people of Nottingham, Clun, and Locksley. He has killed many innocent men, woman, and children. But, no more. You may take my word for it, Richard, that Guy has turned his ways. He will no longer be a threat to you or this people or even to England."

Richard raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "And who else can attest to this?" All was silent before a woman stepped forward and stood beside Robin. Guy would have recognized those brown curls anywhere.

"I can, my lord," Marian's voice no longer was wavering. It was strong and fierce.

"Ah, Lady Marian, how good to see you again." The King smiled.

Marian licked her lips, "I am sorry, Richard, but I no longer go by that name. You may call me Lady Gisborne from now on, your highness." The crowds erupted in loud murmurs.

"How can this be?" The King asked in shock.

"Sire, I was married to Guy just yesterday. And never have I been happier."

"Hmm..." the King thought, "This is quite unexpected and quite regrettable." He held up his hand as Marian seethed in anger. "Now tell me how you believe he has changed?"

"Guy is no longer mean or angry. He was driven by his want for position and power to do evil and wicked things. Vasey, who was the one thing that could give him glory, is dead and so are his means of power. But even before Vasey was dead, Guy saw the cruelty of his master at Vasey's own hands. He was whipped for saving me and then he was branded as an outlaw. With nowhere to go, he found refuge with the outlaws of Sherwood and became one of the gang."

The King nodded, "Thank you for that, Lady Gisborne. But I am afraid that you will not have a husband much longer. I hereby sentence Guy of Gisborne to death for treason against the royal crown and against the whole of England."

"What?" Marian cried in disbelief, "No!" Guy quickly wrapped his arms around her before she could do anything rash.

Robin stepped forward, "Richard, I must protest. Guy is a loyal ally to the crown and a friend of mine. Upon my word, he would cause no harm."

Richard shook his head, "I am sorry, Robin, but I cannot take that chance. I cannot risk the sake of my country for this murderer. He will hang first light."

Robin continued to plead, "Please, your highness, let him go. You can take my word for it that never again will he turn to his evil ways. And if he does, then you may do with me as you wish."

Richard stared at Robin in surprise, "You would give your life for a man who would once see you dead?" Robin nodded his head. "Well, um-" The King stuttered, "Very well, I will abort Guy of Gisborne's punishment. However, he will never be allowed to live among the people. He will be an outlaw and will live his life in Sherwood Forest where he belongs."

Robin sent up a cheer and embraced the nearest person to him. When he released the person, he found that it is was a woman. Not just any woman. It was Kate. He embarrassedly let go of her waist and stumbled backwards, a sheepish grin playing on his lips.

Guy lifted Marian and twirled her around. He was going to live. With Marian. He was going to be given a second chance.


	31. Chapter 31

**So, this is gonna be the last chapter and then I will write an epilogue. I have just been losing inspiration and interest in this story so I believe it is time to move on. I am very happy with how it has turned out and I never believed I would receive as much feedback as I have: over 16,200 views and almost 100 reviews so far. Thank you all. The epilogue will contain ideas for my next story.**

Their move to Sherwood had obviously been incredibly easy. Because Robin Hood had been made Sheriff of Nottingham and Much had been given Bonchurch,, John had brought back Alice and his son, and Rufus had been offered a position in the King's own court, that only left Will and Djaq, and Allan. Will quickly took up the job as Nottingham's carpenter, a position that had been absent since his father's murder. Allan, obviously not desiring to live all alone with a newly-wed couple decided to work under Robin as his Master at Arms.

Guy was happy to be alive but now that his sentence had been relieved, he was no longer able to live anywhere but Sherwood Forest. It was angering to him because he very much desired to live in a comfortable home with Marian and to raise there children. But it could not be done, by the King's command. Guy felt it to be a huge blow to his pride that he could not provide a decent home for his family and that they would be forced to live like outlaws in the old camp building, now empty and abandoned. Guy had tried to talk Marian into leaving Nottingham and moving to Clun where they could start a new life but Marian would never have it. She felt that her place was in Nottingham, beside her people and friends, and she would not leave unless forced. So they had moved into the camp, with much sympathies from the gang. Robin had even taken the time to research the laws of Sheriff to see if he could overrule their punishment, but he could do nothing without the King's permission and so his hands were tied.

It would be a lie to say that things were the same after all of the busyness subsided. The camp was empty and lonely with only Marian and Guy in it and the rest of the gang took quite awhile to adjust to their new lives that were separate from their previous lives of stealing and defending innocent people from unfair taxation and evil treatment.

But it was done and they did adjust though they always did miss that closeness and oneness with their family. But little did they all know that a new family was to be begun.

XxXXxXxXXx

Marian had been growing paler and was constantly looking sickly. It was not until Guy found her fallen on the floor that Guy had insisted on taking her to the village's doctor, However, Marian would not allow him to come. She made the walk herself as Guy worriedly went hunting. She had been given the news by the doctor along with a tonic to ease her sickness. The very joy that spread through her was enough to return the rosy pallor to her cheeks and the usual youthful smile to her lips.

Guy had just returned hunting when Marian had come walking down the path to their camp. The moment she saw him, she felt as if she had fallen in love with him all over again. His angelic face shone in the sun, the scruffy chin was finally shaved and clean, he had even decided to discard his unbearably hot black leather for a more comfortable attire. He now was dressed simply in a white tunic and brown breeches. And yet Marian thought she had never seen anything so lovely.

Finally unable to bear it any longer she rushed down the hill into the surprised arms of her husband. Her squeal was mistaken for trouble and Guy quickly asked her what was wrong. She responded by laughing and cupping his soft cheeks. She pecked his lips before squealing again and wrapping her arms around his neck. Guy was completely taken aback.

He confusedly laughed too, "Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Marian slowly withdrew her arms from around his neck and stepped away slightly.

"Are you alright?" Guy tried again. "What did the doctor say?"

Marian took a deep breath and tried to look serious but could not erase the huge grin on her face. "Guy, I have something to tell you." Guy raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "But I don't think I can tell you, so I will show you."

She reached out to grab Guy's hand and he stared back at her in total confusion. Ever so slowly, she placed the tips of his fingers over her hardening stomach and then pressed his palm firm against her. She nervously met Guy's eyes as he stared back at her, surprise clearly spelled out in his expression. His creased lips were quickly curled into a large smile as he asked,

"A baby?" Marian nodded and he drew her in for a sweet kiss, filled with love and pure joy. He was about to twirl her around in the air when Marian stopped him.

"I would prefer you wouldn't spin me, unless of course you want me to throw up."

Guy looked apologetically at her and she laughed. "A baby," she whispered softly. "Our baby."

"I've dreamed of being a father as far back as I can remember, but I never thought it would happen, much less with the woman of my dreams. I love you." He pulled her in for quick kiss before abruptly pulling away. "How long-"

"Oh, I am seven weeks along. When do you think we should tell the others?"

Guy thought for a moment, "I think I have the perfect time."

XxXXxXxXXx

"Hey, how 'bout some more ale?" Allan cried as he hiccuped, spilling his near-full flagon held in his hand.

Dhaq quickly took the drink from him and placed it on a nearby table, "I think you have had quite enough for now."

"Ah, Djaqie, don't say that." He pressed a finger to her lip and smiled.

Djaq quickly turned away to face Will, "Why is it you think we are here anyway?"

Will shrugged, "Perhaps just a party thrown for old friends."

Djaq nodded before walking over to Marian, who was primly sitting in a chair off to the side. "You do not want a drink?" She pointed to a flagon held in her own hands.

Marian shook her head, "I would indeed love some, but I cannot drink." Djaq raised an eyebrow and Marian cautiously held her finger up to her lip. Then she dropped the shawl from around her shoulders. Djaq's eyes widened as she saw Marian's blossoming stomach. "How long have you known?"

Marian smiled, "About three weeks. I am ten weeks pregnant."

Djaq embraced Marian tightly, "I am so happy for you." She drew away and bit her lip.

"What is it, Djaq?" Marian asked worriedly, "You look ill?"

Djaq shook her head, "It is nothing like that. Soon after Will and I were married, I learned that I can not bare children for Will. He would be such a good father and I can not give him that."

Marian frowned sympathetically, "I am so sorry, my dear dear friend."

Djaq forced a smile, "Do not worry about that tonight. This is your night. When will you tell everyone else?"

Marian shrugged,"I suppose now is as good a time as any." She wrapped her shawl tighter around her before motioning for Guy who proceeded to quiet everyone. Much's sensitive attitude was hushed, Kate's laugh was silenced (Kate had been invited by Robin), Allan's slurring was quieted. It was dead silent as Guy held Marian's hands.

"My dear friends," he began smiling, "Marian and I have called you here to tell you something very important." He paused for effect before continuing. "Marian is expecting our first child." Barely his words were out before shouts were raised up. Robin was the only one who remained quiet before her finally succumbed and joined in the final whoop. He held up his mug of mead.

"Then, I propose a toast. To Marian's health." He saluted her, "For many years I dreamed of making the same announcement as Gisbourn with you beside me, carrying my own baby. But now, I know that this is the way it was always meant to be, and perhaps-" his eyes quickly flitted from Kate back to Marian, "Perhaps, I will find what you have once again. To the expecting parents!"

"Here, here!" Was the cry that rose up as everyone, except for Marian, finished their mead.

Allan's voice rang up again, "And what shall it be named?!" His eyelids blinked rapidly.

Marian laughed, "We do not know what it is yet."

"But surely you must have some names picked out?" John's voice bellowed kindly.

Marian looked at Guy and then back at the group, "We do, but we have no intention of sharing them with you just yet."

** Stay tuned for the epilogue! Love you guys! And also review if you have a certain name that you want the new baby to be called and whether you want it to be a girl or boy!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ahh, my dear dear friends. This is my last chapter, the promised epilogue, and I think I'm gonna start getting real emotional (and it has nothing to do with a 15-year old's hormones) because this is the story that has embarked me on my, hopefully, fruitful and profitable journey. I have enjoyed writing this story so much and now it has ended and... *sob!**

** I want to thank all my Fanfiction friends and loyal supporters, you guys have been awesome and I hope I continue to hold your attention in future works. To receive almost 17,000 views and 100 reviews in only four months has really restored my confidence and, better yet, I have made some writer family. You know you are my most loyal supporters.**

** I want to especially thank my Fanfiction friend, turned sister, so much for her encouragement. She has reviewed for every single chapter and, in a way, has really just helped me to get through the difficult ones. And now we have our own story called "A Little Something About Love" under our own user name GisborneMarian. THANK you MaidMarian17, I love you so much!**

** Other loyal fans and supporters- funnygirl00, Kami74, Trinity le Faye, and TamyG (who made an account just so she could follow my stories.) Love you all, guys! You have been amazing on this journey.**

** And so, without further ado...I cant believe I have to say this for the last time...on with the show!**

** Disclaimer: Once again I own NOTHING of BBC Robin Hood, the stories, the characters, the actors ( what a shame). Just this idea!**

Eight months later, the baby was born and the Gisborne family was officially started. It had been a late afternoon, and a very hot one, for that summer had swiftly become dry. Marian had invited Robin and Kate, who were now newly-engaged, to come over to the camp. Once again, the sparkle had returned to Robin's eyes and his laugh could be reclaimed as the loudest and merriest in all the forest.

They had been having such a one of these laughs. Marian had been in the kitchen area of the tent filling wooden mugs with ice cold water. They had just finished an early dinner and were trying to keep cool from all the sweat that was pouring off of their skin. Guy heard a cry and rushed into the kitchen, followed closely by Robin and Kate. They found Marian, surrounded by a large puddle of water at her feet. Guy raised an eyebrow.

"Did you want me to help carry the mugs this time?"

Robin eyed him in disbelief, "You really know nothing about childbirth, do ya?" Kate ran to help Marian stand up.

Guy turned his eyes to Marian, "What is he talking about?"

Marian took a deep breath as she felt a sharp pang in her side. "Guy, my water just broke. It means the baby is coming." From then on, it was a bit crazed in that small camp. Kate had managed to help Marian into the back bedroom and lie her down, offering her a glass of water. Robin had gone to fetch Djaq, and Guy was practically a mad man let loose in the house. Constantly running into the room to ask Marian if she was alright or to bring her things until he finally was yelled at by Kate and took an obedient seat next to his labored wife. Marian concentrated on taking small, slow breaths to come her contractions but each time they hit, she felt like she was being punched in the stomach. Kate dabbed her forehead with a wet cloth and smiled.

"I betcha it's a boy, hm? Giving you quite a bit of trouble, innit? That's what all my baby brothers did."

Marian grinned before feeling a contraction. She gulped for air as she heard Djaq approach, "I want a boy...so that he looks just like his daddy."

Djaq felt her pulse and then her forehead before running her hands over the breadth of Marian's large stomach. It appeared she was timing the contractions.

She looked up at everyone and dimly smiled, "It's going to be soon, the labor will not be long." She turned to Marian, "It is just bursting to come out, so let's bring this little one into the world, shall we? Guy, I need you to get out now, this is no place for a husband. You too, Robin." She looked at the two men.

Guy began to protest but finally gave up. He gave Marian a sweaty kiss to her dry lips, "Deliver us a baby, alright? You'll be fine." He gave her hand a squeeze before exiting the room. Robin still remained.

"You too, Robin." Djaq said patiently.

"I thought I would help deliver the babe," he replied, "Two people is not enough to perform the task."

"And what do you know of childbirth?" Kate laughed and flicked his head, "Now out with you, silly man. Will will help us. He is Djaq's wife and I am sure he has been taught well." With that, the blanket to the door fell and Robin was left with nothing else but to walk over to Guy who was constantly rapping his fingers on the wooden table.

"Would you stop that!" Robin grinned, "You are worse than a fidgety buck when I have my arrows sharpened." Guy stopped but Robin noticed that his eyes were flitting back and forth and his foot was thumping against the ground. Guy really _was_ nervous.

Robin clapped his hand on the other man's back, "She will be fine, though, you know. And she is going to have a beautiful baby girl."

"Girl?" Guy asked looking over at Robin Hood.

Robin nodded, "One that has those bright green eyes of Marian."

"And the long brown locks," Guy mused with a smirk.

"Exactly. It'll be a pretty thing for sure. But the babe will probably inherit your temperament."

Guy sighed, "Oh good Lord, no. Anything but that."

Robin snickered, "Well, I sure hope it does not take after her mother. Phew..imagine two spirited, independent gals in your household. You could come to my home any time you wanted." Their thoughts were broken as they heard a loud, piercing scream from the room.

Guy stood up and bit his nails, "When are you and Kate going to tie the knot?" He asked to distract his worried thoughts.

Robin smiled, "This fall. Its funny, Gisborne," he chuckled, "I feel as if she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, even more so than Marian."  
Guy nodded, "That's what happens when you fall in love, friend. That's how I knew I would someday marry Marian, because without her my life would mean nothing, it would be nothing. I am glad you have finally found someone. Carter would be happy for her." Another scream followed by another and all talk was ended short as they just waited and listened for what seemed to be two hours but must have only been forty-five minutes or so.

Then, the flap was opened and Kate smiled at the two nerve-wracked men before her. They hastily stood up as they saw her walking towards them.

"How is Marian?" Guy asked worriedly under his breath.

"What's the matter, daddy? Thought you would ask about your beautiful baby first. But Marian is doing wonderful, just a bit tired. You can see her if you wish."

Guy broke out into a large grin, "Daddy?" Kate wasn't given a chance to nod before Guy strode into the room and to his wife's bed, closely followed by Djaq. Guy stopped short when he saw Marian holding a small bundle in her arms and he came more quietly, but the bounce was not lost from his stride.

Marian looked at him as he sat down beside her and then she smiled. She pulled back the flap of the blanket to reveal a beautiful, small face, eyes wide open. And they were a deep piercing blue, just like Guy's.

"Hello, daddy." Marian smiled, "Why don't you meet your beautiful baby girl?" She gently passed the bundle and lay it in Guy's arms. He gingerly took it and cradled it, seeming nervous to be holding a baby. He nearly cursed when Robin clapped him on the back and yelled,

"Good job, Gisborne!"

Marian eyed him and smirked, "And I had nothing to do with it."

Robin rolled his eyes and whispered in Guy's ears, "Yes, please, not another one like Marian." He jested just before Kate led him by his arm out the door and Will and Djaq ushered out as well to give the new couple some privacy. They would be waiting just outside the door.

Guy looked from his wife to his beautiful baby girl and back. His lips were firmly placed in a broad grin that he felt could never be changed. "What shall we name her?" He asked through dry lips.

Marian smirked with tiredness, "I was thinking we call her Islaine, after your mother."

Guy's smile did get wider as he thanked Marian and began to speak to his daughter, "Do you like that-Islaine Grace Gisborne?" He kissed the baby's head lightly before looking at Marian. She had already fallen asleep and he laid a small kiss to her lips.

"We did it, my love. It was a long story and a hard wait, but we have the makings of our new family. I still cannot believe it that she now lies in my arms, a product of our love. Our love was not normal, true. It was a strange love. But I will love you now and forever as I will love Islaine Grace with all of my heart."

He looked down at that sculptured face. So much of him- the eyes, the light curve of the lips. But he could see Marian, in the face already framed with dark brown locks and in the determined look written as she slept. He smiled down at the babe before walking out to greet the rest of the world in all of it's splendor. Baby Islaine Grace would be loved very much and she would grown up in a lovely home, with a spirited mother and a doting father.

** So...sniff..this is the end. And I got a unanimous request for a baby girl so Guy could be a doting daddy, so here you go!**

** Remember to review but this time also tell me what pairing you would like me to do in my next story:**

**Guy/Meg (BBC Robin Hood)**

**John Thornton/Margaret Hale (North & South)**

**Cosette and Marius (Les Miserables)**

** Let me know what you think. And now for the last time, for all time sakes, I love you guys and...I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
